


Le feu sous ma peau.

by iantowinchester



Series: Ce que j'étais. Ce que tu as fait de moi. Ce que nous sommes devenus. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Power!Billy, Rimming, Sort Of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Bientôt quatre ans que Steve et Billy ont quitté Hawkins, la petite bande à appris à vivre sans eux et sans les pouvoirs d'Eleven. Les mois ont passé entre jours heureux, silences pesants et questions existentielles. Mais ils s'en sortent bien, tout compte fait.Leurs vies sont plaisantes, simples, banales jusqu'à la disparition de Jim Hopper.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hragrove & Dustin Henderson & Steve Harington, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington
Series: Ce que j'étais. Ce que tu as fait de moi. Ce que nous sommes devenus. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726216
Comments: 64
Kudos: 16





	1. Seuls face à l'obscurité.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit résumé de la première partie, "Rien que toi.....".  
> Peu après les événements de Novembre et leur combat chez les Byers, Steve et Billy ont appris à se connaitre et à faire face à leurs attirances et à leurs sentiments.  
> Malheureusement l'Upside Down ne leur laisse pas le loisir de vivre leur histoire en toute quiétude.  
> Alors après avoir combattu des monstres inter-dimensionnels et des russes impitoyables, Billy et Steve se choisissent et partent vivre leurs vie en Californie où personne ne les connaissent enfin libérés de Neil et de la cage dorée qu'est la maison Harrington.

Être à nouveau perdue dans les bois avec pour seule lumière la pleine lune est déjà bien assez effrayant sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'ajouter les soupires apeurés d'une bande d'idiots inutiles.  
Max soupire aussi mais d’agacement cette fois, et peut être un peu en raison de sa mauvaise fois.

Comme toujours, Mike fonce sans même réfléchir, suivant Eleven à la trace. Sa prodigieuse meilleure amie sans pouvoir traque le monstre qu'elle pense responsable de la disparition de son père. Dustin tremble de peur mais avance tout aussi courageusement, ne reste que Will et son air apeuré habituel et les jérémiade de Lucas.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, gronde Max. Tu vas finir par l'attirer.  
\- On ne devrait pas être ici, dit Lucas. On aurait dû attendre Jonathan et Nancy.  
\- Bien sûr, parce que sa majesté t'aurait protéger de sa splendide crinière, grince la jeune femme.  
\- Ils ont des flingues, explique son ex.  
\- On en a pas besoin, contre t elle, agitant sa batte. Je vais lui régler son compte à cette saloperie.  
\- Et ça nous aidera pas à retrouver Hopper, ajoute Lucas.  
\- C'est clair, mais au moins on n'aura plus à craindre d'attaque, affirme Dustin. 

Lucas le regarde de ses grands yeux sombres, la trahison marquant clairement ses traits, « Quoi » marmonne Henderson.

\- Suzie vient le week end prochain, tu crois vraiment que je veux un de ses monstres près d'elle ?  
\- Il a raison, acquiesce Will. On ira chercher Hop dès que cette cochonnerie sera morte et enterrée.  
\- On va la brûler, dit Mike, quelques pas devant eux.  
\- Faudrait d'abord le trouver, rappelle Lucas.  
\- Sérieux, fermez la, gronde Max. 

La jeune femme soupire, elle devrait être au cinéma, le bras rassurant et réconfortant de Nathan autour de ses épaules, sa voix douce et affirmée lui dire qu'ils devraient quitter la salle discrètement pour passer les deux heures qui leur reste à l'arrière de sa voiture et que si le film lui plaît tant que ça, il pourrait le piquer au vidéo club dès qu'il sortira, et rien que l'idée fait naître un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Peut être que Lucas a raison finalement, mais cela lui fait mal de le reconnaître peut être qu'ils devraient faire marche arrière, rentrer et......

Le coup la prend par surprise, les cris mêlés de tous ses amis lui laisse penser que les bras de Nathan l’attendront longtemps peut être même éternellement quand Max sent la morsure le long de son mollet. Les dents n'ont pas percé le tissu rêche de son Jeans mais la pression présager d'un hématome monstrueux, voir bien pire. 

La créature est forte, bien trop forte pour eux, Max peut voir la batte de Dustin s’abattre dans son dos mais ne semble même pas l'atteindre, le monstre ne fait que jouer des coudes pour repousser ses amis, tout en cherchant à enfoncer ses dents plus profondément dans son pantalon. Aussi solide que puisse être le tissu, le Jeans finira par céder et sa chair sera déchiquetée par les dents acérées.

Le monstre lâche sa jambe, remontant rapidement le long de son corps, le feulement est atroce, les longues mains osseuses agrippent ses hanches, puis plus haut ses bras pour l'immobiliser, la gueule immonde se rapproche dangereusement de sa gorge, au loin les cris désespérés d'Eleven lui font monter les larmes aux yeux. 

Son amie, sa merveilleuse amie ne se remettra jamais de sa mort dont elle pensera être la cause. Alors dans un dernier effort surhumain, Max pousse de toutes ses forces, cherchant à déloger la créature avant d'être brutalement plaquer au sol, sa tête l'élance, ses bras commencent à fourmiller sous la pression inimaginable des mains squelettiques. 

Max s'apprête à fermer les yeux, pas décidée à voir venir la fin quand la tête du monstre est brutalement rejetée en arrière par une batte qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

« Lève toi » ordonne une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre, et un bras protecteur s'enroule autour de ses hanches la soulevant de terre pour la mettre à l'abri derrière un corps solide.

Max se laisse manœuvrer sans résister, une main sur l'épaule de son sauveur inattendu, elle reste aussi figée que tous ses amis, un autre coup de batte bien placé et la créature recule de plusieurs pas, et enfin « Steve » s'écrit joyeusement Dustin.

\- Le seul et l'unique, réplique le jeune homme avec un sourire étincelant et un retourné de batte si caractéristique.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, s'étonne Mike, coupé par un autre « Steve » hurler de la voix d'Eleven quand la créature charge à nouveau.

Steve n'a pas le temps de lever le bras que la main difforme le cogne en plein visage, le « Outch » qu'il expulse pourrait être comique si le monstre n'ouvrait pas déjà la gueule prêt à mordre profondément dans la nuque exposée du jeune homme.

Les cris et l’effroi emplissent l'air, chacun se précipite pour tenter d'aider Steve, mais soudain le jeune homme se fige, avec un regard vers l'arrière.

\- A terre, hurle t il, et malgré les années d'absence toute la bande obéit.

D'abord le cri guttural se mue en un gargouillis écœurant, puis les bras décharnés s'écartent loin au dessus de la tête difforme et enfin le corps immonde est soulevé de terre.

Le danger immédiat passé, chacun prend le temps de se lever, la créature oscille doucement dans les airs à deux mètres du sol, cherchant désespérément à se dégager de la force invisible qui la maintient prisonnière. Automatiquement les regards se portent sur Eleven, mais la jeune femme semble hypnotisée par quelque chose loin derrière eux. Le mouvement d'ensemble est parfaitement coordonné, les respirations s'arrêtent et Steve les tire doucement sur le côté laissant toute la place nécessaire au monstre venu les sauver.

Billy Hargrove, son Billy Hargrove, son frère disparu est à plus de dix mètres d'eux, tête penchée et regard acéré, il ne leur accorde pas la moindre attention, ses yeux dangereusement fixés sur la créature.

Tout semble figé, Max ne peut détacher ses yeux du visage concentré de son frère, les cheveux aussi court que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, près de quatre ans au paravent, Billy a changé, et cela n'a rien avoir avec le bouc des plus saillant autour de sa bouche. Elle ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt dessus, pas encore, mais Billy a changé, et cela lui va bien.

Pas physiquement, pas vraiment, le Jeans est toujours aussi serré, épousant à la perfection ses jambes solides, la veste de cuir noire n'est pas neuve mais ce n'est pas celle qu'elle avait empaqueté pour lui avant son départ, la chemise est toujours ouverte dévoilant la peau dorée et sûrement les cicatrices en dessous.

Et soudain la bulle les entourant vole en éclat, la créature hurle d'un cri bien trop humain, ses membres se ratatinent sur eux même, la masse décharnée grouille alors que la chair se déchire atrocement, et même s'il s'agit d'un monstre, Max ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion pour la pauvre chose qui ne fait que se recroqueviller sur elle même.

Plus que de se ratatiner, les membres se consument d'un feu invisible, réduisant la créature à un torse lacéré et une tête éclatée, encore quelques secondes interminables, et l'ensemble disparaît en un nuage de fumée emporté par le vent.

Personne n'ose bougé, pas même Steve qui regarde fasciné Billy l'approcher de cette démarche féline si caractéristique.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, se défend Steve, alors que la poigne ferme incline son visage sur le côté. Hey, non, je t'assure, continu t il avant de se figer.

Le regard acéré de Billy passe de la marque rouge qui se changera rapidement en un hématome immonde aux grands yeux troublés de Steve Harrington.

Steve Harrington qui n'a rien à faire ici, et Billy Hargrove qui n'a rien à faire ici non plus.

\- Non, non, s'exclame Steve. T'as pas intérêt !

Billy ne fait qu'incliner la tête, avec ce regard prédateur qui doit sûrement être effrayant d'aussi près, pourtant Steve ne fait que relever la tête d'un air de défi admirable avec un petit haussement de sourcils amusé.

\- Fallait pas faire ta Drama Queen, Bébé. J'aurais pas eu, essaye Steve avant de se figer. Oh non, pas ma faute....

La prise sur son menton se fait encore plus forte, Max peut le deviner à la petite grimace de Steve avant qu'il ne se radoucisse, Billy se penche sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant sensuellement.

Et même s'il s'agit de deux hommes, son frère qui plus est, Max sent une chaleur indécente remonter son épine dorsale. Les mains de Steve agrippent possessivement les hanches, alors que Billy se recroqueville autour de lui, l'emprisonnant d'une étreinte étouffante et animale.

Puis soudain, Billy quitte la bouche qu'il aime tant, son regard de prédateur scanne les environs, sa prise se raffermi sur le bras de Steve.

\- On y va, Trésor, gronde la voix dangereuse, et Max se sent sourire, ce que la voix de Billy a pu lui manquer.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Mike, brisant l'enchantement.  
\- Sérieux, grogne Max.  
\- Y en a d'autre, dit alors Billy, sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.  
\- Combien, demande Eleven.  
\- Deux peut être trois, explique son frère. On y va. Passe devant, ordonne t il, poussant Steve agressivement.  
\- Tu vas vraiment, commence Steve, arrêter net par le regard menaçant, avant d'ajouter un « OK » qui ne veut rien dire pour eux, alors qu'il lève les bras en un signe de résignation étonnant.

Ils marchent rapidement, suivant les ordres muets de Billy qui ne cesse de jeter des coup d’œil inquiet vers l'arrière.

\- La cabane d'Hopper, demande Steve, alors qu'il croit reconnaître les bois alentour.  
\- Détruite, répond Eleven. Tout droit, ajoute t elle.

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui passant devant, prenant la tête du convoi, bientôt les arbres se raréfient, une route apparaît et avec elle l'orée de la ville et les premières maisons.

\- Celle là, dit elle, désignant la première de la rangée.

La porte arrière s'ouvre sur une exclamation apeurée, et Max se souvient avoir vu Will laisser un mot sur la table de cuisine.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris, hurle Joyce Byers. Jim ne voudrait pas que vous vous mettiez en danger.  
\- Tout va bien, Maman, tente Will. On est tous entier.  
\- Parle pour toi, râle Max.  
\- Oh mon dieu, Chérie. Tu es blessée, s’inquiète leurs mère à tous.  
\- Dans ma fierté, réplique la jeune femme. J'ai failli y passer.  
\- Et voilà pourquoi vous n'auriez pas dû y aller. Je suis sûr que Murray va me rappeler rapidement. Il viendra nous aider, j'en suis sûr, explique t elle, avant de se figer sur un « Steve » débordant d'affection.  
\- Hey, répond l'intéressé.

Joyce Byers court presque pour refermer ses bras délicats autour de ses épaules, l'étreinte est tendre, affectueuse, parfaite.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, rit elle les larmes aux yeux et les mains caressant doucement ses joues.  
\- On est venu vous sauver les miches, ironise Billy depuis la porte qu'il n'a pas encore traversé.

Et cette fois les larmes coulent pour de bon quand les bras fins se referment sur le corps solide de Billy Hargrove.

\- Je dois me sentir vexer, demande Steve, quand Joyce se désintéresse complètement de lui, le ricanement de Max ne fait rien pour améliorer son humeur.


	2. Mise au point.

La cuisine n'est pas bien grande mais accueillante, la lumière doit être magnifique au levé du soleil, Billy se laisse mener gentiment vers une chaise par les mains fines de Joyce Byers qui ne fait que s’extasier sur leur arrivée providentielle.

\- Asseyez vous, les presse t elle.

Billy obéit sagement, Eleven et Mike prennent les chaises sur les côtés, alors que Max laisse Dustin s'agenouiller pour examiner sa jambe. Lucas grogne en s'écrasant contre le mur et Will s'active à remplir la table de boisson en tout genre.

Ici dans la lumière crue de la maison de Will, Max laisse ses yeux apprécier la santé et la magnificence irradiant de son frère. La veste atterrit sur le dossier de la chaise, dévoilant les épaules encore plus large que dans ses souvenirs, les muscles saillant sur ses avant bras nus, la peau dorée et la myriade de cicatrices s'y étalant. Maintenant qu'elle peut le voir dans toute sa splendeur, elle comprend que le temps à fait son œuvre, son frère va bien, il semble heureux, apaisé et toujours aussi effrayant, ce qu'il lui a manqué.

Billy lève le bras sans détourner le regard de Joyce parlant toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme, il écarte les jambes en une invitation sans équivoque et Steve se précipite, s'asseyant sur la cuisse ferme que lui présente son assurément petit ami.

Une main dans la nuque, Steve se penche acceptant le baiser tendre et les doigts se glissant sous son pull sans sourciller.

\- Je ferais attention, promet il, et toutes les conversations s'arrêtent autour d'eux.

Billy incline doucement son visage, détaillant la marque sur sa mâchoire, avec un coup d’œil concerné.

\- Non, je t'assure. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, ajoute Steve, alors qu'il glisse les doigts dans les courtes mèches blondes.

Billy plisse les yeux en penchant la tête, le regard amusé et sérieux à la fois. « OK », semble capituler Steve, et un autre baiser échoue sur ses lèvres, alors que Billy se retient visiblement de rire.

\- Quoi, finit par grogner Steve, avec un regard courroucé. Oui, je suis assis sur les genoux de mon mec et oui sa main est sous mon pull. Ça gène quelqu'un ?  
\- Pas moi, répond fermement Max, défiant du regard quiconque aurait l'absurde idée de protester.

Eleven sourit, amusée alors que Will lui lance un clin d’œil, quand Mike soupire bruyamment.

\- Si tu permet, intervient timidement Dustin. Le problème c'est pas le pelotage tripotage sans gêne, même si sérieux les gars vous pourriez vous retenir, parce que là c'est limite du porno. Billy, s'exclame encore le gamin.

« Quoi » se moque gentiment le concerné alors qu'une de ses mains remonte sensuellement la cuisse de Steve, qui cherche à le repousser sans y mettre beaucoup de conviction.

\- Sérieux, Billy, rit Max. Tu vas lui filer une crise cardiaque.  
\- OK, capitule l'homme, sa main cesse sa course effréné sur le corps parfait de Steve, mais reste tout de même cramponnée à la cuisse ferme. Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- Peut être le côté pouvoirs psychiques inexpliqués, propose Dustin.  
\- Quels pouvoir, demande aussitôt Joyce.  
\- Billy a réduit le demodogs en bouillie, s'exclame fièrement sa sœur.  
\- Pas en bouillie, contre Billy avant de se taire, et de pencher la tête sur le côté pour regarder Steve.

Les yeux un peu flous, Steve lui rend son regard hochant vaguement de la tête, avant de lui serrer gentiment l'épaule de la main passée autour de son cou.

\- Je l'ai fait brûler, explique alors Billy.  
\- Comment, s'exclame Dustin.  
\- Parce que je l'ai décidé.  
\- Juste comme ça, insiste Mike, avec un regard vers Eleven. Tu l'as décidé et ça s'est produit.  
\- Juste comme ça, confirme Billy.  
\- Et t'as aussi décidé qu'il devrait flotter dans les airs, ironise Mike.

Billy lui lance son sourire le plus carnassier avant de lever la main qui reposait toujours sur la cuisse de Steve pour réceptionner la bouteille de soda qu'il vient de faire voler à travers la pièce. Entre les soupires choqués et les exclamations ébahies, Steve affirme un « Télékinésie » des plus fier.

\- Tu vois que je m'en souviens, ajoute t il, et Billy lui offre un clin d’œil complice.  
\- Et d'où ça vient, veut savoir Mike.  
\- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès, s'emporte Max. On sait d'où ça vient. Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est tout ce que tu sais faire.   
\- Pas mal de truc, élude Billy.

Et chacun comprend que le sujet est sois sensible sois Billy ne leurs fais pas encore assez confiance pour se livrer entièrement.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, finit par demander Joyce après plusieurs minutes de silence gênant.  
\- Non, confirme Steve, et Billy se détend visiblement au son de sa voix. On ….. Euh pas moi en faite mais Billy..... Il....Il.....Il.....  
\- Je l'ai senti, coupe Billy.  
\- Le demodog, interroge Dustin.  
\- La porte s'ouvrir, contre Billy.

A nouveau le silence et les regards qui se croisent ou s'évitent. La gêne est palpable, Billy se tend sous le corps de Steve qui vient jouer avec le pendentif autour du cou de son frère, et Max s’aperçoit alors que ce n'est pas le médaillon de sa mère.

\- C'était quand, demande Joyce.  
\- Trois jours, répond Steve. C'est le temps qu'il nous a fallut pour arriver.  
\- Vous vous êtes mis en route immédiatement quand tu l'as senti, veut savoir Max.

Billy la dévisage, sa sœur lui rend son regard avec au fond des yeux cette étincelle d'intelligence prodigieuse qui dit qu'elle cherche à comprendre d'où ils ont bien pu partir.

\- On a dû régler deux trios détails avant de prendre la route, ça nous a retarder, explique Billy. Mais on est quand même arrivé à temps.  
\- Peut être pas, tempère Will. Hopper a disparu.  
\- Comment ça disparu, interroge Steve, et Billy se tend encore un peu plus contre son flanc.  
\- Il devait rentrer pour le dîner il y a trois jours, et il n'est pas rentré, pas d'appel, personne ne l'a vu au bureau ou à la mairie et sa voiture a disparu.  
\- Vous avez essayer la radio, demande Billy.  
\- Il ne répond pas, confirme Will.

Billy se contente de hocher la tête, le regard perdu quelque part sur le torse de Steve, qui attend en lui caressant gentiment la nuque.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Steve subitement, surprenant tout le monde. Une cigarette avant ?

Billy acquiesce lentement, avant de déloger Steve de ses jambes, leurs mouvements synchronisés et l'osmose qu'ils dégagent réchauffe le cœur de Max et la jeune femme se demande si un jour elle parviendra à un tel niveau d’harmonie avec l'homme qui partagera sa vie.

\- On est d'accord, ils sont bizarre, dit Lucas dès la porte du jardin refermée sur eux.  
\- Mais ferme la, gronde Max. Ils nous ont sauvé.   
\- Ils sont peut être intimidé, propose Will. Ils sont parti y a presque quatre ans. Ça doit leur faire bizarre d'être ici.  
\- Ou Billy a peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser de ses pouvoirs, affirme Eleven. Vous avez pas toujours été sympa avec lui, ajoute la jeune femme.  
\- Exacte, confirme Joyce.  
\- Vous étiez pas là quand il a essayé de nous tuer, contre Lucas.  
\- Il voulais nous protéger de Neil, abruti, cri Max.  
\- J'ai bien compris, râle son ex en réponse. Il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement.

Max soupire en quittant le salon, au delà de leurs différents irréconciliables, la capacité de Lucas a toujours dénigrer Billy a eu raison de leur relation déjà fragile, cette dispute qu'ils ont eu bien trop souvent pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne correctement l'irrite. 

Billy est revenu, Billy aime Steve, Billy a des pouvoirs, Billy les a sauvé encore.

Au diable cette bande d'abruti étroit d'esprit, Max choisit Billy et Steve quoi qu'il arrive.

\- T'as pas besoin de choisir, dit alors Billy en jetant son mégot au loin.  
\- Quoi, sursaute t elle.  
\- T'as pas besoin de me choisir, je te demanderais pas d'abandonner tes amis, même si je trouve que tu vaux mieux qu'eux.  
\- Hey, s'offusque Steve, avec un coup de poing sur son épaule.  
\- A part Bouclette et Eleven, consent Billy. Mais les autres c'est des abrutis.  
\- Pas Will, contre Max. Je l'aime bien, il est gentil. Et il te défend toujours quand Lucas et Mike disent des conneries.  
\- OK, je serais sympa avec lui, promet son frère.

Max le regarde avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il adore, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras ouverts avec un « Putain ce que tu m'as manqué » criant de vérité.

\- Toi aussi, petite tête.  
\- A moi aussi, renifle Steve et Billy l'attire contre son flanc de son bras libre.  
\- Ça va mieux, Princesse, ironise Billy.

Steve ne fait que grogner, tirant un rire sensuel et moqueur de son petit ami. Max pour sa part se sent bien entre eux, comme à sa place, heureuse. 

\- T'as bien grandit, affirme Billy, lorsqu'elle s'écarte.  
\- T'es parti depuis quatre ans, réplique la jeune femme. Y a pas mal de chose qui ont changé.  
\- Lucas, demande Steve, concerné.  
\- Je l'ai plaqué y a quoi ? Trois ans, peut être. Ouais c'est ça trois ans, puisque Dustin n'avait pas encore sa voiture.  
\- Tu passais ton temps à le plaquer, fait remarquer Steve.  
\- C'était différent après votre départ. On a eu du mal à se faire à votre absence, et puis il est plus con que ce que je pensais.  
\- C'est un mec, confirme Billy.  
\- Moi aussi, s'offusque Steve avec un nouveau coup contre les pectoraux saillants.  
\- Ouais et t'es un idiot, et moi aussi, assure Billy.

Le sourire de Steve est si éclatant que Max croit voir le soleil éclairer la nuit, « Vous êtes adorable » sourit elle et Steve s'étrangle.

\- Dis pas ça, il va se sentir obliger de jouer au connard, s'exclame Steve avant d'ajouter un « Comme si ça t'arrivait jamais » que Max ne comprend pas.  
\- Vous allez bien, demande t elle alors, parce que la réponse l’intéresse vraiment.  
\- On se débrouille bien, assure Steve et elle y croit.  
\- Et les pouvoirs ?

Billy tortille son nez en une moue septique, alors que Steve hoche la tête d'un air un peu absent.

\- C'est pas toujours facile, mais on gère. Pas vrai, Bébé ?  
\- On gère, confirme Billy, un peu sur la défensive.  
\- Tu m'en parleras un jour ?  
\- Trésor, murmure Billy et Steve s'éloigne après un baiser aérien sur la joue de son frère.

Max attend d'avoir entendu la porte de la cuisine se refermer avant de s'appuyer au mur en attendant que son frère se décide à parler.

\- C'est pratique, explique t il.  
\- Tu m'étonne !  
\- Mais parfois je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tous les gens qui sont morts par ma faute.  
\- T'as pas eu de chance, c'est tomber sur toi.  
\- C'est ce que dit Steve, murmure Billy. Pourtant....  
\- Tu culpabilise, traduit Max.  
\- Y a de quoi. Ceux qui sont morts à Starcourt c'était lui, explique Billy, le MindFlayer comprend Max. Les autres c'était moi, rien que moi.  
\- Les russes auraient....  
\- Je te parle pas des russes, coupe son frère.  
\- Qui d'autre, demande la jeune femme mais Billy ne répond pas.

Max se mord la lèvre inférieure en se redressant, les autres, sous entendus ceux qu'elle ne connaît pas, les morts qu'ont causés ses pouvoirs dont Billy ne voulait pas. La culpabilité clairement identifiable sur les traits de son frère l'irrite et la met mal à l'aise, alors elle lui sourit en attrapant le pendentif au centre de sa poitrine.

\- Un verseau, dit elle. Pourquoi ? T'es pas sagittaire ?  
\- Steve est né en janvier, répond simplement Billy.  
\- C'est trop mignon, s'extasie Max.  
\- La ferme, grogne Billy mais son sourire dit à quel point il est heureux. Allez, ajoute t il. J'ai du boulot.

Max acquiesce de la tête, même si elle ne comprend pas de quoi parle Billy, mais suivre les pas de son frère la rend heureuse alors quand Billy entre à nouveau dans la cuisine, elle fait de même, s'attardant une seconde près de Steve avec un sourire radieux, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'au bout de la chaîne autour du cou du jeune homme pend le médaillon de la mère de Billy.


	3. Te toucher ou me perdre.....

\- OK, vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois, demande Billy, sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parle.  
\- Lundi matin, répond Joyce.  
\- Quelques chose le préoccupait ?  
\- Pas vraiment, les élections qui approchent mais rien de graves, explique la mère de famille.  
\- Des événements étranges dans le coin, demande Steve. A part la saloperie dans les bois ?  
\- Non, intervient Eleven. Et encore, on s'en est aperçu par hasard.  
\- Comment, veut savoir Billy, alors que Steve vient se placer derrière lui.  
\- Bêtement, en cherchant Hop dans les bois, répond Will.  
\- Et attend, s'exclame Mike. Tu as dit qu'il y en avait d'autre. Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Parce que je les ai senti, comme celui que vous aviez au cul.

Joyce s'écrit d'un « Langage » qui fait rire les têtes de nœuds et Steve mais Billy ne s'en préoccupe pas.

\- On doit aller s'en occuper, continu Mike.  
\- Certainement pas, contre Joyce.  
\- De toute façon, ils se sont planqué pour le moment.  
\- Comment tu le sais, demande Max.  
\- Ils sont à la porte, comme si ils la gardait, explique Billy.  
\- Tu peux la sentir, s'étonne Mike.

Billy ne fait que hausser les épaules, comme pour pointer l'évidence.

Billy sent la porte, Billy sent et tue les demodogs, Billy est prêt à retrouver Hopper, Billy est revenu.

\- Devon nous aurait prévenu si quelques chose était sorti ou entré de Starcourt, intervient Max, et Steve tique au nom inconnu.  
\- C'est le type qui gère tout ce bordel depuis la mort d'Owens, explique Mike.  
\- Owens est mort, s'étonne Steve. Quand ?  
\- Trois ans, répond doucement Joyce. Un cancer.

Le jeune homme se penche en avant, enroulant une main autour du poignet de Billy qui ne fait que secouer la tête, recevant un « Après » à peine murmuré de Steve, qui se rapproche encore.

\- De toute façon, elle est pas là bas, reprend Billy. La porte, précise t il. Elle est pas à Starcourt.  
\- Où, alors, veut savoir Eleven.  
\- Au sud, quelques part près des bois mais pas vraiment dedans. Sous terre, ajoute t il. Je vais devoir me concentrer pour la localiser plus précisément, mais je, continu t il, avant de se figer.  
\- Bébé, s’inquiète Steve, mais Billy agite vaguement la main.  
\- Hopper, dit Billy pour couper court à toute tentative d'approfondissement de Steve.  
\- Oui, il est parti lundi matin pour travailler comme d'habitude, et il m'a appelé à midi, se souvient Joyce. Mais tout allez bien.  
\- Rien d'autre, insiste Billy.

Les regards s'entrecroisent, certains haussent les épaules, Eleven semble réfléchir les yeux perdus au loin avant de secouer la tête.

\- OK, j'ai besoin de m'allonger, dit Billy, alors qu'il tend la main vers l'arrière, réceptionnant le bandana que Steve vient de détacher de son poignet. Et un objet personnel au quel il tient et qu'il aurait touché récemment.  
\- Sa montre, propose Joyce. Je devais aller faire changer la pile mais j'ai oublié.  
\- Parfait, confirme Billy avec un gentil sourire.

§§§

Le salon est aussi accueillant que la cuisine, le canapé a connu des jours meilleurs mais celui sur le quel il s'allonge en fin de journée chez eux, n'est pas en meilleur état. Les cousins sont confortable et ont le parfum de la familiarité. Billy s'y sent bien, prêt à se triturer la cervelle pour aider ces gens qui l'ont sauvé.

\- Vous pouvez éteindre la lumière, demande Steve, alors qu'il s'agenouille à côté du canapé.  
\- Bien sûr, mon Cœur. Mais qu'est ce que vous faite, s’intéresse Joyce.  
\- Il va chercher Hopper, explique Steve, le plus simplement du monde, alors que Billy vient de serrer le bandana autour de ses yeux.  
\- Eleven avait pas besoin d'un objet, se renfrogne Mike.

Max lui claque l'épaule d'un coup de poing bien senti qui tire un sourire aux lèvres fermes de Billy sans qu'il ne l'ait vu faire.

\- Vous pourriez peut être nous laisser, demande timidement Steve, alors que la main de Billy cherche la sienne.  
\- Certainement pas, s'exclame Mike, en se frottant le torse.  
\- Il a besoin de calme, demande Joyce.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais parfois ça l'aide, ment un peu Steve.  
\- Ça va aller, Princesse. Juste reste à côté de moi.  
\- Où tu veux que j'aille, rit Steve, et c'est comme une vieille blague qu'ils partagent.  
\- Refaire ton brushing, réplique Billy sur le même ton.  
\- Vas te faire foutre, contre Steve le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Quand tu veux, Trésor, se moque Billy et les soupires choqués les ramènent sur terre.

Steve se penche pour déposer un baiser délicat sur le lèvres de Billy, et le jeune homme s'enfonce un peu plus entre les cousins moelleux.

\- OK, vous devez rester silencieux. C'est moi qui pose les questions, explique Steve. Si vous voulez lui demander quelque chose écrivez le sur un papier, continue t il.

Chacun acquiesce avec un degré varié de crédulité, allant de la confiance aveugle pour Max et Eleven, à la défiance totale pour Mike qui finit par croiser les bras.

\- T'es prêt, demande Steve, en un murmure apaisant.  
\- En scène, Trésor, confirme Billy, et leurs mains se séparent.  
\- T'es sûr, on pourrait le faire plus tard, essaye encore Steve.  
\- Pas de détours, Bambi. Je commence à fatigué, dit Billy et c'est comme un électrochoc de voir la terreur marqué le visage parfait de Steve Harrington.

Will est venu se placer contre le flanc de sa mère de l'autre côté du canapé, regardant Steve plus tôt que Billy, l'ensemble le met mal à l'aise, Max peut le deviner à son regard fuyant et à ses mains tremblantes.

\- OK. Billy, appelle calmement Steve, après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné. Il fait un peu frais ici, mais tu as chaud. Tu le sens ?  
\- Il fais un peu frais mais j'ai chaud.  
\- C'est bien, le compliment Steve. Il fait nuit autour de toi ?  
\- Tout est noir mais c'est pas la nuit, répond Billy. C'est comme le néant.  
\- Tu ne vois rien ?

Billy penche la tête sur le côté, s’enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Le bandeau glisse sur son front, délicatement, Steve vient le replacer, évitant soigneusement de toucher la peau dorée de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Dominic, murmure Billy, et la respiration de Steve marque un temps d'arrêt.  
\- Il..... Il va bien, demande Steve, avec un regard coupable.  
\- Il dort, répond Billy. Avec Teddy, précise t il, et un sourire attendri passe sur leurs deux visages.  
\- C'est bien, répète Steve. Mais j'ai besoin que tu trouve Hopper. Jim Hopper, le shérif.

Nouveau mouvement de tête, Billy tourne son visage vers la droite, sa main s'agite contre sa cuisse, et Steve doit fournir de gros efforts pour éviter de le toucher.

\- Il fait noir, dit à nouveau Billy. Mais c'est pas la nuit. C'est le néant.  
\- Rien que le néant ?  
\- Non, c'est …...  
\- Ils se foutent de notre gueule, grogne Mike.  
\- Billy, se dépêche de murmurer Steve avec un regard meurtrier. Où tu es ?  
\- Dans un endroit étrange. Tout est noir et sale, presque comme ici mais en plus....

Billy se mord la lèvre inférieur, butant sur les mots ou sur ce qu'il voit par delà le bandeau couvrant ses yeux.

\- Délabré, reprend il. Tout est délabré. C'est l'autre côté.  
\- L'Upside Down, s’inquiète Eleven.

Steve acquiesce de la tête, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Hopper est là bas ?  
\- Pas vraiment, il est entre les deux, explique Billy.  
\- C'est pas possible, s'énerve Mike.  
\- Ferme la, gronde Max.

Billy s'agite, les mains contractées sur ses cuisses, les jointures blanchies et le souffle court.

\- Il est pas tout seul, murmure Billy.  
\- Qui est avec lui, interroge Joyce.  
\- Qui est avec lui, répète Steve, alors que Billy tremble, et Joyce se couvre la bouche des deux mains.  
\- Un type, vieux et mauvais, Steve. Tellement mauvais, soupire Billy.  
\- Est ce que tu peux le localiser, le pousse Steve, et les larmes pointent au creux de ses paupières.  
\- Il est ici et là bas en même temps. Je pourrais, affirme Billy.  
\- C'est bien, continu, le complimente Steve.

Derrière lui, Mike tape du pied contre le mur, Joyce le regarde avec colère mais n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche pour le réprimander, et Steve se promet d'aller le secouer comme un prunier dès qu'il en aura l’occasion.

Billy redresse un peu la tête, comme s'il cherchait à mieux distinguer quelques chose partiellement dissimuler devant lui.

\- Il s'accroche, dit il alors. Il joue avec quelques chose, c'est ….  
\- C'est des conneries, explose Mike, et Billy se tend alors qu'il manque de tomber du canapé.  
\- Billy, s'exclame Steve. J'ai froid.  
\- Mais c'est que du cinéma, hurle Mike, et Max ne fait que crier plus fort dans le but de le faire taire.

Steve garde ses mains pour lui, allongé au sol juste à côté de Billy, un murmure incompréhensible sur les lèvres. Les lumières ont été rallumé, et les cris ne font que s'intensifier.

\- Je serais à l'heure pour Hawaï, dit alors Billy.  
\- Quoi, s'étouffe Joyce.  
\- Je serais à l'heure pour Hawaï, répète Billy et il retire le bandeau de ses yeux.

Appuyé des deux mains au sol, Billy ne fait que regarder Steve, l'air se charge d’électricité alors qu'ils se dévisagent intensément sans oser se toucher.

\- Il est furieux mais il dit qu'il va bien. Il va essayer d'aller se mettre à l'abri à Crowford, et il sera à l'heure pour Hawaï, résume Billy.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, explose à nouveau Mike, et Max l’attrape par le col pour le plaquer au mur.  
\- Je vais te massacrer, gronde sa sœur et Billy ferme les yeux, cherchant à se retenir d'aller l'aider.  
\- Il a bien dit qu'il cherchait Crowford, demande Joyce, et Billy acquiesce sans bouger, le regard toujours fixé sur Steve. Alors il va bien, il doit être dans une colère noire mais il va bien.  
\- C'est quoi Crowford, demandent Will et Eleven d'une même voix.  
\- La nouvelle maison, explique Joyce.  
\- Quelle maison, s'étonne Will.  
\- On veut déménager, on s'est installé ici dans l'urgence. Jim n'aime plus être si près des bois.  
\- Et Hawaï, interroge Eleven.

Joyce sourit malgré la peur et le chagrin.

\- On doit partir en vacances à Hawaï après les élections, explique t elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- C'est pas vrai, s'extasie Max. C'est génial.  
\- Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens, crache Mike.  
\- Mais ferme la, j'en ai ma claque de tes conneries....  
\- Je me sens pas bien, marmonne Billy.

Et c'est à cet instant que leurs positions étranges semblent enfin attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit calme où on pourrait s'allonger, ordonne Steve, et l'autorité dans sa voix décourage toute protestation.  
\- On va vous laisser, réplique Joyce.  
\- Pas ici, parvient à murmurer Billy.  
\- La chambre de Jon, propose alors Will.  
\- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesce Eleven.  
\- Vous êtes d'accord, demande Steve.  
\- Bien sûr, Trésor. Je vais vous y conduire.

« Non » gronde Billy et enfin une de ses mains quitte le sol pour se serrer douloureusement sur le poignet de Steve.

\- Ça va aller, murmure le jeune homme. Juste donnez moi la direction et je me débrouillerais.

Voir Steve enrouler ses bras fins et délicats autour du corps massif de Billy est étrange, les regarder se cramponner l'un à l'autre est tout aussi dérangeant pourtant bien moins que les mains de Billy glissant sous la ceinture du Jeans de Steve sans que le jeune homme ne s'en offusque.

Le silence s'étire de longues minutes avant que Lucas n'ose soupirer bruyamment.

\- Alors là, on est bien d'accord ils sont super louches, affirme t il, et Max ne fait que rouler des yeux en quittant la pièce.

§§§

Plusieurs heures ont passé entre silence gêné, murmures étouffés et questions ahurissantes. Steve émerge timidement des escaliers, les cheveux ébouriffés, les traits tirés et la chemise de Billy grande ouverte sur les épaules.

« Salut » murmure t il, et Jonathan vient se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Bordel, ce que ça fait du bien de te voir, s'exclame le photographe.  
\- Comment ça va, mec, sourit Steve dans l'embrassade.  
\- Pas mal, pas mal et toi ? Et Billy ?  
\- Il se repose, élude Steve, avant de se dégager doucement des bras toujours sur ses épaules.  
\- Ouais, Will m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Il a dit qu'il réessayerait demain, explique Steve, jetant un coup d’œil vers Joyce.

La mère de famille lui lance un regard concerné depuis la table de la cuisine, puis ses yeux s'attardent sur son torse largement exposé, le médaillon de Billy reposant sur les poils sombres le couvrant et plus bas la trace blanche laissée par la lame l'année précédente.

\- Il est juste fatigué, continu t il, alors qu'il resserre les pans de la chemise sur sa poitrine.  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, s’inquiète Joyce.  
\- Oui, il......

Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, intéressés, intrigués ou inquiets, et Steve ne se sent pas bien.

\- Vous auriez une poche de glaces ou des glaçons, demande t il, pour détourner l'attention.  
\- Bien sûr, réplique Will, et il se précipite sur le congélateur.  
\- Et un truc chaud à boire ?  
\- Je peux te faire du café, propose Jonathan.  
\- C'est pour Billy.

Jonathan ne fait que lui sourire gentiment en le dépassant, les frères Byers s'activent dans la cuisine alors que les regards dérangeants ne l'ont toujours pas quittés.

\- Il va bien, tente Steve.  
\- Ça avait pas l'air, contre Max.  
\- Ouais, c'est pas comme si il se foutait de notre gueule, rage Mike depuis le mur.  
\- Wheeler, avertit Max. Je vais pas te rater, ferme ta gue.... Grande bouche, se corrige la jeune femme au regard courroucé de Joyce.  
\- Ah ouais, et pourquoi il a pas pu nous dire où il était exactement ?  
\- Parce que c'était trop pour lui. Il aurait pas dû essayer ce soir, les interrompe Steve. Il a trop forcé.

Le murmure a le mérite de faire taire la dispute avant qu' elle ne s'envenime, mais les regards se portent à nouveau sur lui et Steve se sent trembler.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, demande gentiment Max.

Steve ne fait que secouer la tête, c'est l'histoire de Billy, la vie de Billy, les souffrances de Billy.

\- Il a juste besoin de se reposer, demain on ira faire un tour près des..... Merde, grommelle Steve, alors qu'il se triture les cheveux de sa main libre.  
\- Un problème, mon Cœur, s'inquiète Joyce.  
\- Notre voiture est resté près de la voix ferrée. Et toutes nos affaires sont dedans.  
\- File moi les clés, propose Jonathan. Et on ira la chercher. Will ?  
\- Pas de problème, assure le second Byers.  
\- Elles sont dans la poche de Billy, explique Steve, désignant la veste toujours sur la même chaise.  
\- OK, on va aller vous la chercher.

« Merci » murmure Steve, acceptant la tasse brûlante et le pain de glace avant de se détourner le plus rapidement possible. Les pas derrière lui l'irrite et l’inquiète, Billy ne va pas bien, et le laisser seul dans ses moments de profond désarrois n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Seul réconfort dans son malheur, il peut entendre Dustin et Jonathan gronder que si Mike ose encore une fois s'en prendre à Billy ou Steve il aura à répondre de ses actes.

\- Steve, l'interpelle Max, alors qu'il approche la porte de la chambre. Tu crois que je pourrais lui parler ?  
\- Pas maintenant, il a besoin de......Se reposer, tente Steve, avec une moue septique absolument pas crédible.  
\- Il a besoin de se reposer ou d'être seul avec toi ?  
\- Les deux, concède le jeune homme. Écoute, il ira mieux demain matin, en attendant laisse nous tranquille.  
\- C'est si grave que ça ?  
\- Pas vraiment grave, mais éprouvant, affirme t il.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est pas à moi de l'expliquer.  
\- Si je lui pose la question, il me répondra, interroge incertaine Max.  
\- J'en sais rien. C'est vraiment très personnel. Et honnêtement, on en a jamais parlé à personne d'autre, ment il, juste un peu. 

Le grognement derrière la porte vient rejoindre le grondement dans sa tête, et Steve se tend.

\- C'est pas le moment. Laisse moi m'occuper de lui et j'essayerai de lui parler quand il ira mieux.  
\- OK, dis lui juste que je pense à lui, d'accord, insiste la jeune femme.  
\- Il le sait.

Max attend de voir se refermer la porte et d'avoir entendu le « Bambi » tremblant et agressif de Billy pour quitter les escaliers.


	4. De l'ironie de la soumission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scène de sexe entre hommes

La matinée est déjà bien entamée quand Steve émerge, le sommeil est encore lourd sous ses paupières mais les mains de Billy sont fermement agrippés à ses hanches, le maintenant plaqué contre le matelas.

Steve gémit quand la langue rigide vient frotter le point le plus secret de son corps, ses membres sont encore endoloris de la tension de la veille, pourtant Steve se sent soupirer d'envie alors qu'il essaye d'écarter les jambes.

Tout autour de lui, Billy gronde, emplissant l'air et sa tête de ce besoin viscéral de le posséder. Et comme toujours Steve se laisse aller, patient, attentif, immobile, attendant les ordres silencieux de l'homme de sa vie.

Et les ordres viennent sous la forme des mains possessives de Billy soulevant ses hanches, Steve se cramponne des deux mains à l'oreiller, plantant ses genoux dans le matelas alors que Billy le pénètre bien trop brutalement. Le gémissement tremblant dit l'urgence et le besoin alors que Billy ne lui laisse pas le temps de retrouver son souffle.

Steve enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant ses cris d'extase dans le tissu humide, dans son dos le torse massif de son maître se soulève rapidement en rythme avec ses coups de reins bien trop puissants pour être humain.

\- Je veux t'entendre, gronde Billy dans son oreille, et Steve ne peut que secouer la tête. Y a personne dans la maison, cri, ordonne le monstre merveilleux.

Et Steve cri, de cette voix désespérée et de ses mots indécents que Billy aime par dessus tout, une main se perdant dans ses cheveux en désordres, l'homme de sa vie le cajole de tendres promesses alors que ses doigts agrippent douloureusement son crâne et les mèches brunes le recouvrant.

\- Dis le, demande gentiment Billy, quand les coups de rein s’accélèrent subitement.  
\- Tu me fais mal, Billy. S'il te plaît, arrêtes, récite parfaitement Steve, accentuant bien la détresse dans sa voix alors qu'il est sur le point de jouir.  
\- Encore, Trésor.  
\- Billy, tu... Ah putain, tu me fais mal, continu, supplie sa Princesse.

Plus que de continuer, Billy s'enfonce un peu plus à chaque allée et venu entre les chairs délicates de son Trésor, le « Je t'aime » qu'il prononce vaut bien plus que toutes les richesses du monde, et les larmes disent tout ce que Steve a besoin de savoir.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais », « Je te protégerais », « Je mourrais pour toi », et plus que tout « Je ne suis rien sans toi ».

Il ne leurs en faut pas plus pour s'effondrer le corps emporter par le plaisir et l'esprit emplit de l'amour merveilleux les unissant.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, demande immédiatement Billy.  
\- Nan, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, assure Steve.  
\- Même hier soir ?  
\- T'étais bien trop fatigué pour me faire quoi que ce soit, se moque son Trésor, et Billy grogne. 

Steve se tord le cou, juste assez pour pouvoir observer le visage parfait de l'homme de sa vie, le grognement s'accompagne d'une moue boudeuse, adorable loin de son expression parfaitement maîtrisée habituelle.

\- T'as trop forcé, ajoute Steve, des plus sérieux.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu.  
\- Arrête de te la jouer et parle moi.  
\- Mais je te parle, tout le temps, précise Billy.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- OK, Trésor. Je vais faire attention.  
\- Économise tes forces, acquiesce Steve. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Billy se laisse glisser du corps parfait de sa Poupée, libérant par la même occasion l'intimité frémissante qu'il rêve déjà de reprendre. Appuyé d'un coude au matelas, il se penche sur la table de chevet, attrapant le réveil, presque midi.

\- T'as faim, Beauté ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Toi, réplique Steve.  
\- Pas encore. Ça va venir. Je vais aller chercher la voiture et....  
\- Jon l'a ramené cette nuit, coupe sa Princesse.  
\- Jon ? Jonathan ? Il était là, s’inquiète Billy, et Steve comprend très bien sa terreur.  
\- Hey, tout va bien, le rassure Steve. Il était en bas quand je suis allé chercher de la glace.  
\- Mais pas avant ?  
\- Non, t'as rien perdu, affirme son Ange.  
\- Promis ? Bambi ?  
\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ? 

Billy hausse les épaules, la fatigue parasite encore son cerveau, et même s'il a toute confiance en Steve parfois ses pensées le font douter. Il lui suffirait d'une petite incursion dans l'esprit merveilleux de son Trésor pour se rassurer, mais ils n'en sont plus là. Alors quand Steve lui sourit gentiment, en attendant sa décision, Billy choisit de se pencher sur ses lèvres amoureusement.

\- Tu es parfait, Trésor.  
\- Je sais, répond Steve avec une arrogance grisante.  
\- Je vais partir en reconnaissance, je pense que je sais où est la porte.  
\- Tu me laisse le temps de prendre une douche, commence Steve en se levant, mais la large main de Billy dans son dos le ramène contre le matelas.  
\- Toi tu reste ici, dors, douche toi, mange, astique toi si tu veux je m'en fous, mais tu ne quitte pas cette maison, ordonne Billy.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu rêve, s'exclame sa Poupée.

Billy le regarde avec un haussement de sourcil provocateur qui dit « Essaie pour voir » alors Steve cesse de se battre contre la poigne puissante dans son dos.

\- Sérieux, je l'ai pas fait exprès, ça arrive quand on se bat contre des monstre et je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave que ça, j'ai même pas mal...  
\- T'as fini de râler, le coupe Billy. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te voit, explique le jeune homme.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les trois quarts des gens te connaissent depuis que t'es gosse, y en aura au moins des dizaine pour te reconnaître.  
\- Toi aussi, contre Steve.  
\- Je suis mort depuis quatre ans, je connaissais presque personne, et ils ne me cherchent pas. Toi si.  
\- Personne me cherche. 

« OK peut être que personne te cherche mais tu es trop facilement reconnaissable » soupire Billy, Steve lui lance un regard septique qui pourrait être intimidant si son Trésor n'était pas si beau et attendrissant.

\- T'as pas changé en quatre ans, murmure Billy en caressant amoureusement une mèche rebelle. La même tignasse indomptable, le même corps d'ado, le même visage de Poupée. Tu feras pas dix mètres sans tomber sur une vieille couguar dégueulasse qui fantasme sur toi depuis que t'as douze ans.

La tirade se veut ironique mais Steve sent bien le fond de peur irrépressible derrière les compliments détournés, pourtant le jeune homme voudrait protester, Billy ne devrait pas être seul, pas maintenant alors que ces forces ne sont pas encore optimal, que n'importe quelle saloperie pourrait lui tomber dessus sans prévenir, et..... 

\- Écoute Trésor, tu es porté disparu, pas présumé mort. C'est juste.... Je veux pas prendre de risque, explique patiemment Billy. Je veux juste vérifier quelques petits trucs.  
\- Et tu auras besoin de moi, insiste Steve.  
\- J'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs et si j'ai besoin de toi, je viendrais te chercher. Deal, propose Billy.

Steve pèse le pour et le contre, il n'a pas eu le temps de demander des nouvelles de ses parents, pour autant qu'il le sache, ils vivent toujours au Japon, le soucis de veiller sur lui en moins. Non, personne ne le cherche, personne n'a besoin de lui, sauf Billy et leur famille de choix et tous ses gosses perdus.

\- Trésor, appelle gentiment Billy.  
\- OK, apporte moi du café, consent Steve.

Billy dépose un léger baiser entre ses mèches folles avant de quitter la chambre.

§§§§

La maison est silencieuse, Billy est bien venu déposé une tasse de café sur la table de chevet mais il est gelé quand Steve ouvre les yeux, c'est un courant d'air froid subite dans son dos nu qui l'a réveillé. Steve s'ébroue, décidé à chasser la sensation désagréable.

Leurs sacs de voyage sont posés contre le mur près de la porte, le Jeans de la veille et un t shirt propre, il quitte la chambre avec l'idée d'explorer la maison quand un bruit venant du rez de chaussé le fige sur place. Billy pourrait déjà être rentrer mais il serait venu le chercher.

Alors aussi silencieusement que possible, Steve descend les escaliers, pour découvrir Jonathan penché sur l'évier de cuisine.

Et même si les liens les unissant ont sûrement souffert de la distance et de l'absence, le souvenir des dernières semaines dans le secret de sa maison lui tire un sourire, Jonathan lui a manqué.  
« Salut » lance Steve avec enthousiasme avant de se figer, à quelques mètres de lui, Jonathan sursaute avant de se tendre désagréablement.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur.  
\- T’inquiète, bredouille le photographe sans se retourner.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demande Steve, parce qu'il déteste le silence, il n'y est plus habitué.  
\- Hum.... La vaisselle, Maman devait passer à la mairie avant d'aller bosser.

« Je peux t'aider » propose Steve, saisissant un torchon et Jonathan s'écarte brutalement. Steve reste exactement là où il est, pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait de mal.

\- Ça va, j'ai presque finit, murmure le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- Un peu, reconnaît Steve.   
\- Il reste des sandwichs dans le frigo, ou je peux te faire un truc si tu veux.  
\- Des sandwichs, c'est parfait, merci. Tu as vu Billy, ajoute t il, en refermant le frigo.  
\- Heu, non, il a pris votre voiture, explique Jonathan.  
\- Oh oui, merci, d'être aller la chercher.  
\- Pas de problème. 

Steve avale lentement le pain trop sec et le jambon froid, Jonathan sèche consciencieusement les verres, les couverts et assiettes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, demande gentiment Steve, alors que l'autre refuse obstinément de lever les yeux sur lui.  
\- Je.... Ouais, j'ai peut être eu peur, marmonne Jonathan. J'ai cru que tu étais parti avec Billy et j'ai..... Y a que Nancy et moi à l'appart, j'ai plus l'habitude du monde.  
\- Vous avez emménagé ensemble ? C'est génial, s'exclame Steve.  
\- Ça fera bientôt un an, confirme le photographe. Je gagne bien ma vie maintenant, du coup c'est plus facile.  
\- Et Nancy, interroge Steve en se levant.  
\- A la fac, elle étudie le journalisme. 

« Où » veut savoir Steve, alors qu'il fouille les placards pour ranger la vaisselle sèche.

\- Indianapolis, c'est pour ça qu'on était pas là hier soir. Les gosses sont partis tout seul sans nous prévenir.  
\- C'est plus vraiment des gosses, ils sont tous plus grand que moi, rit Steve, et Jonathan ne peut qu'acquiescer avec un sourire radieux.  
\- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, murmure Jon. Ma mère serait devenu folle si il leurs était arrivé quelques chose.

« Billy » soupire Steve, et la lumière dans ses yeux semble faite pour réveiller le monde.

\- C'est Billy, moi j'ai fait que le suivre, assure Steve.  
\- D'après Will, tu t'es jeté sur le demodog tout seul.  
\- Faut pas exagérer, je savais très bien que Billy était juste derrière moi. Il aurait pas laisser cette saloperie me faire du mal.  
\- Il a raté son cou, constate Jonathan, désignant la marque sur sa mâchoire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je peux pas voir un gosse en galère, ironise le jeune homme et Jonathan ne fait que hocher la tête en écarquillant les yeux.

La douche et le café ont fait le reste, Steve se sent fort, téméraire, courageux, prêt à affronter le monde aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, qui rentre environ une heure plus tard.

\- T'as trouvé ton bonheur, se moque Steve, quand Billy se penche sur ses lèvres.

Le coup d’œil pourrait passer pour ironique vu de l’extérieur mais Steve sait, il connaît la réponse par cœur, pas besoin qu'elle résonne dans sa tête, pourtant Billy se fend d'un sourire carnassier avec un « Juste sous mes yeux, Trésor » qui lui rappelle les plus belles heures de leur vie.

\- Je vais repartir dans le néant, commence Billy, mais Steve l'arrête d'un « Sûrement pas » déterminé. Je dois vérifier un truc.  
\- Tu dois manger un truc, corrige Steve, et pour une fois l'homme de sa vie à le mérite d'avoir l'air gêné.  
\- OK, je mange un truc et je repars dans le néant. Je sais où est la porte, faut que j’envoie Hop là bas, comme ça je pourrais l'en sortir avant de fermer cette saloperie pour de bon.  
\- Tu te sens capable de le faire aujourd'hui ?  
\- C'est dangereux pour lui de rester là bas, explique Billy, et même s'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds, Steve est prêt à le croire sur parole.  
\- Quand on y va, demande Steve d'un air effrayé.  
\- T'as pas besoin de venir, assure Billy.  
\- Dans tes rêves !

Billy soupire en jetant un coup d’œil vers l'arrière, vers Jonathan comprend Steve, et il n'aime absolument pas cet air de connivence qu'ils affichent, alors qu'ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole en quatre ans.

\- J'irais avec lui, dit alors Jon, comme Steve le craignait. J'y suis déjà allé, on devrait s'en sortir.  
\- Et tu fais quoi si tu perd le contrôle, s'énerve sa Poupée.  
\- C'est pas le moment....  
\- Et ce sera quand le moment ? Quand il sera trop tard ?

Billy soupire en fermant les yeux, Steve ne se soumet que lorsque cela l'arrange, et jamais quand cela compte vraiment.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de cet endroit, ordonne Billy.  
\- Dans tes rêves, répète Steve.  
\- Je t'y emmènerais pas, contre son petit ami.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour ça ?  
\- Peut être qu'on pourrait d'abord se concentrer sur parler à Hopper avant de prévoir la mission commando, intervient Jonathan. Les gamins devraient bientôt rentrer du lycée, Nancy est déjà en route et me mère devrait arrivé bientôt. Fais ton truc dans le néant et on avisera. Ça marche ?

Steve le dévisage de longues secondes, jamais Jonathan n'a aligné autant de mots en une seule conversation devant lui encore moins en une seule phrase. La gêne oubliée revient brouiller son visage à l'instant où leurs regards se croisent. Billy semble capter le malaise mais un coup d’œil d'avertissement de Steve le dissuade de creuser la question, au moins pour les prochaines heures.

\- OK, consent Billy. On attend ta mère et les sales gosses.  
\- Et Nancy, demande innocemment Steve.

Billy ne fait que grogner en se levant, désignant la porte du jardin de la tête avec une cigarette déjà coincé entre les lèvres.

\- Il est jaloux, murmure Steve, d'un air amusé mais Jonathan n'y voit rien de drôle.


	5. Steve, j'ai peur!

La soirée est à peine entamée quand Nancy Wheeler fait son entrée, la jeune femme n'a pas vraiment changé, ses boucles folles semblent un peu plus disciplinées, le tailleur est plus saillant que les robes à fleurs dont il se souvient et son sourire de façade l'irrite déjà. Pourtant Steve lui rend volontiers son accolade, se retenant de jeter un coup d’œil vers Billy qui doit fulminer.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, sourit elle en s'éloignant.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu vas bien, demande sincèrement Steve.  
\- Oui, je termine bientôt ma dernière année de journalisme, j'ai décroché un très bon stage dans un journal d'Indianapolis. Bon, Jon m'a aidé à y entrer mais quand même, mon prof dit que j'ai le meilleur stage de la classe, s'exclame t elle, fière non seulement des compliments qu'elle a reçu mais aussi de la réussite de son petit ami.  
\- C'est génial, je suis sûr que tu seras une super journaliste.  
\- J'espère. Et toi, comment ça va depuis quatre ans ?  
\- Pas mal, élude Steve sans se départir de son sourire.

Sa vie est belle et passionnante, il est heureux, amoureux et il a le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose d'important malgré ses moyens limités, mais Billy a été clair, il serait trop risqué de mélanger leurs deux vies. Alors Steve fait preuve de trésor d'inventivité pour répondre aux questions de son ex petite amie sans rien dévoiler de leur vie, pas même la ville où ils se sont établit, près de trois ans au paravent.

\- Mais tu travaille dans quoi, cherche à comprendre la jeune femme.  
\- Le sociale, répond vaguement Steve. On aide des gamins qui en ont besoin.  
\- Comment, commence Nancy pour être interrompu par le « Billy » paniqué de Max.

Le froid qui prend possession de son ventre remonte horriblement le long de son épine dorsale quand Billy gémit misérablement, Steve sait qu'il devrait déjà être aux près de son âme sœur mais ses pieds restent fixés au sol. 

De là où il est, il peut voir le sommet du crâne de Max, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose, Billy est à terre, probablement recroquevillé sur lui même et le gémissement vient de se transformer en une plainte déchirante qui présage du pire.

\- Billy, supplie encore Max, et les mains de la jeune femme s'approchent dangereusement du corps tremblant.  
\- Le touche pas, ordonne Steve, se mettant enfin en mouvement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Rien, affirme t elle. On discutait et il s'est effondré.  
\- Il est tombé, demande t il, recevant une négation de la tête. Il a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Non, rien vraiment.

Max le dévisage, le rouge aux joues et les larmes aux yeux, Steve s'agenouille à une dizaine de centimètre de Billy, qui garde les yeux hermétiquement clos, les bras serrés autour de son torse, et la tête rentrée dans le cou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fessais, veut savoir Steve.  
\- Rien, réplique la jeune femme sur la défensive.  
\- Je ne t'accuse de rien, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir l'aider, explique t il, le plus posément possible, alors que Billy gémit à nouveau ramenant ses jambes contre son ventre.

Steve ferme les yeux sur des larmes qu'il ne peut pas laisser couler, le soupire n'exprime pas le quart de sa lassitude et de son angoisse, pourtant c'est d'une voix calme et égale qu'il insiste d'un « Max » affectueux.

\- On parlait de ma vie et de mon nouveau copain, explique t elle. Je lui ai touché le bras et puis.....  
\- D'accord, tu n'as rien fait de mal, assure gentiment Steve. Reculez, je vais avoir besoin d'air. Restez le plus silencieux possible.

Steve ferme les yeux sur un soupire tremblant, il cherche à se calmer, focalisant son attention sur la respiration haletante de Billy et tentant d'ignorer les regards qui pèsent lourd sur sa nuque.

\- Billy, appelle calmement Steve, après quelques secondes interminables. Il fait un peu frais ici, mais tu as chaud. Tu le sens ?  
\- Il fais un peu frais mais j'ai chaud, répond l'homme de sa vie.  
\- C'est bien, le compliment Steve. Il fait nuit autour de toi ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, mais le soleil se couche.  
\- D'accord, murmure Steve, et le « Encore leur cinéma » de Mike lui donne des envies de meurtres. Où es tu ?  
\- Sérieux, grogne Mike. El, dit quelque chose.

Mais la jeune femme ne fait que secouer la tête, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Max pour soutenir son amie.

\- C'est des conneries, s’énerve encore plus Mike, et personne ne semble savoir quoi faire.  
\- Dégagez le, s'emporte Steve et Billy se tend sur un gémissement déchirant.

Steve baisse la tête, écoutant Dustin traîner Mike dans le jardin avant de se redresser, les yeux fixés sur l'homme de sa vie avec un « Désolé, Billy » qui contient mal sa colère, avant de se reprendre, parlant le plus calmement possible.

\- Billy, où es tu ?  
\- Dehors, répond l'homme apeuré, après une petite pause.  
\- Dans la rue ? Il y a des maisons ? Des magasins ?  
\- Des arbres, contre Billy.  
\- Tu es dans un parc ou dans les bois ?  
\- Il y a des arbres, répète t il. Et un trou immense, j'ai peur. Steve, j'ai peur.  
\- Je vais venir te chercher, promet son Trésor, et Billy trésaille. Mais tu dois me dire où tu es. C'est quoi ce trou ?  
\- Un trou immense avec des cailloux...... Il est là, panique Billy. Il va me faire du mal.  
\- Non, Billy, je vais venir te chercher, insiste fermement Steve. Où es tu ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ?  
\- Un pont en corde et ….... Il est trop rapide, pleure la voix méconnaissable.

Max touche doucement son épaule pour attirer son attention, la jeune femme attend quelques secondes avant d'oser parler quand Steve hoche la tête en murmurant « Tout doucement ».

\- Demande lui s'il y a un grand panneau jaune à côté du pont.  
\- Billy, est ce que tu vois un grand panneau jaune ?  
\- « Attention au vide », lit Billy sans le savoir.  
\- La carrière, s'exclame Dustin. Il est à l'ancienne carrière.  
\- C'est bien, Billy. Tu te débrouille très bien.

« Steve » soupire Billy en réponse et sa voix n'a rien de commun avec son intonation grave et sensuelle habituelle et tout de l'enfant perdu et apeuré.

\- Encore une question, Billy. Est ce que tu peux me dire l'heure ?  
\- Il y a un 8 sur ma montre mais j'ai pas le temps de lire l'autre, il arrive, j'ai peur, Steve.  
\- C'est pas grave, Billy, murmure gentiment Steve, avant de se tourner. 

Ses traits ont toujours ce reflet de peur inimaginable, mais sa voix reste d'un calme olympien quand il s'adresse directement à Jonathan.

\- OK, ça se passe maintenant. Il faut aller à la carrière immédiatement.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant, veut savoir Max.  
\- Quelqu'un est en danger à la carrière, sûrement poursuivi par un Demodog, explique Steve, tout aussi calmement.  
\- On y va, affirme le photographe, avec un regard d'avertissement pour quiconque aurait l'idée de protester. Vous venez ?  
\- Partez devant, confirme Steve. Je le réveille et on vous rejoint.

Malgré son air septique, Nancy accepte l'arme que lui tend son petit ami, Dustin et Will ont déjà enfilé leurs vestes pour courir vers la voiture, Lucas n'ose pas bougé, Max et Eleven sont toujours recroquevillées contre le flanc de Steve qui attend impatiemment qu'ils aient tous quitter la pièce pour faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Dustin vient saisir Lucas par le bras, murmurant un « Occupe toi de Mike » alors qu'il claque des doigts pour attirer l'attention des filles, rien qu'un petit mouvement de tête vers la porte pour les inciter à se lever et il est parti.

\- Vas avec eux, souffle Max, pour Eleven.  
\- Venir aussi ?  
\- Je partirais avec Billy et Steve, réplique Max. Vas s'y.

Eleven embrasse doucement le front de Steve en se levant, avant de quitter la cuisine en silence.

\- Rejoins les, demande Steve, mais Max secoue la tête.  
\- Je veux aider.  
\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, mais tu peux aller aider les autres à la carrière.  
\- Il n'y a pas assez de place dans les voitures des garçons, contre la jeune femme.

Steve sait que le temps presse tant pour Billy que pour cette personne au prise avec un Demodog, un enfant probablement si il en croit l'étrange tonalité de la voix de Billy.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, tente encore une fois Steve.  
\- Je ne partirais pas, c'est pas la peine d'insister, il n'a pas l'air bien, et toi non plus, s'empresse d'ajouter la jeune femme, anticipant les protestations de Steve.

Billy ne fait que se ratatiner sur lui même, marmonnant une suite de mots sans logique, appelant son prénom en une sorte de prière déchirante, alors que Max le presse d'un « Steve » sans appel.

\- Billy, je vais venir te chercher, tu dois te réveiller.  
\- J'ai peur, dit à peu près clairement Billy, tirant un « Putain » tremblant des lèvres de son Trésor.

Steve se penche, observant le profil merveilleux de l'homme de sa vie, Billy tremble toujours, sa voix moins qu'un murmure et les mains douloureusement contractées dans le tissus de son pantalon.  
« Et merde » gronde Steve, une inspiration incertaine et il se penche, mordant profondément la chair tendre du cou de Billy.

\- Mais t'es malade, s'écrit Max, alors qu'elle agrippe les épaules de Steve dans le but de l'écarter de son frère.

Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, Steve ne se préoccupe que des mains possessivement accrochées à ses poignets, du feulement animal et du « Trésor » indécent qui fait courir Max.


	6. Impacts.

Max n'a pas attendu plus de cinq minutes à l'arrière de leur voiture quand la porte s'ouvre. Le visage de Steve est d'un rouge écarlate des plus explicite quand il s'installe sur le siège passager, le jeune homme ne croise pas son regard. Billy irradie de tension qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier pourtant Steve cherche à réajuster son pantalon maladroitement, et si elle en croit les « Cris heureux » qu'elle a pu entendre, son frère ne s'est pas privé, profitant sans vergogne du corps de Steve alors qu'une catastrophe approche à grands pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, demande son frère en démarrant la voiture.  
\- J'ai essayé de la faire partir, se défend Steve, sans oser le regarder.

Billy fulmine en enfonçant la pédale d'accélérateur, Steve n'ose ni bouger, ni parler, encore moins respirer. Le crépuscule est plus qu'avancer, d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent à la carrière, il fera nuit, ajoutant encore au danger, d'autant plus que l'endroit est immense et à l'abandon depuis des années.

\- Tu parles à personne de ce que tu as vu, gronde Billy, lui lançant un regard meurtrier depuis le rétro viseur.  
\- Je sais pas ce que j'ai vu, répond honnêtement Max et c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarque l'absence de blessure à la basse du cou de son frère. Qu'est ce, commence t elle, mais ne se sent pas capable de poursuivre.  
\- Ça te regarde pas, assure Billy, en réponse à son silence.  
\- Peut être mais c'est vraiment étrange, vous êtes tellement bizarre.

Steve gémit péniblement alors qu'il semble se ratatiner sur lui même, de là où elle est, Max peut voir les épaules déjà tendues de Billy se carrer un peu plus, pourtant la main qu'il glisse le long de la cuisse de Steve est douce, attentive, hésitante.

Le jeune homme ose alors un regard troublé vers Billy, répondant d'un soupire tremblant au petit hochement de tête de son frère.

\- J'avais pas le choix, murmure Steve.  
\- Je comprends, assure Billy, et sa main glisse tendrement de la cuisse aux mèches désordonnées de Steve.

Billy ne regarde pas vraiment la route, ni même les panneaux, pourtant ils s'approchent rapidement de la carrière, sans prendre le moindre détour, et Max comprend que ce dont ils ont déjà été témoins n'est rien comparé à l'étendue des pouvoirs de son frère.

Billy saute hors de la voiture sans prendre le temps de couper le contact, tendu à l’extrême il scanne les environs des yeux, pourtant Max sait que plus que ses yeux, c'est autre chose qui le guide directement à l'opposé des voix de leurs amis déjà sur place.

Sa batte à la main, Steve le suit de près avec un « J'ai retenu la leçon » que Max ne comprend pas et tous ses messages codés commence sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Tu reste derrière moi, ordonne Steve quand elle lui emboîte le pas.  
\- Et toi tu reste derrière Billy ?  
\- C'est comme ça que ça marche, répond simplement Steve, en haussant les épaules.

Le grondement de son frère la fait sursauter, Steve soupire en secouant la tête, marmonnant « Dis le » mais Billy ne semble pas réellement écouter. Ils avancent lentement, dépassant le pont et le grand panneau jaune, s'écartant de la fausse pour approcher les arbres et l'orée des bois.

La rumeur des conversations des autres s'est éteinte, ne reste que le murmure des bois, le bruit de leurs pas sur les branches sèches et l’effroyable tambourinement de son cœur.

Se tournant sur le côté, la tête de Billy oscille comme guider par une mélodie qu'il est le seul à entendre, Steve se fige, attendant sûrement de comprendre d'où viendra le danger, mais Billy reste parfaitement immobile, les mains relâchées, le corps détendu, presque décontracté.

\- Prépare toi, dit il simplement, avant de désigner un arbre à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux. La gamine est là haut.

Steve acquiesce gravement de la tête, il se campe fermement sur ses pieds, scanne les environs dans la direction opposée de l'endroit où les yeux de Billy regardent sans même cligner des paupières.  
Le premier mouvement aurait pu passer inaperçu si Billy n'avait pas subitement tourner la tête, la créature avance lentement, prudemment comme pour évaluer les forces en présence.

Pas plus grande que celle de la veille, la bête est pourtant bien plus impressionnante, probablement dû au regard rouge braqué sur eux là où il n'y avait que des dents par le passé et à l'intelligence qui s'en dégage.

\- C'est quoi ce truc, demande Max.  
\- On leurs a pas encore donné de nom, réplique Steve sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Vous en avez déjà vu ?  
\- En vrai ? Non. Mais Billy les a déjà vu en rêve, explique le jeune homme.  
\- Quoi, s'exclame Max et Billy gronde.

La créature charge, comprenant où est la menace et où est le meilleur angle d'attaque. Comme il s'y attendait, le monstre se lance droit sur Steve, mais Billy le plaque au sol d'un seul coup d'épaule.

\- La gamine, ordonne son frère, et Steve s’exécute dans la seconde.

Billy se redresse, maintenant le monstre au sol d'un pied profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge, la chose cherche à se débattre, à faire disparaître le pression impressionnante lui coupant le souffle mais Billy ne semble même pas remarquer les gestes désespérés, alors qu'il fouille les environs des yeux à l’a fut d'autres menaces.

Steve tend sa batte à Max, avant de grimper rapidement le long des branches. L'enfant n'a pas plus de huit ans, menue et effrayée, elle ne fait que se ratatiner sur elle même quand Steve atteint le creux dans le quel elle se cache.

\- Hey, salut, ma Puce. Je m'appelle Steve et toi ?

La petite fille ne fait que le regarder de ses grands yeux terrorisés, Steve se cramponne de son mieux à sa branche, jetant un coup d’œil vers le sol, et Billy qui vient de détacher la tête de la créature du reste de son corps, d'un coup de talon mortel.

\- On doit descendre de cet arbre, Chérie, explique posément Steve.  
\- Il y a des monstres, murmure l'enfant, et Steve reconnaît le ton implorant qui avait percé de la voix étrange de Billy plus tôt dans la soirée.  
\- Je sais, mais mon ami s'occupe des monstres. Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Allez viens, Trésor.  
\- J'ai peur, répond elle simplement.  
\- Je sais, mais on est venu te sauver. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Sandy » murmure elle, et Steve lui sourit sur un « Bonjour Sandy » qu'il espère rassurant.

\- Regarde, Sandy. Le monstre est mort. Billy s'en est occupé.  
\- C'est qui Billy ?  
\- Tu vois le beau gosse là bas, demande Steve avec un coup de tête vers le bas, recevant un petit hochement de la petite. C'est mon Billy. Il est super fort et les monstres ont peur de lui. Tu veux bien descendre ?  
\- Tu vas me ramener à ma maman ?  
\- Bien sûr, mon Cœur.  
\- Elle va être fâchée, j'ai pas le droit d'aller dans les bois toute seule.  
\- Alors, on lui dira rien, promet Steve. Si tu me jure de jamais recommencer, ça marche, Trésor ?

L'enfant acquiesce encore de la tête et elle tend la main, acceptant les bras rassurant de Steve autour de ses épaules.

\- OK, Sandy, tu t'accroche et je nous fais descendre. Tu me fais confiance ?

L'enfant oscille péniblement de la tête contre son torse, et Steve ne résiste pas à l'envie de déposer un tendre baiser entre ses longues mèches blondes.

Le descente n'a rien d'extraordinaire de son point de vue, mais Sandy gémit de terreur le visage enfoui dans le tissus de son t shirt.

\- Tu te débrouille comme une championne, Sandy. On y est presque. Allez encore un petit effort.  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Je comprend, assure gentiment Steve, alors que son pied atteint les dernières branche. Regarde, c'est Billy, il va t'aider à descendre.

Déjà Billy tend les bras avec un sourire rassurant loin de son rictus carnassier habituelle, Sandy hésite jusqu'au « Enchanté, Princesse » que lui offre son autre sauveur avec un clin d’œil charmeur.  
Billy hausse un sourcil moqueur au petit grognement outré de Steve, alors qu'il dépose l'enfant au sol, et Sandy hurle un « Max » qui les surprend tous les deux.

\- Tu la connais, s'étonne Steve, alors qu'il accepte la main de Billy pour sauter les derniers centimètres le séparant du sol.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, s'énerve Max, alors que ces bras se serrent sur Sandy.  
\- Donovan m'a dit que y a que les grands qui osent venir ici, et il dit tout le temps que je suis un bébé, mais c'est pas vrai, pleurniche l'enfant.  
\- Je vais lui faire la tête au carré, affirme la jeune femme. Maryse sait où tu es?

Sandy ne répond que d'une négation de la tête hésitante, Max soupire, alors qu'elle ressert les bras autour du corps fragile. 

\- On devrait pas traîner, presse Steve, alors qu'il pousse gentiment Max d'une main dans le dos.  
\- On est pas tous seul, confirme Billy.  
\- T'es sûr, s’inquiète Max, alors qu'elle court pour passer devant le pont. Il faut aller chercher les autres.

Billy ne fait que hocher de la tête, alors que Steve vient se coller contre son flanc avec sa batte levé, prêt à frapper.

\- Respire, Trésor. Je te protégerais, promet Billy.  
\- Pas moi, contre Steve.

Le coup d’œil est sans appel, Billy ne transigera plus jamais avec la sécurité de son Trésor, il lui a déjà bien assez fait défaut par le passé pour manquer à ses devoirs à nouveau.

\- Jon, cri Steve en apercevant le groupe. On l'a trouvé, il faut partir.  
\- Sandy, s'exclame Dustin. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On se tire, ordonne Billy. 

Et tout le monde prend le sentier menant aux voitures, Eleven ralentit le pas pour arriver à la hauteur de Billy, le regard qu'elle lui lance est intense, et Billy s'y soumet sans sourciller.

\- Plus tard, Gamine, dit il et elle acquiesce de la tête. Avance, ils....

Billy se retourne si violemment qu'Eleven pense que son cou risque de se briser dans le mouvement brusque. La jeune femme veut se retourner à son tour pour l'aider mais Billy ne fait que la repousser sur le côté, attrapant la bête qui se jetait sur elle par la gorge.

\- Cours, ordonne t il, alors que sa poigne se resserre violemment sur les chairs putrides.  
\- Pas seul, bute t elle.

Billy ne fait que désigner le bout du sentier de la tête, Steve, Jonathan et Dustin se précipitent revolver et batte lever prêt au combat. Eleven recule alors prudemment, passant derrière la barrière protectrice de ses amis, pour venir se cacher dans les bras de Mike.

Le gargouillis est horrible à entendre, les membres décharnés ne s'agitent plus qu'en un enchaînement de mouvements anarchiques présageant de la fin, qui vient avec un bruit sec d'os brisé. Billy lâche prise mais ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

\- On se tire, presse Jon. Billy ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Billy, insiste Steve. S'il te plaît, Bébé.

Billy ne fait que lui lancer un regard alors qu'une voix gronde dans sa tête, Steve n'a le temps que de pousser Jonathan hors de chemin et de redresser la tête du sol où ils ont atterrit pour voir Billy agripper la jambe d'un autre monstre aux yeux rouges.

\- Billy, panique Jonathan, tentant de se relever.  
\- Laisse le faire, ordonne Steve, le repoussant vers le sol. Il gère.

Jonathan se laisse épingler au sol par le corps tendu de Steve qui ne fait que regarder son Billy d'un air fasciné des plus séduisant.

Billy traîne la créature loin de Steve et des autres victimes potentielles, son regard se porte à l'autre extrémité de la clairière et un autre gémissement inhumain les percute. 

L'autre créature semble voler à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol, alors que Billy l'attire tout aussi loin des autres que possible par la seule force de son esprit.

Déjà ses membres se ratatinent, semblant brûler de ce même feu invisible dont Will lui a parlé, Jonathan reste recroquevillé au sol sous le corps délicat de Steve, regardant incrédule la seconde créature se consumer alors que Billy vient de déchiqueter le cou de la première d'une pression hallucinante de la main. 

Pas un regard pour les corps qu'il a laissé derrière lui, Billy se précipite aux côtés de Dustin pour le jeter au sol, réceptionnant la troisième créature, il ne perd pas la moindre seconde, déjà le feu attaque les mains qui s'apprêtaient à lacérer le corps du jeune homme. Il ne leur faut qu'un regard pour comprendre que les trois monstres sont déjà morts.

\- Trésor, gronde Billy, alors qu'il attrape le bras de Steve pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

Steve trésaille quand la poigne se fait un peu trop forte sur son biceps, Jonathan et Dustin suivent le mouvement, et ils ne font qu'échanger un regard halluciné quand Steve se défend d'un « On est bien d'accord, cette fois c'est pas ma faute », et malgré leur situation plus que précaire, Billy rit.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'écrit Nancy en les voyant apparaître. Vous allez bien ?  
\- On se tire, ordonne Billy, alors qu'il s'installe sur le siège passager de leur voiture.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute pour que les grondements des moteurs brisent le silence relatif de la carrière, Steve jette un coup d’œil dans le rétro viseur, Max est recroquevillée autour de Sandy qui semble prête à perdre connaissance. Dustin pour sa part ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets vers l'arrière.

\- Ils nous suivent pas, dit subitement Billy.  
\- T'es sûr, insiste Henderson.  
\- Ils sont morts.  
\- Tous ?

Billy ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, en soupirant bruyamment. Les mains contractées sur le volant, Steve ne parvient pas à garder les yeux sur la route, Billy est tendu, sa respiration l'inquiète, et le murmure dans sa tête s'est tue.

\- Billy, supplie Steve. Où ?

L'homme de sa vie ne fait que soupirer lamentablement, alors qu'il ouvre largement sa chemise. Max ne peut retenir un gémissement paniqué, elle n'a pas réellement chercher à voir les marques sur le corps de son frère, le souvenir qu'elle en gardait été bien assez violent pour qu'elle ne veuille pas voir les cicatrices.

Mais bien au delà de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, les marques qu'elle peut apercevoir sur le flanc gauche sont d'un rouge vif éclatant, s’étalant sur la peau naturellement dorée de son frère en un entrelacs de cratère distordu et inégal.

\- Billy, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Arrêtes toi, répond doucement Billy. Ça va aller, Trésor.  
\- J'ai peur.

Max ne parvient à détacher son regard du dédale qu'est devenu le torse de son frère que lorsque Steve s’exclame d'un « Dustin » effrayé.

\- Ouais ?  
\- Tu sais conduire ?  
\- Ouais, répète le jeune homme.  
\- Prend ma place, ordonne Steve, alors qu'il se hisse sur les genoux de Billy. Où ?

Billy agrippe tendrement la main droite, la guidant sur son flanc, la grimace est d'abord insupportable, puis les traits de son frère se détendent peu à peu, enfin Billy s'est affalé contre son siège, respirant à nouveau calmement quand Dustin se gare derrière la voiture de Jonathan.

« Billy » soupire Steve tout contre son front alors qu'il dépose un tendre baiser sur la peau brûlante.

\- Ça va aller, Bambi, répète Billy. Viens là, ajoute t il, alors qu'il guide la bouche de Steve vers ses lèvres d'un doigt tendre sous le menton.  
\- Tu es sûr, demande tout de même son Trésor, avant de se perdre dans le baiser affectueux qu'il leur est plus nécessaire que l'air dans leurs poumons.

Ils ne se séparent qu'à l'exclamation choqué de Jonathan lorsqu’il ouvre la porte.

\- Merde, désolé, s'excuse t il, mais Billy ne fait qu'agiter la main pour dissiper le malaise évident du photographe.  
\- Aide le à sortir, demande Billy, désignant Steve d'un petit mouvement de tête.

Steve se laisse manœuvrer sans protester, Jonathan garde une main sur son épaule tant pour le réconforter que pour le garder immobile alors que Dustin a contourné la voiture pour aider Billy a se lever. Ce n'est que lorsque Billy est fermement campé sur ses pieds et que Steve cherche à se dégager de son étreinte que Jonathan relâche la pression qu'il maintenait sur le corps du jeune homme sans en avoir conscience.

\- Faut pas rester dehors, les informe Dustin, et déjà Max a passé la porte, Sandy toujours désespérément accrochée à son cou.

Billy passe un bras autour des épaules de son Pretty boy et se laisse mener vers la maison, la porte claque derrière Jonathan et les verrous grincent.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore, s'emporte Joyce, et ils avaient tous oublié que la mère de famille n'est pas encore rentrée quand la catastrophe leurs était tombé dessus. Billy !  
\- Ça va, temporise Steve, levant une main pour les garder à distance. Il a besoin de repos.  
\- Non, contre Max. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Billy s'appuie de plus en plus lourdement au corps de Steve, le jeune homme peine sous son poids mais tient bon, refusant de laisser qui que se soit poser les mains sur l'homme de sa vie.

\- C'est le contre coup, dit il tout de même, car cette fois leur famille ne se contentera pas d'un refus.  
\- Le contre coup de quoi, demande Dustin, et Steve soupire, ils ne s'en sortiront jamais si même Dustin s'y met.

Billy lui lance un regard incertain depuis son épaule où il semble sur le point de perdre connaissance, rien qu'un hochement de tête en réponse et Steve soupire.

\- Il saigne pas du nez, dit il, et Eleven redresse la tête. Quand il utilise ses pouvoirs il ne saigne pas du nez, mais il..... Comment dire, il ressent la force de ses pouvoirs de l’intérieur.  
\- Le contre coup, répète Dustin. Comme si ses pouvoirs se retournaient contre lui ?  
\- C'est ça, s’exclame Steve, le désignant d'un doigt pour approuver la métaphore.  
\- Ça brûle, murmure alors Billy.  
\- Voilà, ça le brûle de l'intérieur. Ces cicatrices, précise sa Princesse.  
\- C'est, commence Nancy mais Steve se fige.  
\- Suis en feu, Trésor, marmonne Billy. C'est trop.......  
\- Merde, désolé Bébé. J'ai besoin de....  
\- Glace et café, propose Will.  
\- Juste la glace, et la chambre, si tu es d'accord, demande Steve, regardant Jonathan qui ne fait qu'accepter d'un hochement de tête saccadé.

Steve le remercie d'un sourire hésitant, tout en acceptant les deux pains de glace que lui offre gentiment Will. Billy ne quitte pas son flanc quand ils montent les escaliers sous les regards pesants qui posent beaucoup trop de questions.

Steve ne peut entendre que le « Il en a tué quatre » ébahi de Joyce avant d'entrer dans la chambre qui leur est désormais réservée.

§§§§§§

Billy reste debout au milieu de la pièce, peinant sur la manche de la chemise, le tissu frotte horriblement sur les marques brûlantes de ses flancs.

\- Laisse moi faire, ordonne Steve, quand le gémissement devient trop difficile à supporter.  
\- Ça va, tente Billy mais sa Poupée n'y croit pas.  
\- Tu aurais dû me laisser m'occuper de celui qui m'a attaqué.  
\- Ils sont plus fort que les autres saloperies que tu as déjà affronté, Beauté, contre son âme sœur.  
\- N'empêche, s'énerve Steve. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

« Trésor » se désespéré Billy, sa peau le démange et la chair en dessous se consume atrocement de ce feu diabolique qui le ronge jusque dans ses os.

\- Viens, capitule Steve, retirant son propre t shirt.

Billy s'allonge sur le dos, alors que Steve serre les pains de glace entre ses mains, les traits tirés et le corps tremblant, son Ange est inquiet et rien de ce que Billy pourrait dire n'arrangera la situation.

\- Tu dois prendre le temps de te remettre, explique Steve, alors qu'il vient s'installer à cheval sur ses cuisses.  
\- On ne va pas avoir cette conversation maintenant.

« Billy » tente encore Steve, mais l'homme de sa vie saisie ses poignets brutalement avec un regard d'avertissement des plus clair.

\- Pas maintenant, répète t il, et Steve acquiesce.

Les mains sont froides et tremblantes quand elles se posent délicatement sur sa peau brûlante, la première caresse est un électrochoc de douleur et de bien-être mêlé. Steve retient à grande peine la grimace d'horreur que lui inspire toute cette situation. 

Billy souffre, ses forces l'ont quitté, il lui faudrait des jours de repos pour se remettre et être à nouveau prêt au combat, et Steve sait qu'il ne s'accordera pas plus de quelques heures.   
Il a beau savoir que le temps presse, égoïstement Steve ne pense qu'à protéger l'homme de sa vie.

Doucement Billy se détend entre ses jambes, la chaleur qui se repend de ses flancs martyrisés aux mains de Steve les unit bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils pourraient échangés, pourtant Billy fait l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche pour consoler sa Princesse.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette horreur te toucher, tu comprend ?  
\- Je comprends, assure Steve. Mais on est en guerre, je dois me battre comme tout le monde.  
\- T'es loin d'être n'importe qui, Trésor, tranche Billy, repoussant gentiment les mèches folles d'une main tendre. T'as pas idée de ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose ?  
\- Tu t'en remettrai, affirme sa Poupée. Y a d'autre mec....  
\- Tu comprends vraiment pas, hein Trésor ? Sans toi je serais déjà devenu un de ses monstres. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi et je suis prêt à mourir pour toi....  
\- Je sais, soupire Steve, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que tu me garde humain, sans toi je me serais consumé. Et j'aurais brûlé le monde entier avec moi. 

« Billy » gémit Steve, alors que ses mains tracent de grands cercles apaisant sur la peau rougeâtre. Les larmes se rependent sur les joues pâles, les doigts se contractent un peu plus dans ses flancs, et ses grands yeux de biche merveilleux brillent bien plus que le ciel et toutes les étoiles réunis.

Les gestes sont lents, calculés, milles fois exécutés, Steve les connaît par cœur. Billy se détend progressivement, à mesure que la douleur reflue remplacée par le désir irrépressible. Tout aussi lentement, l'homme de sa vie attaque sa ceinture, ouvrant le pantalon, déjà une main amoureuse se glisse sous le tissu rêche, caressant sensuellement la chair tendue de son membre.

\- Je t'aime, dit encore Billy, et Steve se laisse tomber en avant, accueillent bien volontiers la langue invasive au fond de sa bouche.

L'autre main agrippe possessivement sa hanche, Steve sent le membre merveilleux enfler entre ses jambes, Billy gronde dans sa bouche, autour de son corps et dans sa tête. Les baisers n'ont rien de la tendresse dont Steve aurait besoin mais tout de la sauvagerie enivrante qui colle dangereusement à la peau de l'homme de sa vie.

Grisante et ensorcelante, la passion de Billy consume le peu d'équilibre mental qu'il lui restait, Steve est captivé par le désir bestiale le submergeant. Assujetti et soumis volontaire, il ne résiste pas, se laissant posséder, obéissant sans même réfléchir quand Billy lui ordonne de se dévêtir.

Steve allait se réinstaller sur les cuisses fermes quand un simple « Mon pantalon » lui laisse présager de ce qui l'attend.

La teinte rubis des cicatrices tranche nettement avec le dorée merveilleux de la peau de Billy, Steve le trouve saisissant de beauté, séduisant, parfait. Rien qu'un petit mouvement de tête et le jeune homme comprend.

Steve s'installe à cheval sur le torse puissant, les doigts agrippent douloureusement ses hanches, le manœuvrant sans aucune pitié, bientôt il est basculé en avant, son visage entrant en collision avec le sexe rigide d'envie.

Par réflexe ses lèvres s'écartent, engloutissant le membre merveilleux, alors que ces mains encore tièdes retrouvent les profondes marques incandescentes, « Trésor » s’exclame Billy alors que sa langue s'enfonce profondément dans son intimité.

Steve ne retient ni ses gémissements ni la salive glissant de ses lèvres, sachant parfaitement l'effet que son abandon totale provoque chez l'homme de sa vie. Billy lui répond d'un grognement qui se répercute dans tout son corps.

Ses chairs s'étirent délicieusement, l'humidité entre ses jambes est parfaite, son cœur tremble à l'idée d'être enfin unit au corps qu'il aime tant, après les frayeurs et l'excitation qu'ils ont connu plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- Billy, supplie t il, alors que la langue agile vient de trouver ce point si particulier au fond de son ventre.  
\- Retourne toi, ordonne son maître et Steve tremble, alors qu'il lui fait à nouveau face.

Ses genoux frottent contre les marques flamboyantes quand il revient le chevaucher, Billy se fend d'un feulement animal mélange de douleur et de luxure, alors que Steve l'empoigne, amenant le membre gonfler d'envie au seuil de son corps.

Le balancement langoureux de Steve n'a rien de leur rythme frénétique habituel, et tout de l'expression parfaite de l'amour les unissant. Billy promène lascivement ses doigts le long des côtes, glissant les mains entre les poils sombres, appréciant la respiration saccadée et la vibration des gémissements indécents de sa Princesse.

\- Regarde moi, Trésor, susurre Billy, et Steve ouvre grand les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Tu es tellement beau. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un monstre comme moi ?  
\- Billy, pleure en réponse son âme sœur.  
\- Pleure pas, Trésor. Tu es parfait, tellement parfait.

Le tendre murmure ne fait que pousser Steve plus loin dans son chagrin, alors Billy l'attire contre sa bouche d'une main affectueuse dans la nuque, « Viens là » demande t il gentiment, et leurs lèvres se trouvent.

Les larmes coulent des grands yeux suppliants aux coins de ses lèvres, Steve soupire, ses supplices déchirantes emplissant l'esprit de Billy, « Je t'aime tellement » résonne dans sa tête, alors Billy se redresse, et malgré la douleur dans ses flancs il vient plaquer Steve dos contre le matelas entamant un martèlement diabolique qui écarte au moins pour quelques minutes le désespoir du merveilleux esprit de son Trésor, avant de les emporter dans un monde fait seulement du plaisir de leurs deux corps réuni dans une absolue perfection.


	7. Peur du silence.

Steve s'agite vaguement dans son sommeil avec un gémissement des plus clair, un cauchemar probablement, Billy soupire, la peau de ses flancs tire désagréablement mais la brûlure s'est dissipée. Il ne se sent toujours pas au mieux de sa forme mais son Trésor a besoin de la sécurité qu'il ressent toujours au creux de ses bras.

\- Bambi, appelle t il. Bambi, réveille toi. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Le « Billy » hésitant et ensommeillé qu'il reçoit est adorable, à peine troublé par le reste de peur caché derrière les grands yeux de biches hypotisants. 

\- Les tunnels, demande Billy, écartant un bras pour que Steve vienne se blottir contre son torse.  
\- Le club, contre Steve, sans le regarder.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es senti en danger ?  
\- Non, ça arrive parfois, c'est tout.  
\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
\- J'ai faim, marmonne Steve, et Billy acquiesce avec une moue septique amusée, alors qu'il se lève.  
\- OK, mission ravitaillement.  
\- Où tu vas, panique Steve.  
\- Je vais te chercher un truc à bouffer ?

« A poil »s'exclame son Trésor, et Billy hausse les épaules, « Sans moi » ajoute alors Steve plus doucement et l'inquiétude est bien plus clair maintenant.

\- Habille toi, Poupée.

§§§§§§§

A sa plus grande surprise, la cuisine est encore pleine des conversations de toute la bande réunie quand ils descendent et secrètement Billy remercie Steve pour lui avoir fait enfiler un pantalon et un t shirt.

\- Bonsoir, lance t il gaiement et Joyce saute sur ses pieds pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Au poil, et vous ?  
\- Tu es sûr, s’inquiète la mère en elle.  
\- Je me suis reposé, je vais bien, assure Billy.  
\- En deux heures, s'exclame Max. T'as eu le temps de te remettre de ….. tout ça en deux heures, ajoute elle, désignant son ventre et plus précisément les cicatrices à nouveau dissimuler.  
\- C'est pas le moment, commence à gronder Billy mais Sandy s'écrit d'un « Steve » hystérique qui coupe court à toute dispute.  
\- Hey, ma Puce, réplique le jeune homme en question et l'enfant se pend à son cou. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu devais être rentrée et couchée.  
\- Nathan a dit à Maman que je dormais chez Max.  
\- C'est qui Nathan, demande Steve en se rapprochant de Joyce pour accepter le baiser qu'elle est décidé à lui offrir.

« C'est moi » répond une voix grave et amicale, le jeune homme est grand, plus grand que Steve, ses courts cheveux d'un châtain clair sont lumineux, au moins autant que son sourire. Il est beau, avenant, et ses traits sont tellement semblables à ceux de Sandy qu'il est évident qu'ils sont frère et sœur, ce que confirme Nathan quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Donc c'est toi le chevalier en armure, sourit le jeune homme avec une pression de la main sur l'épaule, et Steve tremble encore perturbé par son cauchemar.  
\- Non, c'est lui le chevalier servant, moi j'assure juste l'intérim, ironise Steve, tentant de dissimuler son malaise avec un pas de recul.  
\- Pourtant Sandy a bien insisté, c'est Steve qui l'a sauvé. Alors qui je dois remercier ?

Le changement est subtile, la légère rougeur sur ses joues, les larmes qu'il garde à grande peine sous ses paupières et les bras qu'il serre inconsciemment autour de l'enfant, Steve est effrayé, et seul Billy peut le deviner.

\- Billy, s'interpose t il, une main tendue vers le nouveau venu. Billy Hale.  
\- Nathan Bishop, commence l’intéressé pour être interrompu par l'exclamation choquée de Max.  
\- Hale, relève t elle.  
\- Hale, Hargrove, c'est pareille. Billy, c'est très bien, conclue t il.  
\- Billy, murmure Nathan, confus. Billy Hargrove comme dans Billy Hargrove, ton frère mort dans l'incendie.  
\- Apparemment plus, ironise la jeune femme. Billy Hale.  
\- Ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance, grince le concerné.  
\- Moi je préfère Hale, intervient Steve, et Billy adore la lueur de malice revenue dans ses grands yeux si expressifs.  
\- Pourquoi, demande prudemment Dustin en les approchant.  
\- Hargrove c'est un connard, Hale aussi remarque, juste un peu moins, sourit Steve recevant un « Princesse » menaçant. Juste un peu. Steve Visser, ajoute t il, et cette fois il ne tremble pas quand la main de Nathan se tend vers lui.

Toutes les chaises sont occupées ainsi que tous les murs, il est plus de minuit, Sandy vient de s'endormir dans les bras de Steve et Nathan écoute attentivement le récit des nombreux événements des années passées.

Dustin en est à l'invasion du centre commercial par les russes quand Steve revient du salon où il a allongé Sandy, pour prendre sa place habituelle sur la cuisse de Billy, ils ne font qu'échanger un regard amusé avant que Steve ne secoue la tête sur un petit rire des plus charmant.

Billy n'a pas pu manquer le coup d'arrêt dans la respiration calme de Nathan, il lui lance un petit mouvement de tête agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcil qui le met au défi de commenter. Le nouveau petit ami de sa sœur ne répond que d'un clin d’œil amusé avant de se tourner vers Dustin et le récit de sa convalescence.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris votre mari est...  
\- Mari, s'écrit Steve. 

Et tous les regards se braquent sur lui, Billy secoue la tête avec un air amusé, Steve est capable de sentir le malheur d'un enfant à des kilomètres à la ronde et ce genre d'évidences lui échappent toujours, sa Princesse dans toutes sa splendeur.

\- Depuis quelques semaines, explique Joyce.  
\- Mais vous n'avez pas d'alliance ?  
\- Elle était trop grande, Jim devait aller la chercher chez le bijoutier la semaine prochaine, soupire la désormais Madame Hopper.  
\- Et il ira, lui assure gentiment Jonathan.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, pleure sa mère.  
\- Il peut, intervient Billy. Je vais aller le chercher.

Joyce le regarde de ses grands yeux suppliants, tellement semblables à ceux de son Trésor adoré, qu'il se sent obligé de la rassurer.

\- Je vais le trouver dans le néant, lui indiquer la bonne direction et je vais aller le chercher, affirme Billy, d'un ton sans appel des plus crédible.  
\- Et la porte, demande Mike avec une moue septique.  
\- Et je vais fermer cette saloperie de porte définitivement, précise t il, et la main de Steve se serre dans sa nuque.  
\- Tu dois d'abord te reposer un peu, dit sa Poupée.  
\- Je dois d'abord aller voir Hopper, ça lui donnera la temps d'aller jusqu'à la porte.  
\- Tu ne peux pas parler avec les gens coincés dans l'Upside Down, affirme Mike.  
\- Crois moi, Gamin, t'as pas idée de ce que je suis capable de faire, affirme Billy et Steve se lève comprenant que la discussion est clause.

§§§§§§§

Billy sent le matelas sous son corps et l'air putride de l'Upside Down dans ses poumons, trouver Hopper n'a pas été difficile maintenant qu'il a renoué le lien l’unissant au shérif, il lui suffit de fermer les yeux et d'écouter le murmure rassurant de Steve pour être à ses côtés instantanément.

Le shérif dort, affalé contre un mur délabré, l'homme à l'opposé de la pièce le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable qui ne lui plaît absolument pas. 

Billy ne sait jamais projeter dans l'esprit d'un autre endormi que sa Poupée, les images qu'il y avait découvert l'avait perturbé durant des semaines. Hopper lui est presque un étranger, les quelques semaines qu'ils ont passé ensemble il y a près de quatre ans ne suffissent pas à ce qu'il se sent à l'aise dans sa mémoire. Mais l'homme est mauvais, bien pire que les créatures diaboliques échappés de ce monde maudis, pire que les monstres humains qu'il a pu croiser dans sa vie, pire que Billy lui même. S'il peut fermer la porte et le laisser derrière, Billy le fera sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.   
Billy soupire, alors qu'il s'accroupit devant le shérif, sa bouche reste hermétiquement clause, ses yeux deviennent flous et son esprit s'efface pour se fondre dans celui du shérif.

\- Pourquoi je rêve de toi, lui demande Jim de sa voix bourrue habituelle.  
\- Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis là.  
\- C'est pas possible, tu es en Californie.  
\- J'étais en Californie, corrige Billy, et il aime l'idée qu'Hopper ait veillé sur eux de loin. Je suis venu vous avertir. Je vais fermer la porte demain matin à l'aube.  
\- Fermer la porte ? Comment tu pourrais faire un truc pareil ? Et comment tu pourrais être là de toute façon ?  
\- Il m'a laissé un petit cadeau en partant, explique posément Billy. Là, précise t il, tapotant sa tempe d'un doigt.  
\- Quoi comme cadeau ?  
\- Des trucs dont je me serais bien passé, mais qui vont nous servir pour le moment.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, demande Jim, alors même qu'il ne croit rien de ce qu'il voit et ressent.  
\- Retournez jusqu'à la porte. Je viens vous cherchez demain et je la ferme derrière moi, définitivement. Et lui, il reste ici, impose Billy, désignant l'homme figé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Hopper le dévisage de longues minutes, pas sûr de ce qu'il lui arrive, Billy semble égal à lui même en tout cas de ce que Jim a gardé comme souvenir de lui.

\- Je suis déjà venu, vous en souvenez ? On a parlé de Crowford et d’Hawaï.  
\- C'était un rêve, contre le shérif.   
\- Non, Joyce vous attend et les gosses aussi.   
\- Comment je peux être sûr que t'es pas juste une illusion ?  
\- Pourquoi ce serait moi ?   
\- Quoi, grogne Jim.  
\- Pourquoi vous révériez de moi ? Ce devrait être Eleven, non ?  
\- Elle a plus de pouvoir.  
\- Pas sûr, sourit Billy, recevant un « Et toi » septique. Je suis plein de surprise.

Hopper expulse un rire sans joie alors qu'il s’appuie un peu plus contre le mur dans son dos, étudiant attentivement le jeune homme lui faisant face.

\- OK, répond simplement le shérif.  
\- OK, répète Billy. A l'aube.

Billy se laisse guider par la voix tendre de Steve le ramenant vers la réalité, les mains toujours fraîches de son Trésor courent le long de ses côtes et il ouvre les yeux sur le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, demande Max.  
\- Sans problème.  
\- Comment il va ?  
\- Pas trop mal, il n'est pas seul, dit Billy.  
\- Tu as dit que c'était un homme mauvais, murmure la jeune femme, et le regard paniqué de Steve passe entre eux.  
\- Je l'ai dit, confirme Billy, attendant de comprendre où veut en venir sa sœur.  
\- Et tu le pense vraiment ?  
\- Je le sais.   
\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Le laisser là bas, affirme Billy sans détour.

Max hoche la tête, alors qu'elle semble réfléchir le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Tu es sûr que tu l'as trouvé, demande t elle subitement.  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu en doute, réplique Billy sur la défensive.  
\- Parce que tu n'as rien dit, répond Steve pour sa sœur.  
\- J'ai dû rentré dans ses rêves pour que l'autre m'entend pas, explique Billy, et le regard effrayé de Steve ne lui dit rien qui vaille.  
\- Tu es sur qu'il y a cru, demande Steve en murmure tremblant.  
\- J'en sais rien, avoue honnêtement Billy.   
\- Et si c'est pas le cas, on fait quoi, demande Max, inquiète.  
\- J'irais le chercher, je sais où il est, explique simplement Billy.

Steve soupire alors qu'il se prend la tête entre les mains, la simple idée de Billy perdu dans l'Upside Down lui retourne l'estomac et Max semble l'avoir compris. La jeune femme n'ajoute pas un mot alors qu'elle referme doucement la porte, les laissant seuls.


	8. Partir en guerre.

L'aube n'est pas encore complètement levée quand Billy quitte la chaleur des bras de Steve, il ne fait pas le moindre bruit alors qu'il descend les escaliers. La lumière provenant de la cuisine lui laisse penser qu'il n'est pas le seul à fuir le sommeil, et Joyce Hopper lui apparaît de dos, assise un album photo posé sur la table devant elle.

\- Je vous dérange, demande t il doucement, alors qu'il peut entendre les larmes qu'elle ne cherche pas à retenir.  
\- Du tout, mon Grand. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- J'arrive pas à dormir, et je ne veux pas réveiller Steve. Je peux, ajoute t il, désignant la cafetière.

Joyce ne fait que lui sourire au travers de ses larmes alors qu'elle lui tend sa propre tasse pleine, Billy penche la tête avec un petit rictus qu'il espère avenant.

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ?  
\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Jonathan nous a fait un très bel album de mariage, et j'ai peur que ce soit les dernières images que j'aurais de lui.  
\- Je vais aller le chercher, répète Billy avec conviction pour la rassurer.  
\- Je sais que tu vas essayer, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse tuer en allant le sauver, et Jim ne le voudrait pas non plus, affirme Joyce. Tu es jeune, tu as une vie, et Steve a besoin de toi.  
\- Je vais aller le chercher, fermer cette porte et m'occuper de Steve.

Joyce l'étudie de longues minutes, son regard glisse de ses grands yeux bleus confiants au sourire rassurant qu'il lui offre en passant par la multitude de cicatrices blanches le long de ses avant bras et de ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tout ça fonctionne, mais je sais que tu es fatigué, tu as trop forcé, ajoute t elle, se rappelant de l'expression employé par Steve la veille. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose en allant chercher Jim, tu comprend ?  
\- Il faut fermer cette porte de toute façon, que j'aille chercher le shérif ne changera rien au danger, assure Billy. Et je veux l'aider.  
\- OK, accepte Joyce. Et tu compte faire comment ?  
\- Je lui ai dit d'être à la porte à l'aube, je le sors de là et je fais tout sauter.  
\- Pourquoi il n'est pas sorti tout seul, demande t elle.  
\- Quelque chose le retient sur place.  
\- Quoi ?

« Pas sûr » marmonne Billy, il ne sait même pas comment Hopper a pu se retrouver coincer dans l'Upside Down, cela a sûrement avoir avec l'homme qui le suit à la trace.

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux, insiste Joyce.  
\- Ouais, ça pourrait.  
\- Et tu vas descendre là dedans tout seul, s'exclame la mère concerné. Je n'aime pas de tout cette idée.  
\- Il sera pas seul, lance Jonathan depuis le canapé.  
\- Désolée, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
\- Je ne dormais pas, la rassure gentiment Jon en se levant. Je vais venir avec toi.

Billy acquiesce de la tête en se triturant la lèvre inférieure, quatre ans au paravent, Jonathan était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui, aujourd'hui le photographe le suit continuellement d'un regard attentif et silencieux, tout comme Steve. Billy mettrait sa main à couper que quelques chose se cache sous cette offre de soutient indéfectible mais Steve a été clair, pas d'exploration intempestive inutile ou seulement motivée par sa curiosité.

\- OK, j'ai un coup de fils à passer, préparez de quoi tout faire sauter au cas où et on y va.

Jonathan et Joyce acquiescent en un même ensemble déchirant, la détermination dans leurs regards est admirable, mais s'il pouvait s'en passer, il irait seul. 

§§§§§§§§

La voix ensommeillée lui répond à la quatrième sonnerie, Billy sourit malgré lui, ce qu'elle peut lui manquer.

\- Alors on fait la grasse mat', lance t il sachant qu'il est à peine cinq heures du matin à l'autre bout du pays, et les insultes ne manquent pas de lui tomber dessus.

Il passe de longues minutes à l'écouter parler de ces péripéties des derniers jours, de la chaleur étouffante pour un mois d'avril, définitivement elle ne s'y fera jamais, explique t elle. Le centre tourne un peu au ralenti depuis le départ de Steve, mais ils tiendront jusqu'à son retour. Oui, Benny a appelé, non elle ne lui a pas dit où avait bien pu passer Billy, se contentant d’évoquer le mensonge préétabli, affaire familiale.

\- Et Dom, finit il par demander.

Le silence est inhabituel, déstabilisant, désagréable. Il s'y fait, lui assure son amie, il ira bien mieux quand vous serait rentré.

\- Si on revient pas, murmure Billy, et elle le rassure, Dominic restera avec elle quoi qu'il arrive, peut être qu'elle rentrera chez elle, où elle a une famille d'adoption qui l'aidera à prendre soin de lui.

Billy soupire, alors que son regard s'attarde sur l'arrière du crâne de Jonathan Byers, oui Dom aurait bien besoin d'une famille qui ne se limite pas à trois personne. Billy rit malgré ses craintes quand elle lui assure qu'ils seront bientôt quatre, la femme de sa vie n'est pas loin elle peut le sentir.

\- Blonde ou brune, ironise Billy, et le rire de son amie lui dit que tout ira bien.

Le soleil perce, magnifique à travers les fenêtres de la cuisine comme il l'avait imaginé en y entrant pour la première fois, plusieurs cocktails Molotov s’alignent à présent sur la table et Joyce part chercher une autre caisse de bouteille vide.

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fais, grogne t il, quand Max ouvre sa chemise sans vergogne.  
\- Je vérifie que t'es pas en train de crever, s'exclame sa sœur.  
\- Et t'as besoin de me foutre à poil pour ça ?  
\- Je sais pas si tu t'es vu hier, mais c'était atroce presque comme si tu venait de te faire empaler par cette saloperie, explique la jeune femme, alors que ses doigts courent sur les larges cicatrices à la teinte blanchâtre étrange.  
\- Non, ça va, réplique Billy au téléphone, et sa soeur fronce les sourcils. C'est Max qui veut jouer à l'infirmière.

La réponse à l'autre bout du fils doit être hilarante, Billy rit sans retenue et la peau scarifiée s'agite sous ses doigts.

\- T’inquiète, Steve s'en est occupé. Max, c'est bon, je vais bien.  
\- J'en suis pas sûre, réplique sa sœur.  
\- Bon t'arrête de me peloter ! Allez, c'est bon dégage.  
\- Attend, râle Max, en le contournant pour observer la peau lacérée de son dos.

Billy coince le téléphone dans le creux de son cou, pour la repousser définitivement, la jeune femme soupire bruyamment mais se laisse faire.

\- Putain, t'es collante, grince Billy, et il reboutonne sa chemise sous le rire communicatif de son amie.  
\- Désolée de vouloir ton bien !  
\- Sers moi du café, tu seras plus utile.  
\- Vas te faire foutre, réplique t elle, avant de quitter la cuisine dans une tornade de cheveux roux magnifique, bordel ce que sa sœur lui a manqué.  
\- Oh ça va. Je te jure que je te, râle Billy pour s'arrêter net. Il est réveillé ? Ouais, passe le moi. Salut, champion, dit il alors d'une voix enjouée méconnaissable.

Jonathan lui lance un regard suspicieux depuis l'entrée où il vient de déposer la première caisse de bombe artisanale. Billy tente de l'ignorer, se concentrant sur la voix fluette à l'autre bout du pays, le récit de ses journées depuis leur départ est intéressant, et son chagrin difficile à entendre.

\- Hum, c'est vrai ça, interroge Billy, recevant une affirmation hésitante. Vous devriez l’emmener au parc. Avec Tatie, précise il, et Steve vient se lover contre son torse.

Les longues mèches brunes désordonnées lui chatouille le nez, alors que Steve frotte son front contre ses lèvres, son Trésor n'est pas encore bien réveillé, et son absence dans leurs lit a dû le perturber, voir l’effrayer.

\- Hey, y a ta mère tu veux lui parler, ironise t il, ce qui a le mérite de faire émerger sa Princesse.  
è Connard, gronde Steve mais il lui prend tout de même le combiné des mains. Salut mon Grand, ajoute t il de sa voix douce habituelle et Billy le laisse se poser contre le mur pour aller aider Jonathan à charger les bombes dans les voitures.  
§§§§§§§§

Le petit déjeuner est silencieux, les têtes de nœuds ont investi le canapé, Joyce, Jonathan et Nancy un côté de la table et une fois n'est pas coutume, Steve s'est installé sur la chaise juste à côté de celle de Billy et par directement sur ses genoux.

\- OK, lance Billy, en faisant sursauter plus d'un. Je vais aller jusqu'à la porte avec Jon, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois personnes dehors avec les bombes au cas où.....

Billy ne peut finir d’expliquer son plan, chacun y va de son commentaire, de son objection voir de son refus catégorique en ce qui concerne Steve.

Définitivement, il aurait dû suivre l'idée de Jonathan et partir à deux quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné, ce que semble aussi penser le photographe s'il en croit le regard qu'il lui lance depuis l'autre côté de la table.

\- Je viens avec toi, affirme Steve, lui saisissant le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.  
\- Certainement pas, tranche Billy.

Le grondement est inhabituel, tout autant que la main agressive dans sa nuque qui le force à se lever. Docilement Billy se laisse mener vers la porte du jardin par un Steve déterminé des plus séduisant.

\- Je viens avec toi, répète sa Poupée, dès la porte refermée.  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Et si tu perds le contrôle?  
\- Raison de plus pour que tu sois pas dans les parages, Beauté.  
\- Tu fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien que tu auras besoin de moi, s'énerve pour de bon Steve.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu reste ici, contre Billy agressivement, le repoussant contre le mur.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur !  
\- Me cherche pas, c'est pas le moment, gronde Billy, tout contre son visage, une main serrée sur sa gorge fragile.

« Ou quoi ? » le défit Steve, menton redressé et regard déterminé, Billy le trouve magnifique, électrique, divin, et alors qu'il se penche pour avaler avidement sa bouche, son Trésor se dérobe à ses lèvres en tournant la tête.

Le grognement animal est un mélange saisissant de colère et de désir irrépressible qui fait gonfler son membre, ses doigts se serrent un peu plus autour du cou délicat, l'immobilisant juste avant de forcer sa bouche de sa langue.

Steve gronde, les mains contractées dans sa chemise tentant de le repousser, Billy presse un genou entre les jambes de sa Poupée trouvant sans mal la bête éveillée. Lâchant la bouche, il vient frotter son front contre la joue rougie par la colère, et alors que Steve chercher encore à se dégager de sa prise, Billy lui agrippe brutalement les cheveux l'obligeant à pencher la tête sur le côté, ses dents trouent la peau sensible sous l'oreille, mordant sans vergogne avant de laisser courir sa langue sur la pulsation effrénée.

\- Tu reste ici, gronde Billy. J'ai pas besoin de toi là bas.  
\- Tu peux pas me forcer, commence Steve mais la pression augmente sensiblement sur sa gorge lui coupant presque le souffle.  
\- Me pousse pas à bout !  
\- Tu me fais mal, soupire sa Princesse.  
\- Je sais, réplique Billy par habitude et Steve gémit de chagrin.  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu veux pas de moi là bas.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est tout.

« Billy » supplie Steve ses grands yeux fixés droit dans le regard clair de Billy, et l'amour de sa vie soupire, relâchant sa gorge et ses cheveux pour venir l'envelopper d'une étreinte brutale d'affection.

\- Comment tu as compris ?  
\- Tu me dis toujours tout et là tu es resté vague.  
\- T'as vraiment pas besoin d'y aller, Trésor, je veux pas....  
\- Je peux le faire, assure Steve. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Je veux venir avec toi.  
\- C'est pas un endroit pour toi, murmure gentiment Billy, caressant délicatement sa joue.  
\- Parce que pour toi ça roule ?  
\- J'ai pas le choix, toi si.  
\- Exactement, j'ai le choix et je veux venir avec toi, insiste Steve. S'il te plaît, je te gênerais pas.

Billy soupire en l'embrassant tendrement, comment Steve peut seulement imaginer le gêner ? Il craint plus tôt la peur qui pourrait le paralyser, l'empêchant d'agir, pire la colère dévastatrice irrépressible qui déferlerait sur le monde si son si précieux Trésor venait à être blessé.

\- Si tu viens, tu dois me promettre de rester à l'abri derrière moi, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Promis, accepte Steve, et cette fois c'est lui qui se penche sur la bouche frémissante de l'amour de sa vie.

Billy s'autorise de longues caresses incendiaires et lascives avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, « Rentre » ordonne t il, désignant son paquet de cigarettes à l'arrière de son Jeans alors qu'il fouille ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.


	9. Combattre les ténèbres.

\- OK, changement de plan, lance Billy, en entrant à nouveau dans la cuisine. Jon, Steve et moi, on descend dans les tunnels, à trois.....  
\- Quatre, affirme Dustin, recevant un « Non » tonitruant de Billy. T'as pas le choix, réplique le jeune homme. T'y vas, j'y vais.  
\- Putain, capitule Billy en levant les bras au ciel, avant de grogner quand le « Cinq » d'Eleven puis le « Six » de Mike viennent se joindre à la conversation. Vous avez conscience de la dangerosité de tout ce bordel, râle t il.

Eleven ne fait que hausser les épaules, ce monde est le sien, et son père y est retenu prisonnier, elle ira le chercher quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Loin derrière la certitude que la situation finira bien par leur exploser au visage, Mike se perd en une explication alambiquée sur les raisons qui le pousse à vouloir l'accompagner alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de dire « Eleven », pour que Billy lâche prise.

§§§§§§§§§

L'aube est déjà loin lorsqu'ils abordent la route menant à l'ancien champs de citrouilles, l'herbe est roussie voir grillée par endroit, la vieille citerne oubliée ne roulera plus jamais tant ses roues sont rongées pas le temps, et le cratère qu'ils avaient pris grand soin de recouvrir six ans au paravent est à nouveau grand ouvert sur le ciel.

Max vient se placer à sa droite, la jeune femme regarde le trou menant à la porte des enfers d'un air septique.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup ?  
\- J'ai le choix, peut être, réplique Billy.  
\- Non, répond honnêtement sa sœur. Mais t'es sûr d'être assez fort pour affronter tout ça ?

Billy la dévisage, au delà des pouvoirs hallucinants cachés dans son esprit, Max craint pour sa vie, il imagine parfaitement ce qu'elle doit pense, que son corps n'est pas assez solide pour endurer la difficile épreuve qui l'attend, surtout après ce qu'il a déjà subit ses derniers jours.

Et même s'il se sait aussi solide que du granite, personne ici n'a jamais été témoin de l'incroyable résistance de son corps. Billy penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire carnassier qui n'apporte jamais rien de bon, pourtant quand son poing traverse la lourde citerne abandonnée comme un feuille de papier, Max se fend d'un « Putain de merde » extatique qui leurs vaut un « Langage » courroucé de Joyce des plus comique.

\- Sérieux, t'es Superman ou un truc de genre, demande Nathan en observant le cratère creusé dans le métal.

« Qui sait » ironise Billy avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé vers le cratère, traînant Jonathan derrière lui, laissant surtout Steve loin de la source de ses cauchemars le plus longtemps possible.

\- Putain, c'est profond, s'écrit Jonathan.  
\- Pourquoi je me suis fait chié à ramener une échelle à ton avis ?

Jonathan ne répond que d'un haussement d'épaule inutile, Billy est étrange parfois, et même si le photographe l’apprécie, il ne comprend pas toujours ses actions encore moins ses réactions.

\- L'échelle va tenir ?  
\- J'en fais mon affaire, assure Billy.  
\- OK, je vais la chercher.  
\- Attends, le rattrape par la manche Billy. Si il m'arrive quelque chose là en dessous.....  
\- Je le protégerai, promet Jonathan.  
\- Tu le fais sortir de là, précise Billy. Il ne doit pas mourir dans ses tunnels. On est bien d'accord ?

Jonathan lance un regard vers l'arrière, vers Steve qui décharge les caisses plus précisément, avant d'acquiescer fermement de la tête.

\- Je le laisserai pas mourir, promet le photographe.  
\- On est bien d'accord. L'échelle, ajoute Billy, avant de sauter sans cérémonie dans le cratère.

Au loin, il peut entendre le « Billy » colérique de Steve qui lui tire un sourire amusé emplit de fierté, quand viennent s'y ajouter les murmures d'approbation que poussent tous les autres.

§§§§§§§§§

Steve roule des épaules, cherchant à en chasser inutilement la tension, alors qu'il enfile son sac à dos emplit de bombes artisanales et sa fidèle batte. Après avoir stabilisé l'échelle dans le fond du gouffre, Billy est remonté pour l'attirer à l'abri relatif que leur offre la citerne à présent éventrée.

\- Tu reste derrière moi, Beauté, dit Billy, alors qu'il approche le visage de Steve du sien en tirant sur la chaîne autour de son cou.  
\- Je serais sage, promet sa Princesse avec un petit sourire forcé adorable.  
\- Ouais, je sais, Trésor. Tu dois surtout pas te mettre en danger, et si je te dis de t'enfuir tu le fais, compris ?  
\- Je te laisserai pas tout seul, s'insurge Steve.  
\- Y est pas question de me laisser tout seul mais de sauver ton cul, insiste Billy. 

Steve ne lui répond que d'un baiser hésitant, Billy a bien conscience du sacrifice qu'il lui impose, il sait très bien que si les rôles avaient été inversé, il aurait déjà tout envoyé valser. Il ne l'aurait jamais laisser prendre les risques insensés que Billy est plus que prêt à prendre pour les protéger.

\- En scène, Princesse, surjoue Billy et Steve acquiesce de la tête.

Billy ne saute pas dans la fausse cette fois, il prend le temps de descendre les barreaux de l'échelle avec un regard attentif sur la progression de Steve juste au dessus de lui, suivent Dustin, le couple infernal et Jonathan pour fermer la marche.

L'air est humide, putride, glacial, Steve ne cherche même à prétendre que tout va bien, tout comme Dustin qui ne peut réprimer un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau coincer dans ces tunnels maudis.

« Par là » indique Billy d'un mouvement de bras, alors qu'il se met d'autorité à la tête du convoi, Eleven tremble, il peut le sentir, Steve garde les mains cramponnées sur sa batte alors qu'il reste collé contre son flanc, Mike ne fait que regarder en tous sens attendant la catastrophe tout comme Dustin. 

Seul Jonathan semble égal à lui même, à peine plus tendu que d'ordinaire, Billy ne peut qu'être impressionné par son courage et sa détermination. Ils marchent depuis vingts minutes quand l'air se charge d’électricité, et enfin la fente verdâtre apparaît au détour d'un tunnel.

A peine plus grande que Billy, l'entrée semble pulsée de noirceur et d'une vague de malheur, qui lui retourne l'estomac.

Que lui est il passé par la tête pour laisser Steve entrer ici ?

\- Vous restez bien les uns derrière les autres. On va devoir aller en ville, Hopper n'est pas là, explique Billy.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Eleven.  
\- Il m'a sûrement pas cru. C'est pas grave, je sais à peu près où il est. On va le trouver. Oubliez pas qu'il y aura plusieurs de ses saloperies là bas. On reste sur ses gardes et on joue pas au héros, compris Trésor, insiste t il, et Steve a le bon goût de rougir.

Billy se tord le cou vers l'arrière pour déposer un tendre baiser dans ses mèches désordonnées avant de passer le premier à travers la porte.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, c'est d'abord l'obscurité qui le percute, puis l'odeur infecte et enfin le murmure désagréable fait des milles voix qui l'avait accompagner pendant ses six jours de captivité aux mains du MindFlayer.

Faire le chemin en marche arrière est étrange, tout semble identique tout en étant fondamentalement différent, l'oxygène se fait plus rare, l'air plus humide, l'odeur plus pressente, dans son dos Steve tremble alors que sa peau est glaciale, et Mike murmure tendrement cherchant à rassurer Eleven.

La jeune femme n'a peut être plus de pouvoir mais le sentiment de profond malaise est bien assez présent pour qu'elle le ressente jusqu'au fond de ses os, comme chacun d'eux.

Chose étrange, lorsqu'ils arrivent aux abords de cratère, l'échelle qu'ils ont pris soin d'installer est là, ce qui n'a aucun sens. 

Rien qu'un coup d’œil vers l'arrière en guise d'avertissement, et Billy grimpe rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la surface. 

Et plus que l'obscurité oppressante dont il se souvient c'est un orage électrique apocalyptique qui lui fait face, le champs est tout aussi dévasté que dans leur monde mais les voitures ne sont pas en vue, au loin l'orée des arbres est encore plus menaçant, et le shérif n'est pas là.

« On va devoir aller jusqu'en ville » commence Billy, avant de voir avec horreur une de ses hideuses créatures aux yeux rouges faucher Steve et Dustin d'un coup de queue vicieux. Ils s’effondrent en un pèle mêle de bras et de jambes désordonnés sur des exclamations apeurées.

Déjà Jonathan se précipite, envoyant un coup de cross de son fusil à pompe dans le visage de l'immonde créature, le feulement est bestiale, le riposte immédiate.

La chose se tourne sur Jonathan la gueule ouverte sur une rangée de dents impressionnantes mais le coup de tonnerre résonne quand le canon s'illumine, arrachant la moitié de la tête. Le corps sans vie tombe sans cérémonie et Steve se redresse pour aider Dustin toujours au sol.

\- Putain, il était où, s’inquiète Mike. Je l'ai pas vu venir.  
\- Moi non plus, confirme Billy. Mais il n'est pas seul.  
\- Combien, ose demander Steve.  
\- Trop pour que je puisse les compter. Y a comme un truc qui bloque mon radar, explique Billy et Steve pouffe d'un rire presque hystérique. C'est pas le moment, gronde t il, encore et Steve ne fait que rire davantage.

Dustin se prend la tête entre les mains, murmurant un « Putain, ils sont pire qu'avant » qui a le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Ils marchent les uns à la suite des autres, observant chacun dans une direction différente, Billy en tête et Jonathan en fin de convoi. Le fusil de son père pèse lourd entre les bras fragiles d'Eleven, pourtant elle n'hésite pas à le lever bien haut quand un démodog émerge de l'orée des bois sur un « Attention » qui fait se tendre d'angoisse Mike à ses côtés.

Plus qu'une créature, c'est une horde qui fonce droit sur eux, faisant résonner la clairière d'une cacophonie de cris, de coups de feu plus ou moins efficaces, du bruits humides de la chairs heurter par les manches rigides des battes de base-ball.

Au centre du groupe, Billy reste parfaitement immobile, lâchant le feu courant sous sa peau tout autour de lui, les monstres feulent, forçant la ligne de défense, dès qu'une créature s’effondre deux autres les prennent en chasse.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, hurle Jonathan, et Billy hoche la tête vers l'autre extrémité de champs où une nouvelle horde de Demodogs s'élance. Il faut battre en retraite.  
Impossible, lui répond Mike. Ils vont nous suivre dans les tunnels, et envahir Hawkins.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, cri Steve, venant se coller contre le dos de l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Les bombes, ordonne Billy et Steve se défait de son sac.

La première explosion est bien trop bruyante, résonnant au travers du vaste espace les entourant, Steve grogne quand ses oreilles protestent, mais les créatures reculent apeurées, certaines se roulent en boule au sol avec un grincement effroyable ressemblant à des cris de douleurs, quand d'autres s'effondre simplement terrassé par le feu plus que bien venu.

Billy et Steve échangent un regard entendu, Steve lance la bombe suivante haut au dessus de sa tête et Billy l'envoie percuter le groupe arrivant de l'autre côté du champ, causant de sévère dégâts dans les rangs ennemis, Mike et Dustin explosent de joie alors qu'ils achèvent les demodogs se tortillant à leurs pieds.

\- Une autre, ordonne Billy et Steve lève haut le bras, mettant à profit les longues heures d’entraînement que le forçait à suivre son père.

Toute aussi destructrice la troisième explosion fait bourdonner leurs oreilles, Steve se recroqueville un peu plus contre la jambe de Billy. 

\- Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux, on tente le coup, propose Jonathan, Billy penche la tête sur le côté, évaluant les forces en présence, avant de soupirer.  
\- Je vais essayer de les immobiliser, murmure t il pour les deux hommes à ses côtés. Et vous foncez dans le tas.

Jon et Steve acquiescent de la tête alors qu'ils se campent fermement sur leurs pieds, attendant le signal d'attaque. Et comme promis, toutes les créatures se figent, les feulements emplissent toujours l'air autour d'eux mais tous les mouvements ont cessé, Dustin envoie un coup puissant en travers du premier visage monstrueux à sa portée. Steve se redresse avec un sourire emplit de fierté mais Billy secoue la tête, « J'ai rien fait » assure t il, et Eleven se tend.

\- Alors comme ça on prévoit une mission d'évasion et on ne m'en parle même pas, dit calment une voix faussement amicale. Je pensais que nous étions arrivé à une entente cordiale, Shérif. Je suis déçu.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre, résonne la voix bourrue de Hopper depuis le sol, et Eleven gémit un « Papa » qui oscille entre affection et peur panique.  
\- Bonjour, Numéros onze. Je suis content de te voir.

La voix sirupeuse est désagréable dans ses oreilles, Billy amorce un geste vers l'homme qui se tient nonchalamment à une dizaine de mètres d'eux mais une des créatures attrape Hopper par la gorge le soulevant du sol où il était affalé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ils lui obéissent, gronde le Shérif et Billy se fige.  
\- C'est pas possible, contre Mike, et l'homme hoche de la tête, ramenant à la vie tous les monstres figés.  
\- Papa, hurle Eleven, se plaçant devant Billy.

« Il t'a fait du mal » résonne la voix de Billy dans son esprit et la jeune femme hoche gravement de la tête alors qu'elle adopte cette attitude intimidante qui lui était si coutumière avant qu'elle ne perde ses pouvoirs.

Steve se colle un peu plus contre Billy, alors que tout les autres se rapprochent jusqu'à former un cercle protecteur tout autour de leur seul rempart.

\- Je pensais te voir plus tôt, explique posément l'homme. Moi qui pensais te voit accourir pour sauver ton précieux Hopper. Vous ne devez pas être si important que ça.  
\- Je suis là, réplique la jeune femme.  
\- Accompagnée, constate Brenner. Qui sont ces gens ?  
\- Ma famille, répond bravement Eleven.  
\- Non mon enfant. Regarde comment ils se cachent derrière toi, tu n'es qu'un outil, rien de plus, comme tu l'as toujours été.  
\- Me protéger, ils sont venus pour me protéger, affirme t elle avec un certitude désarmante.

Mike fulmine contre le bras de Steve une invective rageuse sur le bord des lèvres quand le jeune homme l’attrape par l'épaule murmurant « Il veut nous diviser, c'est que de la provoque. » recevant un « Ça marche » énervé de Dustin.

\- Fallait pas venir me chercher, gronde Hopper, toujours tenu à bout de bras par l'immonde créature.  
\- Pas te laisser ici, réplique Eleven.  
\- Tu comprends pas, Gamine, c'est une piège.  
\- Je sais, répond la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que tu veux, Brenner, gronde t elle sur le même ton que son père.  
\- Où sont donc passé les « Papa », s'offusque l'homme.  
\- Pas mon papa, affirme Eleven, et Jim ne peut retenir un sourire de fierté.  
\- Elle va vous mettre en pièce, pas vrai, demande Hopper, mais c'est Billy qu'il regarde.

Brenner se tourne vers le shérif avec un sourire attendris comme l'on en offre à un enfant qui pose une question idiote.

\- Elle ne le fera pas, si elle veut que je vous libère, n'est pas Onze ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, répète le jeune femme.  
\- Toi, mon enfant. Je règne sur ce monde et avec tes dons extraordinaires, je dirigerais bientôt le tien aussi. Nous serons invincibles.

De là où il est pelotonner contre le corps solide de Billy, Steve peut voir les mains de l'homme de sa vie se contracter de rage mal contenue, il irait bien l'entourer de ses bras affectueux pour l'apaiser mais le moment n'est vraiment pas propice.

Laissant Brenner divague sur sa toute puissance, le groupe s'apprête à riposter, les garçons se préparent au combat imminent, alors que Billy discute avec Eleven par esprit interposer, Steve en est plus que convaincu.

\- Je suis prisonnier de ce monde depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemble le notre, continu Brenner, même si personne ne l'écoute. Tu me guideras, mon enfant.  
\- Plus tôt crever, râle le Shérif. Tirez vous, laissez moi ici.  
\- Non, hurle Eleven. Venus te sauver.

« Ma Puce » soupire Jim, l'échange muet est déchirant, pour un peu Steve se croirait revenu quatre ans en arrière à Starcourt alors que le MindFlayer s'apprêtait à tuer Billy, Billy qui lui attrape le poignet, le serrant un peu trop fort en un possible adieu insupportable.

\- Préparez vous, murmure t il, et il lâche le poignet de Steve pour agripper brutalement l'épaule d'Eleven.

La jeune femme ouvre de grands yeux effrayés alors qu'elle sent le pouvoir depuis longtemps oublié déferler dans ses veines, par réflexe elle lève les mains, déversant toute la puissance que lui offre Billy sur le monstre peuplant ses cauchemars.

Mike et Dustin poussent un cri mélange de terreur et d'admiration, les flammes qu'ils ne font qu'imaginer dans leur monde sont bien visible ici, attaquant méthodiquement les membres de l'horrible Docteur Brenner.

Ses cris de douleurs ne sont entrecoupés que par ses suppliques demandant qu'on l'achève ou qu'on le sauve, et Eleven hurle de rage.

Ils se retournent campés sur leurs pieds prêts au combat, mais les créatures restent parfaitement immobile, même celle tenant toujours Hopper par la gorge.

Les mains et les pieds ne sont déjà plus que poussière quand le visage commence à se désagréger, la peau fond en un amas de chair et de sang écœurant alors que les os s’effritent, les cris ne sont plus qu'un immonde gargouillis qui finit par s'éteindre tout comme le regard autrefois effrayant de grand Docteur Brenner.

Il ne reste plus qu'une masse grouillante que le vent emporte au long quand Eleven se laisse tomber en arrière contre le corps stoïque de Billy et Steve comprend.

Dustin se précipite, cognant violemment de sa batte la tête du Demogorgon retenant Jim par la gorge, la créature gémit mais ne se défend pas. Hopper tombe au sol, Mike vient le saisir par les aisselles, le traînant à l’abri, alors que Dustin achève la bête, continuant à frapper bien après que la vie ait quitter le corps décharné.

\- Tu les retiens, demande Steve, agrippant les épaules de l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Je tiendrais pas longtemps, répond Billy. Vous devez partir.

« Non » répondent ils tous en cœur, Mike et Dustin glissent chacun un bras autour du torse de Hopper pour le soutenir, marchant déjà vers le champs, Jonathan s'est rapproche de Steve, les bras ouvert, prêt à le traîner au loin.

\- Il me reste deux bombes, explique justement Steve.  
\- Ils sont trop nombreux, contre Mike.  
\- Mais ce serait déjà ça de pris, assure Jonathan.   
\- El, appelle gentiment Billy. Retourne au tunnel, on va s'occuper de ce merdier.  
\- Pas te laisser, réplique la jeune femme.  
\- Ça va aller, petite tête. Allez, insiste t il, et elle lui serre le bras avant de partir en courant. Toi aussi Poupée, ajoute Billy, dès que la jeune femme est hors de portée.

« Billy » supplie la voix déchirante de sa Princesse, « Viens avec nous » ajoute t il et Jonathan se rapproche sensiblement.

\- Dès que je vais bouger, ils seront libres, explique posément Billy.   
\- Utilise tes pouvoirs pour les tuer, je m'occuperais de toi après, promet Steve.  
\- Je vais le faire, répond gentiment son grand amour. Quand tu seras loin.  
\- Je reste avec toi.  
\- Non, je ne me contrôlerai pas assez, je suis fatigué, Beauté. Je risque de te toucher, tu dois être le plus loin possible de moi.   
\- Je reste avec toi, répète Steve.  
\- C'est pas le moment de discuter, Trésor. Tu te tire, tu lance tes bombes quand tu es prés du tunnel et tu t'en vas.

« Billy » pleure encore Steve, alors qu'il agrippe plus fermement les épaules, se collant de son mieux contre le corps bien trop statique de Billy. Ses lèvres tremblent quand il l'embrasse doucement, sans que Billy n'ose se laisser aller dans le baiser du peur de perdre le contrôle.

Un coup d’œil vers l'arrière, Billy soupire, il ne voulait pas en arriver à ses extrémités, pourtant Jonathan acquiesce de la tête.

« Pars » ordonne d'un ton sec Billy et quand Steve secoue la tête, Jon l'attrape par la taille le soulevant de terre, le cri déchirant se résume à son prénom hurler de toutes les forces de sa Princesse.

\- Je serais juste derrière toi, jure Billy sans se retourner.

Steve se débat, parvenant presque à se défaire de la prise de Jonathan sur sa taille, ils tombent mais le photographe l'agrippe alors par le bras le traînant vers l'entrée des tunnels. De là où il est Steve peut voir Billy trembler, il est sur le point de perdre le contrôle, déjà certaines créatures renâclent luttant contre l'emprise de Billy qui ne fait que diminuer.

\- Je vais lancer les bombes, cri Jonathan, alors qu'ils sont juste au bord du cratère.

Billy carre les épaules, se préparant au chaos prêt de le submerger, au loin la voix désespérée de Steve continue de l'appeler, et le bruit des explosions l'enveloppe lui faisant perdre son dernier lien avec son Trésor.

\- Descends, presse Jon, alors qu'il pousse Steve vers l'échelle.  
\- Billy, supplie le jeune homme.  
\- Il est juste derrière nous, promet Jonathan, alors qu'il n'est sûr de rien.

Pour ce qu'il en sait, Billy peut déjà être mort emporter par les explosions ou déchiqueté par la horde à ses trousses. Les grondements des monstres ont remplacé l’écho des bombes, et il lui semble même entendre la chevauchée infernales des créatures les poursuivre.

Les mains sur les montants de l'échelle, Steve ne fait que regarder vers le nuage de fumée recouvrant la plaine, du chaos ambiant il ne peut distinguer que de vague mouvements sans savoir s'il s'agit de son si précieux Billy ou une de ses créatures prête à les dévorer.

La réponse lui parvient sous la forme d'un démodog se précipitant sur Jonathan, et malgré la terreur et le chagrin Steve hurle, attirant Jon dans le gouffre avec lui.

Ils tombent au fond du cratère en un amas chaotique de jambes et de bras, Steve atterrit sur un sifflement de douleur quand sa cheville touche le sol, déjà Jonathan se redresse tirant dans la tête du monstre s'apprêtant à fondre sur eux pour les déchiqueter. 

Steve n'a pas le temps de s'approprier la douleur courant le long de sa jambe que Jon le remet sur ses pieds, « Avance » ordonne son ami en replaçant la sangle de son fusil sur son épaule et malgré l'envie de faire marche arrière, Steve obéit.

Les mains contractées dans ses flancs sont tout autant un soutient qu'une prison, Jonathan le garde serré contre son torse, le forçant à courir dans les tunnels, la porte est déjà en vue et avec elle la perspective de perdre Billy pour toujours.

\- Billy, soupire Steve alors qu'il cherche à se retourner dans les bras de Jon.  
\- Il est derrière nous, il arrive. Traverse, le pousse son ami.

Steve voudrait résister, mais évidemment Jonathan est bien plus fort que lui, sa jambe douloureuse brouille son esprit et Billy lui a ordonné de se mettre à l'abri. Alors il traverse la porte, instantanément l'air devient plus respirable, l'odeur est toujours insupportable, mais ses poumons semblent reprendre vie. Le grondement qui les avait accompagné dans l'Upside Down s'éteint et déjà Jonathan l'éloigne de la fente pulsante, pour l'attirer vers la sortie.

Steve se laisse manœuvrer sans résister, appelant Billy, le suppliant de venir le chercher, de sortir de ce foutu monde chaotique, Steve entend le désespoir dans sa propre voix alors que Jonathan le console d'une litanie sans queue ni tête, lui promettant le retour de Billy, et sa victoire sur la horde de monstre.

Jonathan le traîne presque à présent, le froid, la fatigue et la douleur auront bientôt raison de ses dernières forces, le murmure qui se veut rassurant ne fait qu'ajouter à son malheur et l'échelle apparaît.

\- Monte, le presse Jon, alors qu'un vacarme effroyable leur parvient de l'autre extrémité du tunnel.

Sa cheville proteste sur chaque barreau, Steve peut sentir le corps de Jonathan se masser dans son dos, alors malgré les larmes il continu sa progression. C'est la main de Nathan qui le hisse hors du cratère, puis celle de Will qui agrippe Jonathan.

Steve se penche sur le gouffre, appelant Billy de tout son désespoir, un nuage de fumée et de poussière remonte lentement des entrailles de la terre, Steve se voit bien plonger, partant rejoindre l'amour de sa vie quand deux bras puissants le retiennent.

L'odeur putride de l'Upside Down revient le hanter et il comprend que le corps rassurant l'entourant est celui de Jonathan, et la litanie de promesses reprend de plus belle.

« Il est juste derrière nous » et « Il arrive » et « Il s'occupe juste de la porte » et « Il te l'a promis » s’enchaîne en une boucle annonciatrice de l'apocalypse. 

Recroquevillés au sol, Steve se laisse aller contre le torse solide dans son dos, les bras se sont refermés sur sa poitrine tant pour le retenir que pour le réconforter, par réflexe Steve vient serrer les deux mains sur le poignet presser contre son cœur et lui aussi entame une litanie de murmure implorant.

« Je t'en prie » répète t il inlassablement entrecoupé de « Billy » déchirants, il a bien conscience des lourds regards à l'arrière de son crâne, il peut entendre les sanglots de Max et Eleven, il imagine les deux jeunes femmes serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les soupires des autres oscillent entre consternations et chagrin. 

Le visage de Jonathan se fait plus présent dans son cou alors que son ami lui promet que tout ira bien, qu'il prendra soin de lui quoi qu'il arrive, Steve se sent lâcher prise et une main couverte de cicatrice apparaît subitement s’enfonçant profondément dans la terre à ses pieds.

« Billy » s'écrit Steve alors qu'il se dégage des bras rassurant de Jonathan, ils rampent jusqu'au gouffre, agrippant chacun un avant bras, hissant l'être le plus puissant sur Terre hors du cratère.

\- 'suis là, Trésor, marmonne l'homme de sa vie. Suis là.

Billy se laisse tomber sur le dos, et Steve se recroqueville sur son torse, au loin les rires hystériques sont merveilleux, mais ne sont pourtant rien face au tambourinement magnifique du cœur battant qui vient de vaincre une armée de monstre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et là? J'suis à l'heure?


	10. La brûlure de la glace.

Billy ne sent que la tension dans ses membres douloureux, sa mâchoire l'élance à force d'être rester si contracter pour garder le contrôle, sous sa peau la chair brûle au delà de tout ce qu'il a déjà pu subir par le passé et son crâne résonne d'une migraine qui pourrait bien lui faire perdre conscience.

Mais Steve a déjà glissé ses doigts fins le long de ses cicatrices, la fraîcheur est bien venue mais loin d'être suffisante, Billy ne comprend rien des mots que lui offre sa Princesse, pourtant il se sent flotter, transporter par la voix douce et le ton apaisé. 

Au loin, l'agitation ne le dérange pas vraiment, il a bien conscience que son exploit à fait le plus gros du travail mais il faut toujours boucher ce foutu cratère, et faire s’effondrer les tunnels par la même occasion si possible.

L'air est frais dans ses poumons, progressivement son corps se détend sous le touché délicat des mains qu'il aime tant, Billy se sent sourire, prêt à sombrer dans un sommeil bienvenu quand le corps de Steve quitte le sien. Alors se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Billy voit son Trésor de dos appuyé à l'épaule de Jonathan, Steve agite vaguement le bras désignant quelque chose au loin, il cherche à se focaliser sur la voix merveilleuse mais rien d'autre que le néant ne lui vient.

\- Steve, s'écrit Max. Je crois qu'il vient de s’évanouir. Billy, insiste la jeune femme.  
\- Le touche pas, ordonne Steve en se retournant.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Tu pourrais lui faire mal.

Max le regarde de ses grands yeux incrédules avec un « Tu le tripote tout le temps » rageur plus que justifié si Steve parvenait à réfléchir correctement.

\- C'est différent, tente d'expliquer Steve. Il a besoin que je le touche.  
\- Pourquoi, se joint à la conversation Dustin.  
\- Sérieux, Mec, se désespère Steve. J'ai besoin de soutient là. Pas que vous vous liguez contre moi. Il a besoin d'aide et je peux pas perdre mon temps à vous raconter notre vie en détail, c'est juste.....  
\- OK, intervient Jonathan. Nathan est parti chercher ma voiture, on va installer Billy à l'arrière et je vous ramène à la maison. Ça marche ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me laisse pas l'aider, dit Max, ignorant l'intervention du photographe. J'ai compris, c'est pas compliqué faut refroidir sa peau. Je peux le faire, assure t elle.

« Non » dit simplement Steve, se tournant vers Jonathan et sa voiture approchant doucement, le photographe propose de soulever Billy en le soutenant sous les bras avec Nathan, conseillant à Steve de s'installer sur la banquette arrière, ainsi ils pourraient.....

\- Hey, grogne Max, en claquant le dos de Steve du plat de la main. Je te parle.  
\- Et j'ai décidé de pas t'écouter, répond honnêtement Steve.  
\- Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, franchement, je te remerciais jamais assez mais ça veut pas dire qui y a que.....  
\- C'est intime, vient murmurer Steve, espérant limiter le nombre d'oreilles auxquelles ses mots pourraient parvenir.  
\- Quoi, réplique sur le même ton de confidence la jeune femme.  
\- C'est intime, très intime, et je pense pas que Billy serait d'accord pour que tu sache ce qu'on fait ensemble pour qu'il aille mieux. Juste, laisse tomber, OK ?

Max ne fait qu'acquiescer alors que sa peau prend une teinte cramoisie des plus comique, et qu'elle se sauve en courant pour se cacher derrière la frêle silhouette d'Eleven. Steve lance un regard vers Jonathan pensant partager un sourire de soulagement plus que mériter avec son ami, mais le photographe ne fait que rougir en baissant la tête. Steve hausse les épaules, alors que la portière arrière s'ouvre enfin, rapidement, la tête de Billy est délicatement déposée sur ses cuisses, ses doigts glissent amoureusement entre les courtes mèches blondes humides, Billy soupire dans son inconscience bien heureuse, et l’imposante stature de Jim Hopper apparaît dans son champs de vision, les dissimulant à la lumière éclatante du soleil.

\- Il va bien, demande le shérif, appuyé à l'épaule de Joyce.  
\- Bientôt, promet Steve. Je vais m'occuper de lui.  
\- Tu sais s'il a eu le temps de fermer la porte ?  
\- Désolé, il ne peut pas me parler, il est trop fatigué, explique Steve, et Hopper hoche de la tête alors qu'il est plus qu'évident qu'il ne comprend rien.  
\- A ton avis ?  
\- Il était déterminé à fermer la porte, ça m'étonnerait qu'il serait remonter sans l'avoir fait, argumente Dustin, et Steve le remercie d'un sourire.  
\- OK, rentrez vous reposer, on va chercher un moyen de boucher ce trou.  
\- Si vous promettez de pas m'arrêter, intervient Nathan. Je pourrais aller emprunter la pelleteuse du chantier de l'auto route.  
\- C'est une idée, approuve Joyce. Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ?  
\- J'ai passé ma vie sur des chantiers, c'est du gâteau, assure le jeune homme.

Hopper le regarde, semblant évaluer la situation, le chantier est à plusieurs kilomètres, ce genre d'engin ne dépassent pas les 20 kilomètres heures, cela leur prendrait des heures.......

Le gémissement est déchirant, Steve ose soulever la chemise, retenant à grandes peines une exclamation d'horreur à la teinte rouge sang des profondes cicatrices.

\- Bordel, s'écrit Hopper. C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Il a trop forcé, affirme Joyce. Jon, ramène les à la maison.

Jonathan ne se fait pas prier, les portières sont fermées, Dustin claque gentiment l'épaule de Steve en un geste de soutient qu'il espère rassurant et le moteur gronde.

Jonathan roule lentement, de peur que les secousses ne blesser d'avantage leurs sauveur, Steve ne fait que caresser tendrement la peau écarlate sur un tendre murmure qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre.

\- J'ai mis des pains de glace au frais, dit Jonathan pour couper cour à son malaise grandissant. Je suis aussi aller chercher des sacs de glaçons au super marché, si ça peut l'aider.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je suis pas sûr que ça va suffire.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  
\- Je vais tenter de lui donner un bain glacé, ça devrait calmer la brûlure, explique Steve.  
\- Tu pense que ce sera suffisant ?

Steve secoue la tête doucement, il peut se passer de longues semaines sans que Billy n'ait recours à ses talents si particuliers et lorsqu'il les utilise ce n'est jamais plus de quelques heures, s'autorisant le repos nécessaire par la suite pour se remettre.

Billy n'a pas cessé un seul instant de scanner les deux mondes depuis ça prise de conscience six jours plus tôt, ajouter aux nombreux monstres qu'il a combattu et les escapades dans le néant, l'homme de sa vie est épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Quoi qu'il en dise revenir à Hawkins l'a autant ébranlé que Steve, mais Billy Hale, pardon Hargrove ne montre pas ce genre de faiblesse.

\- Steve, insiste Jonathan, et l'interpellé comprend qu'il est resté silencieux bien trop longtemps.  
\- Je vais essayer, il n'a jamais été aussi fatigué.  
\- Il utilise pas ses pouvoirs d'habitude ?  
\- Si quand c'est nécessaire mais jamais autant en un seule fois, explique Steve.  
\- C'est finit maintenant, affirme gentiment Jonathan. Il aura le temps de se reposer.

Steve ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas le profil tendu de Billy, Jonathan lui ne peut détourner le regard du magnifique visage de Steve marqué par la peur, se reflétant dans le rétro viseur.

Jonathan se gare le long du trottoir, mais ne fait pas le moindre geste pour sortir de la voiture, refusant de déranger Steve dans sa contemplation hypnotisante. Le jeune homme finit par lever la tête, probablement interpellé par l'immobilité de la voiture.

\- Comment on fait, demande Jonathan dans le rétro viseur.  
\- Je vais essayer de le réveiller, tu pourrais aller ouvrir la porte et dégager le passage jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Jon ne répond qu'en quittant la voiture, il les a suffisamment observé pour savoir que ce qui va suivre ne le regarde absolument pas.

\- Billy, appelle tendrement Steve sans recevoir la moindre réponse. Billy, s'il te plaît. On est arrivé. Il faut que tu te réveille. 

Steve sent monter les larmes, rien qu'un instant il se revoit quatre ans au paravent, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps seul dans le salon de ses parents, alors qu'il suppliait l'amour de sa vie de revenir à la vie.

\- Billy, il fait un peu frais mais tu as chaud, tu le sens, tente Steve, obtenant un petit grognement. C'est bien, Billy. J'ai besoin que tu ouvre les yeux, tu peux le faire pour moi ?

Mais cette fois pas de grognement, rien que le vide et le silence, alors Steve se penche observant les lèvres fines bien trop blanches, le baiser est tendre, délicat, hésitant. D'abord la bouche reste parfaitement immobile, brûlante mais sans vie, puis les mains s'agitent comme cherchant à se raccrocher au peu de conscience le traversant, et enfin les yeux flous et perdus s'ouvrent sur la perfection de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Hey, murmure Steve, avec un sourire tendre. On est arrivé à la maison.  
\- Dom, demande Billy confus.  
\- Désolé, Bébé, on est encore à Hawkins. Mais Jon nous a ramener chez lui. On devrait essayer de rentrer pour te soulager un peu.  
\- Ça brûle, confirme Billy.  
\- Je sais, Bébé. Tu crois que tu pourras marcher ?

Billy ne fait que secouer la tête péniblement avant de fermer les yeux sous la sensation de vertige prenant possession de son ventre.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu vas t'asseoir et je vais aller chercher Jon, et on va t'aider à rentrer, ça te va ?

Courageusement Billy agrippe le dossier de la banquette arrière, ses traits se figent en un masque de douleur insupportable, pourtant Steve ne commente pas, il ne fait qu'attendre les mains à quelques centimètres du dos tendu de l'homme de sa vie. Mais Billy se hisse seul, à la force des bras, il parvient à s'asseoir le dos courbé et le souffle court avec un « Je t'attend » simple mais de bonne augure.  
Steve contourne la voiture, se concentrant pour maintenir sa démarche légère habituelle. Il hésite dans l'entrée, soulever le bas de son Jeans pour évaluer les dégâts ou prendre soin de Billy, il se décide en montant les escaliers, cherchant son ami.

Plus que de dégager le passage, Jonathan a retirer les meubles inutiles de la salle de bain et y a installer une chaise à peu près confortable. Le sac de glaçons est appuyé au mur et les pains de glace sont dans le lavabo.

\- Je vous ai préparé des serviettes, tu crois que tu auras besoin d'autre chose ? Tu avais demandé du café l'autre fois, j'en fait ?  
\- Pas maintenant, plus tard, merci. Tu pourrais m'aider à le faire rentrer, demande Steve.

Jonathan le dévisage, et Steve se demande encore ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, et la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

\- Touche le pas sur ces cicatrices et ça devrait aller, assure le jeune homme, et Jonathan avale bruyamment sa salive.  
\- J'en avais pas l’intention, assure tout de même Jon, en quittant la salle de bain.

Le trajet jusqu'aux escaliers n'est pas si compliqué, Billy se retient des deux bras passés autour de leurs épaules, mais ne parvient pas réellement à faire fonctionner ses pieds, Jonathan et Steve ne font que le traîner. La première marche lui tire une grimace, soulever la jambe est bien trop douloureux, le membre lui semble peser une tonne, la peau tire comme prête de se déchirer et son sang court le long de ses veines telle de la lave en fusion, pourtant Billy ne laisse pas passer le moindre son. 

Contre son flanc, sa Poupée peine sous son poids, soupirant à chaque marche, Jonathan est plus silencieux mais la tension dans son dos est évidente, et enfin la délivrance le palier et à moins de dix mètres la salle de bain.

L'air y est déjà plus frais, Steve ne perd pas de temps, sa chemise vole dès qu'il se retrouve assis, au loin le soupire choqué de Jonathan lui laisse penser qu'il devrait lui ordonner de partir mais ces lèvres refusent de s'ouvrir, sa gorge reste sèche et la porte s'est déjà refermée sur leur ami si courageux.

\- Tu préfère que je fasse couler l'eau sur ta peau ou rentrer directement dans un bain froid ?

Billy lutte pour focaliser son attention, les mots sont parvenus jusqu'à son cerveau, il en a compris le sens et les implications, mais ses pensées sont bien trop confuses pour qu'il n'arrive à y réfléchir correctement.

\- Parce que j'ai peur que le jet d'eau te fasse mal mais être subitement dans l'eau froide pourrait te faire perdre connaissance.

Billy essaye vraiment de se concentrer, la voix est douce, familière et apaisante, pourtant il reste prostré sur sa chaise, les yeux parcourant la courbe délicate des lèvres, l'hématome sur l'angle de la mâchoire et les griffures dans le cou.

\- Billy, insiste son Trésor. Je vais suivre mon idée est te faire couler un bain.

Rien qu'un hochement de tête, s'il parvenait à réfléchir il se féliciterais pour son exploit mais son esprit n'est qu'un immense brouillard où seul la présence de Steve peut l'atteindre.

Il sent les mains froides parcourir son corps, il sent le reste de ses vêtements le quitter, il sent les bras fragiles qui le manipulent, il sent la solidité de la baignoire quand Steve l'y appuie et enfin il sent la glace se rependre sur sa peau, s'insinuant entre les flammes rampant dans sa chair.

Et il perd contact avec le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§

Plusieurs heures ont passé, Steve a entendu le remue ménage des autres revenu du front, Billy respire, bouge légèrement par moment mais n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Steve sent ses muscles protester d'être resté si longtemps agenouillé contre le rebord de la baignoire mais il ne se voit pas se lever et quitter la peau encore bien trop chaude de Billy.

Et même s'il a perdu toutes sensations dans ses doigts engourdis, il poursuit inlassablement ces tendres caresses le long des marques écarlates.

Le coup contre la porte ne le surprend pas, il est même étonnant que Max ne se soit pas montré plus tôt, Billy gémit pour toute réaction et Steve soupire sur un « Oui » qu'il espère dissuasif.

\- Ça va, demande la voix hésitante d'Eleven.  
\- Ça va, répond t il simplement.  
\- Billy, tente elle.  
\- Il dort.   
\- En danger ?  
\- Plus maintenant, mais il est très fatigué, explique Steve. 

Le presque silence s’éternise derrière la porte, rien qu'un instant Steve espère qu'elles soient parties, transmettant aux autres le peu d'information qu'il vient de partager mais un petit bruit contre le bois de la porte lui fait pousser un soupire de désespoir.

\- Max dit « Besoin d'aide », ajoute Eleven et Max murmure son prénom rageusement.  
\- Je sais que t'es là. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais y a pas grand chose que tu puisse faire.  
\- Sûr, insiste la jeune femme.

Steve considère ses muscles endoloris, le froid qui a paralysé ses doigts depuis longtemps se rependant sous sa peau et dans sa chair.

\- Tu peux demander à Jon de me ramener du café ?  
\- Je peux le faire, assure Max.  
\- Il est nu, réplique simplement Steve espérant dissuadée la jeune femme d'ouvrir la porte.

Le simple « OK » est une réponse inattendue qui lui plaît bien, il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que la porte résonne d'un nouveau coup accompagné d'un « Je peux entrer » timide d'une voix bien plus masculine. 

Steve prend le temps de glisser une serviette sur les hanches de Billy avant de lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

Et Jonathan entre avec deux tasses dans une main alors qu'il se cache les yeux de l'autre, Steve ne retient pas le petit rire plus que bienvenue et Jon ose le regarder.

\- Je voulez pas que tu t’évanouisses, se moque gentiment Steve, et Jon hausse un sourcil amusé.  
\- Comment il va ?   
\- Je suis pas trop sûr, je crois que sa peau est moins chaude.  
\- Tu n'as pas vérifiée, s’inquiète Jonathan en venant s'accroupir à ses côtés.  
\- J'essaye, commence Steve pour être arrêter par le doigt tremblant de Jon contre sa bouche.  
\- Tes lèvres sont bleues, merde, mais t'es gelé. Il faut te réchauffer.  
\- Je peux pas le laisser.   
\- C'est déjà moins rouge, explique Jonathan. Tu devrais peut être le sortir de là.

Steve jette un coup d’œil aux larges marques toujours aussi foncées de son point de vue, puis sur ses doigts fripés par l'eau avant d'oser regarder Jonathan.

\- J'ai froid, murmure Steve.  
\- OK, bois ça, ordonne Jon, plaquant une des tasses entre ses mains. On va le sortir de là, il est là dedans depuis plus de quatre heures, c'est suffisant.  
\- Et si....  
\- On avisera, le coupe le photographe. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu tombe malade.

Steve a bu les deux tasses de café, grimaçant aux sensations douloureuses parcourant ses doigts quand ils se réchauffent, Jonathan est allé fouiller leurs sacs dénichant un survêtement qui n'appartient pas à Billy mais qui fera l'affaire.

Ils travaillent rapidement dans un silence gêné, Billy n'est pas vraiment réveillé mais par moment il essaye de les aider en levant un bras ou une jambe, bientôt il est à nouveau assis sur la chaise à peu près confortable, alors que Steve lui essuyer les cheveux et que Jonathan regarde par la fenêtre.

Le soupire de soulagement est inespéré, Billy n'ouvre pas les yeux mais tient sur ses jambes en un équilibre précaire encourageant, il ne leur faut qu'une minute pour atteindre la chambre, et installer Billy sur le lit, déjà Steve vient se blottir contre la chaleur bienvenue et Jonathan les laisse promettant de revenir vérifier que tout se passe bien plus tard dans la journée.


	11. Soulagement.

Steve ouvre les yeux à la sensation de la main courant le long de sa hanche, la peau est chaude au travers de son Jeans, un peu trop à son goût mais cela signifie que Billy est un peu plus conscient de son corps et son environnement.

\- Ça va, Bébé ?

La réponse n'est qu'un grognement indistinct, agrémentée d'une caresse plus franche glissant lentement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Réflexe et besoin de réconfort mêlés, Steve écarte les jambes, prêt à s'offrir avant de se souvenir que son pantalon est toujours serré autour de sa taille.

« Désolé, Bébé » murmure t il alors qu'il bascule sur le dos, le tissus accroche désagréablement l'épiderme froid de ses cuisses, coince au niveau des genoux avant de se serrer sur ces chevilles. 

Le soupire de douleur semble sortir Billy de sa transe, et l'homme de sa vie amorce un mouvement pour se lever avant de retomber contre le matelas avec un grognement de frustration, Billy est conscient, bien conscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui mais incapable de contrôler son corps comme il le voudrait. Heureusement retirer le pantalon de Billy est bien plus facile, l'homme se laisse aller entre les mains délicates, et le survêtement atterrit quelques part près du Jeans noir de Steve.

\- Je vais bien, lui murmure gentiment Steve. Et toi ?

Billy secoue lentement la tête mais parvient à ouvrir les yeux, mimant « Mieux » de ses lèvres un peu trop blanche, « Moi aussi » sourit Steve en s'installant sur ses hanches, avec un gémissement étrange à la sensation de chaleur se rependant entre ses jambes.

\- Tu m'as fait très peur, avoue son Trésor, caressant doucement les mèches humides sur son front.

Billy voudrait s’excuser, lui dire à quel point il s'en veut de l'avoir seulement laissé descendre dans ses tunnels, mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, alors il se contente de hocher la tête comme réponse.

\- Tu es resté quatre heure dans un bain froid avec des glaçons mais ça n'a pas suffit pour te refroidir, explique sa Princesse. Tu as encore mal ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, Steve se penche sur la bouche, appréciant la langue langoureuse glissant contre ses lèvres, exprimant tout ce que les voix de Billy ne peuvent plus lui dire.

\- Je vais aller chercher de la glace pour, commence le jeune homme pour être interrompu par la main décidée agrippant son menton.  
\- Trop froid, épelle Billy, en secouant la tête.  
\- Je me suis réchauffé en dormant près de toi, ça va aller.

« Non » disent les lèvres, Steve voudrait protester, il sera toujours temps pour lui de se remettre de cette sensation qui paralyse toujours ses membres mais Billy n'est pas homme à se laisser dicter sa conduite surtout pas dans cet état de faiblesse, qui doit le mettre hors de lui.

Alors Steve acquiesce avant de venir se blottir contre le torse toujours aussi solide ramenant ses mains gelées sous son ventre, les bras se referment dans son dos, diffusant leur chaleur bienfaitrice le long de son épine dorsale et alors qu'il pense se rendormir, les mains brûlantes viennent le saisir brutalement par les hanches.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, demande t il, déjà prêt à obéir.

Billy le regarde des ses grands yeux bleus bien trop profonds, sa langue parcourant avidement ses lèvres en un mouvement des plus indécent, son membre enfle rapidement entre ses jambes et Steve se sent fondre d'envie.

Il se penche par dessus le bord du lit pour atteindre son sac, la bouteille est cachée dans la petite pochette à l'intérieur, il a beau savoir où elle se trouve exactement, fouiller à l'aveugle n'est pas aisé. Billy ne fait que le regarder, cajolant la cuisse à sa portée de ses doigts impatients, et enfin Steve se redresse avec un petit cri de victoire. Le gel lui paraît tellement chaud quand il glisse sur ses doigts, que Steve se demande s'il ne serait pas victime d'hypothermie. 

Il pourrait s'en préoccuper, demander un autre café, prendre une douche, se rhabiller, mais non, il se penche vers l'arrière approchant avidement ses doigts de son intimité quand les grandes mains fermes l'arrêtent.

\- T'as pas envie, s'étonne sa Poupée.

Billy hoche énergiquement de la tête, recevant un haussement de sourcils étonné et inquiet, Steve ne comprend pas, jamais Billy n'a cherché à le blesser dans son intimité même au plus fort de ses éclats de colère, l'homme de sa vie a toujours pris soin de le préparer avant qu'il ne.....

\- Tu as envie, comprend alors Steve, et Billy acquiesce.

Steve se laisse manœuvrer sans résister quand Billy le fait glisser de ses hanches à l'espace délicat entre ses jambes, et bien plus que le froid qui court toujours sous sa peau, la simple idée de s'enfoncer entre les chairs brûlantes de Billy le fait frissonner.

\- Sûr, parvient il à murmurer, et Billy dirige les doigts humides vers le point le plus secret de son anatomie.

Steve ne se fait pas prier, sentir Billy remuer au fond de son ventre est une sensation merveilleuse dont il se sait incapable de se priver, mais être en lui se laisser aspirer par le corps solide, le savoir à sa merci volontaire est vertigineux.

Ses doigts jouent contre le muscle rigide, alors qu'il se souvient avec une trop grande clarté de la dernière fois où son membre s'est enfoncé dans les chairs accueillantes de Billy, il y a près de quatorze mois de cela et le souvenir des événements tragiques qui les avaient ébranlé alors le fait trembler un peu plus.

Le sang et les larmes, les gémissements et la peur, la rage et les cris.

Steve se souvient avec bien trop de détails des longues journées d'angoisse qui avaient suivi cette nuit effroyable, et comme pour ajouter à son malaise la cicatrise sur son ventre le démange.....

Mais Billy soupire en se tortillant sous ses mains, alors Steve choisit de repousser ses souvenirs loin dans son esprit derrière un mur épais, dissimulant aussi une ruelle crasseuse d'un club de Los Angeles, et c'est pour son propre plaisir que ses lèvres se referment sur le membre humide et raide d'envie de l'homme de sa vie.

L'homme de sa vie qui agrippe possessivement ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre son torse, « S'il te plaît » parvient il à murmurer et Steve se demande si son visage reflète le même besoin délicieusement obscène quand il supplie Billy de le prendre.

La perfection inouïe de leur communion va bien au delà de leurs corps s’unissant, la voix merveilleuse de Billy envahi son esprit sur une litanie de mots tendres et d'amour effaçant la terreur et la douleur.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Billy n'a pas bougé, les jambes toujours écartées il dort paisiblement, les marques sur ses flancs sont toujours rouges mais bien moins chaude que plus tôt dans la journée. Steve reste appuyé au montant du lit à simplement le regarder durant de longue minutes avant de se décider à se lever.

Il est un peu plus de seize heures, rien de particulier ne lui parvient depuis le reste de la maison, mais il se sait probablement attendu par une armée sur le pied de guerre, alors il se donne le droit à une douche chaude avant d'affronter leur famille dans son ensemble et Max en particulier. 

Steve choisit un Jeans confortable et large, un t shirt pensant y ajouter la veste de Billy restée dans la cuisine, avant d'enfiler ses vêtements sale pour rejoindre la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir.  
Il ne prend pas de précaution particulière pour quitter la chambre, Billy dort profondément, à présent il faudrait une bombe nucléaire pour le réveiller, il referme tout de même la porte pas décidé à laisser qui que ce soit voir l'homme de sa vie dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, et sursaute.

\- Ça fait mal, demande Jonathan sans s'annoncer, recevant un « Bordel de merde » des plus comique. Alors, insiste t il.  
\- Faudra lui demander mais ouais c'est clair, il va en avoir pour des jours.  
\- Tu m'en vois désolé, réplique Jon. Mais je te parlais de ta jambe.  
\- Quoi, ma jambe ?

Jonathan le regarde de dessous ses cils avec un petit mouvement de tête vers sa cheville gauche, Steve se mord l'intérieur de la joue mais ne trouve rien à répondre.

\- Y a une plaie ou....  
\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore regardé, répond honnêtement Steve.

Jon le prend gentiment par le bras pour le guider vers la salle de bain, les meubles n'ont pas repris leurs place, la chaise est maintenant posée dans un coin contre le mur, et les glaçons et l'eau ont disparu.

\- Assieds toi, lui propose Jonathan, avant de s'agenouiller pour soulever le bas de son pantalon.

La plaie n'est pas profonde, elle ne saigne pas, une croûte fine s'est formée depuis longtemps. Mais la cheville est gonflée, rouge, douloureuse.

\- Je vais te désinfecter ça, et te faire un pansement.  
\- J'aurais voulu prendre une douche d'abord, dit tout doucement Steve. 

Jonathan le regarde depuis le sol où il est toujours agenouillé, s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, le photographe pourrait penser que Steve attend son autorisation avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'a aucun sens, si ce n'est l'attitude possessive et dominatrice de Billy.

\- Bien sût, sourit tout de même Jon. Je vais aller refaire du café, tu as toujours froid et je te reviens dans, disons, un quart d'heure, ça te va ?

Steve acquiesce de la tête murmurant un « Merci » qui résonne étrangement, alors que Jonathan se lève prêt à quitter la salle de bain.

Jon refuse de se retourner de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les grands yeux si expressifs de son ami, à la place, il court dans les escaliers, évitant consciencieusement tous les regards en quête d'informations.

Lorsqu'il remonte quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau coule toujours, alors Jonathan s'appuie simplement au mur sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de la porte de sa chambre où Billy dort probablement.  
Billy qui ne quitte jamais Steve des yeux, Billy qui ne laisse pas Steve s'asseoir loin de lui bien longtemps, Billy qui ne prononce jamais son nom mais tout un tas de surnoms que Steve n'aime peut être pas......

Mais aussi Billy qui s'est jeté corps et âme dans la bataille prêt à mourir pour que Steve s'en sorte.....

L'eau a cessé de couler, à présent Steve doit s'essuyer, évitant soigneusement sa cheville douloureuse, peut être est il même déjà habillé ? Ou s'observe t il dans le miroir pour examiner les griffures dans son cou plus que visible ? Qui sait peut être même ailleurs sur son corps ? Sur son torse ou son ventre, où Jon sait avoir contracter les doigts un peu trop fort.

Steve n'a pas ménagé ses efforts, jouant de sa batte avec efficacité et précision, éliminant bon nombres de ses monstruosités, leurs course effrénée dans les tunnels n'a pas été de tout repos non plus. Son corps doit être marqué, écorché, douloureux tout comme celui de Jonathan lui même, pourtant.......

Jonathan grogne en se redressant, ne se sentant plus capable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Ça va, demande t il, en cognant du plat de la main contre la porte.  
\- Ça saigne, répond Steve et Jonathan entre.

La plaie n'est toujours pas profonde, le saignement s'est arrêté de lui même, mais la cheville est bien gonflée.

\- Probablement une foulure, dit Jonathan. Faudrait mettre un truc dessus pour que ça dégonfle.  
\- Du froid, lui répond Steve, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Jonathan rit, tant pour l'ironie de la chose que pour la bonne humeur revenue sur le visage de Steve, alors qu'il s'assoit plus confortablement au sol.

\- Ouais, on va évité. Un pansement, ce serait déjà pas mal. Faut juste que tu évite de forcer.  
\- Je vais faire attention, promet Steve, et il laisse Jon manipuler sa cheville sans rien dire de plus.

Jonathan glisse la jambe de pantalon sur le bandage, alors que Steve ne le quitte pas des yeux, attentif et patient comme il l'est toujours avec Billy.

\- Évite de t'appuyer dessus. Tu devrais la surélever, ça devrait la faire dégonfler, propose Jonathan.  
\- J'ai pas envie que tout le monde s'en rend compte, contre Steve.

« Tout le monde ou Billy » pense Jonathan mais ne le dit pas, à la place il se lève, serrant doucement l'épaule de Steve toujours assis.

\- Laisse les prendre soin de toi, tu leurs as manqué.  
\- OK, consent le jeune homme avec un sourire magnifique. Et toi ? Je t'ai manqué ?  
\- T'as pas idée, marmonne le photographe, et il offre son bras en soutient.

Steve accepte la main tendue mais au lieu de simplement s'y appuyer, il vient refermer ses bras autour du cou de Jonathan avec un « Toi aussi » qui fait rougir le photographe.


	12. Colère froide.

La cuisine de Joyce n'a rien d'exceptionnelle mais lui rappelle la maison et la famille, deux choses qu'il a mis des années à découvrir et qui lui manque atrocement. Steve se sent bien dans cette salle à manger, ces gens lui ont manqué et la veste de Billy est réconfortante sur ses épaules.

\- Je fais une assiette pour Billy, demande la mère de famille.  
\- Il se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. Demain matin peut être, extrapole Steve. Est ce que je..... 

Steve regarde le sourire amical se figer sur le visage de celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour mère alors qu'il reste silencieux et immobile depuis de longues minutes. Il se secoue en soupirant, avant de murmurer « Merci mais c'est pas la peine ». Joyce lui répond d'un nouveau sourire, un peu crispé cette fois, et Hopper se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Comment vous vous êtes retrouver là bas, demande Steve et la vie reprend autour d'eux.  
\- J'ai été appelé par la vieille Parker, j'ai pas prévenu le centrale, parce que ben c'est Parker quoi.  
\- Je me souviens, sourit Steve avec amusement.

Et effectivement il se souvient des après midi passé à cogner aux fenêtres de la vielle pie avec Tommy pour la faire enrager, et se moquer de ses cris hystériques.

\- Donc je suis passé sur le chemin du retour. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir de ma voiture que je me suis fait assommer, explique Hopper.  
\- Après, insiste Steve.  
\- Je me suis réveillé dans les tunnels sur l'épaule de cette saloperie, avec Brenner. Son plan était simple, attirer Jane avec des démogogs et la faire prisonnière.  
\- Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'El a perdu ces pouvoirs, ajoute Dustin, et la jeune femme fait la moue.  
\- Exact, il comptait sur ses dons pour sentir la porte, mais bon.....  
\- C'est Billy qui l'a senti, intervient encore Dustin. 

Steve regarde dans le vide alors qu'il intègre les informations, et des dizaines d'autres questions lui traverse l’esprit.

\- Il était pas censé être mort ?  
\- Ouais, grogne Jim. Tu sais que ce connard, poursuit le shérif, pour être interrompu par le « Jim » courroucé de Joyce. Quoi ? C'est un connard, insiste l'ours et chacun cherche à dissimuler son sourire.

Joyce argumente sur l'importance de bien se comporter devant les adolescents, les mains sur les hanches, elle défit l’immense Hopper de sa petite silhouette et Steve les trouve adorable.

\- Il allait me dire quoi, demande Steve en relevant la tête vers Jonathan appuyé au montant de sa chaise.  
\- Qu'il bossait avec les russes, s'exclame le shérif. C'est lui qui leur a fournit toutes les info pour commencer leurs propres expériences et il a fini par diriger le projet.

Steve comprend alors que tous leurs malheurs, les souffrances et cicatrices de Billy viennent de cet homme, et un sourire de satisfaction illumine son visage.

\- Steve, l'appelle Nancy. Ça va ?  
\- Je suis content que Billy lui ait régler son compte, réplique t il, des plus sincère.

Un « Moi aussi » général lui répond, et Jim poursuit son récit, expliquant comment Brenner l'a déplacé des tunnels à l'Upside Down dans le but de brouiller le radar d'Eleven, et de troubler la pauvre enfant dans le but de la terroriser pour en obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et il s'attendait pas à Billy Hargrove, conclut Jim.  
\- Hale, corrige Steve par habitude. Moi, je préfère Hale.  
\- Ça reste le même gosse courageux, assure Hopper, avec un regard de fierté que Steve est plus que presser de pouvoir décrire à l'homme de sa vie.

Billy s'est retourné dans son sommeil quand Steve le rejoint bien plus tard cette nuit là, les heures passées dans le salon à rattraper le temps perdu lui ont bien plu, mais leurs départ inévitable le chagrine.

En toute logique, Steve sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir à Hawkins définitivement, ils ont une vie, un travail chacun, des gens qui comptent sur eux, une famille. Mais Dustin lui manque atrocement et maintenant qu'il a renoué le contact son absence sera encore plus douloureuse, tout comme Jonathan, Max, Eleven, Hopper, Joyce, même Nathan et Sandy.

Steve garde son t shirt et enfile le survêtement porté brièvement par Billy plus tôt dans la journée et vient se fondre contre le dos solide de l'homme de sa vie. Le sommeil vient de lui même, la fatigue et la tension ont vite raison de ses dernières forces. Ses rêves le portent loin vers le soleil et l'océan, et cette autre famille qu'il ne veut pas quitter.

§§§§§§§§§§

Apparemment les dimanches matins chez les Hopper ressemblent au même chaos généralisé de cet été qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble dans le secret de la maison de ces parents.

Les deux tables ont été accolé dans la salle à manger. Café, thé, jus de fruits, biscuits, pains de toutes sortes, bagels et pancakes.

Steve a faim, Billy a murmuré un « Trésor » ensommeillé quand il a quitté leur lit, il y a un peu plus d'une heure, l'amour de sa vie va mieux, il est encore fatigué, il n'émergera probablement pas avant le lendemain, mais tout ira pour le mieux avec un peu de repos.

Le léger coup contre la fenêtre lui fait lever la tête de son café, et Sandy lui sourit avec un « Steve » hystérique.

\- Salut, ma Puce, réplique t il, et il s'écarte de la table pour la laisser grimper sur ses genoux.  
\- Gamin, grommelle Hopper. Ça a été pour ramener la pelleteuse ?  
\- Comme sur des roulettes, lui répond Nathan, en lui serrant la main.  
\- Vous avez pu boucher le cratère, demande Steve.  
\- On a fait s’effondrer les tunnels, confirme Dustin. Un putain de champ de bataille, Steve ! T'aurais dû voir ça.

Steve penche la tête, essayant de visualiser la scène et la tranchée qui a dû en résulter, Hopper l'observe, imaginant parfaitement les rouages tournés à plein régime dans son cerveau.

\- J'appellerais Devon pour qu'il règle le problème, explique le shérif.  
\- Comment, interroge Eleven. Très profond.  
\- J'en sais foutre rien, râle Hopper. Mais ils ont intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut. Y sont vingt à se relayer dans le coin pour surveiller ce bordel et y en a pas un qui se rend compte de ce qui se passe sous leur nez, une belle bande d'abrutis !

« Mon chéri » soupire Joyce avant d'ajouter « Pense à ton cœur », et Hopper grogne. Steve devrait les trouver adorable et divertissant mais Billy n'est pas encore en état de voyager, et Owens n'est plus là pour écarter les regards d'eux. Son bras se resserre autour de la taille de Sandy, la petite fille vient gentiment lui caresser la joue, évitant soigneusement l'hématome sur sa mâchoire. Steve lui offre un sourire qu'il voudrait rassurant mais qui ne ressemble plus qu'à un rictus angoissé.

\- T’inquiète, Fils. J'attendrais que votre départ pour l'appeler. On est plus à une semaine près et puis Har.... Euh Hale a fait du bon boulot, on voit même plus la porte.  
\- OK, répond simplement Steve, et il penche la tête, cherchant à dissimuler ses yeux humides.

Max cogne l'épaule de Dustin, espérant une diversion pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de son désormais beau-frère mais son ami ne fait que hausser les épaules. Steve a changé en quatre ans, beaucoup changé, ce qui le faisait rire au paravent ne fonctionnera sûrement plus aujourd'hui, Dustin se gratte le menton et son début de barbe, et Nathan vient se poser sur la chaise à ses côtés.

\- On se connaît, non, demande l’aîné des Bishop.  
\- Quoi, murmure Steve.  
\- Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
\- Au lycée, peut être, extrapole Steve. J'ai eu mon petit moment de gloire.  
\- Non, on est arrivé y a même pas deux ans. Ailleurs, assure Nathan.

Steve secoue la tête, alors que Sandy l’examine intensément à son tour, l'enfant fouille sa mémoire, cherchant sûrement à connecter son visage avec un souvenir qu'elle partagerais avec son frère.

\- J'ai un visage très commun, tente alors le jeune homme et Jonathan s'étrangle dans son jus d'orange.  
\- Non, je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu. T'es pas passé par New York ?

Steve nie encore de la tête, cette conversation le met mal à l'aise, il s'en faudrait de peu pour que l'un de ses amis ne lui demande où ils ont bien pu passer pendant ces quartes années, et il ne se sent pas capable de détourner leurs attentions et Billy n'est pas là pour lui venir en aide.

\- Indianapolis, propose alors Sandy. On a passé l'été là bas avant de venir ici. Tu te souviens, Nathan ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Indianapolis ?   
\- J'y suis allé mais c'était il y a longtemps.  
\- Chicago ? Portland ? Détroit, énumère Nathan.  
\- Désolé, réplique Steve. Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Attend que je réfléchisse. Le Canada ?   
\- Toujours pas, sourit Steve.

La liste continue de longues minutes, des villes plus ou moins connues, grandes ou moyennes, Nord ou Sud, et Max commence à trouver le temps long.

\- Les avis de recherche, finit elle par râler.  
\- Les quoi, réplique aussi vite Steve.

Et toutes les conversations autour de lui cessent, au loin Steve peut entendre Hopper jurer dans sa barbe et Dustin soupire en se frottant les yeux de lassitude.

\- Les avis de recherche, répète posément Max.

Steve les dévisage, attendant que l'un de ses amis avec lesquels il vient de passer quatre jours sans qu'aucuns n'ait eu l'idée de lui dire qu'il était recherché, se décide à parler et soudain les mots de Billy à leur arrivée prennent un tout autre sens.

\- Alors, insiste t il, et Hopper soupire.  
\- Ta mère te cherche, explique le shérif. Elle a essayé de faire ouvrir une enquête pour disparition ou kidnapping mais puisque tu avais 18 ans et étant donné votre situation j'ai refusé, et la police d'Indianapolis aussi.  
\- Du coup elle a fait des avis de recherche ?  
\- Elle a d'abord essayer d'obtenir l'aide d'un juge, attend c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Peters ? Parker ?  
\- Peterson, propose Steve, et Hopper le désigne du doigt pour confirmer. C'est un ami de mon père. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Pareil, pas de trace d'effraction, tu es parti de ton propre chef, majeur avec ta voiture et de l'argent. Pas de raison d'ouvrir une enquête.

Steve reste de longues minutes le regard vide perdu sur un coin de la table, Sandy s'est raccrochée à son cou, lui caressant gentiment le bras, avant de murmurer « Ça va ? » dans son oreille, et il secoue la tête.

\- Et les avis de recherche, finit il par demander.  
\- Elle a engagé un détective privé, explique Dustin. Les avis de recherche, c'était son idée.   
\- Elle nous a demandé d'en coller partout, ajoute Will, gêné. Le lycée, les magasins, la station service, la salle d'arcade....

« Et mon père ? » l'interrompe Steve subitement, alors que les autres continuaient d'énumérer les endroits où les affichettes ont été placardé.

\- Jamais entendu parler, réplique Jim, mal à l'aise. Mais ta mère m'appelle une fois par semaine pour savoir si j'ai de tes nouvelles, ou s'il y a du mouvement chez toi.  
\- Et la lettre, demande Steve, péniblement.  
\- Je lui ai pas donné, ni les clés. Elle aurait compris que j'avais des infos, et ça n'aurait pas arrangé nos affaires.  
\- Logique, confirme Dustin.   
\- Vous savez où elle est ?  
\- Washington.

Steve le remercie d'un petit hochement de tête, avant de soulever Sandy gentiment pour l'installer sur sa chaise, et d'amorcer un mouvement vers les escaliers.

\- Steve, je suis désolée, assure Max, et il ne fait que hausser les épaules.  
\- J'allais attendre Hale pour t'en parler, ajoute Jim.

Et Steve se contente d'un « OK » à peine audible avant de reprendre sa route vers les escaliers, Jonathan soupire bruyamment en se levant à son tour, et il lui faut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour le laisser partir, alors il choisit le jardin et une cigarette pour se changer les idées.

Billy reste immobile et muet quand Steve vient se blottir contre son flanc, le contact est réconfortant mais pas d'une grande aide, surtout quand Billy sait qu'il est recherché et à décider de garder cette information secrète. Steve ressent le besoin impérieux de le réveiller, de comprendre son silence sur cette question essentielle, et ce même s'il en a une idée assez précise. 

Mais Steve ne fait que se renfoncer contre le torse solide, écoutant le rythme lent et paisible de sa respiration, cherchant à calmer la peur et le chagrin douloureux au fond de son ventre.

La journée passe entre moments d'éveils pénible et sommeil profond, les caresses et baisers dans le but de sortir Billy de sa torpeur ne lui apportent rien de plus que quelques soupires et gémissement qui ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux.

En désespoir de cause, Steve finit par se lever en milieu d'après midi. Le salon s'est vidé de la plus part des membres de la bande mais Dustin et Will jouent sur une vieille console Nes qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Le petit personnage cours de long en large, cherchant à échapper à de drôles d'animaux. Dustin râle en lâchant la manette. Le petit bonhomme rouge vient de rendre l'âme et Will rit.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Il est trop difficile celui là.  
\- Ouais ben je les fais les doigts dans le nez sur la borne d'arcade, ça peut pas être plus compliqué confortablement assis dans un canap'.  
\- Ou c'était juste un coup de bol, lance Steve en venant les rejoindre.  
\- Hey, mec, ça va mieux ?  
\- Ça va, élude t il et Will se penche par dessus Dustin pour lui sourire.  
\- On savait pas trop comment t'en parler. Alors Maman a dit qu'on devrait attendre Jim.   
\- Vous avez bien fait, j'aurais juste voulu que Billy soit là.  
\- Tu lui en as parlé, veut savoir Dustin.  
\- Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Le silence s'éternise, alors Dustin lui tend la manette. Il lui faut quelques essais mais Steve finit par comprendre la répartition des commandes, assez semblable à la Game Boy qu'ils ont acheté pour Dom l'hiver dernier.

Ils rient, vident tous les sodas du réfrigérateur, mangent les gâteaux cachés dans le bureau du shérif, Jonathan les rejoint en début de soirée. Le photographe vient s'asseoir tout contre Steve, lui prenant la manette des mains avec un haussement de sourcils complices, et bientôt Jon met tout le monde d'accord, pas un niveau ne lui résiste.

\- Ça a été avec Nancy, demande Will.  
\- Comme d'hab, élude son frère.  
\- Jon, tu devrais être plus sympa. Elle le fait pas exprès.  
\- C'est bon, on s'est pas disputé. Juste des fois..... Écoute tout va bien, assure gentiment Jonathan. Je l'appellerai demain, et elle prend le bus vendredi soir, on aura tout le temps d'en parler.  
\- Y a un problème, ose demander Steve.  
\- Non, elle est juste stressée par ses examens et des fois elle peut être un peu casse pieds.  
\- Beaucoup, corrige Dustin et Steve se tortille le nez avec une moue adorable.  
\- Elle est surtout fâchée que tu sois resté ici, ajoute Will.  
\- Elle comprendra, tranche Jon.

Steve le trouve changé, sûr de lui, affirmé, la maturité lui va bien, et peut être que le nouveau Jonathan Byers n'est pas fait pour suivre les ordres de la grande Nancy Wheeler.

\- Tu m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais comme boulot ?  
\- Photographe pour un quotidien d'Indianapolis. Principalement les événements sportifs.  
\- Waouh, s'exclame Steve. Comme quoi tu as bien fait de persévérer.  
\- J'aime bien, assure Jonathan, avec un sourire. C'est bien de faire un truc qui me plaît. Mais j'aimerais bien changer de rubrique.  
\- Comme quoi ?   
\- Musique, soupire Will à l'autre bout du canapé.

Steve se souvient des longues après midi passées dans le jardin à écouter Billy et Jonathan débattre de ce qui est ou n'est pas de la bonne musique.

\- J'aimerais couvrir les concerts, précise Jon. Mais ça m'éloignerai régulièrement du coup je me contente du sport pour le moment.

Son air renfrogné est bien plus profond qu'un simple désagrément, peut être que Jon ne s'en contente pas, et qu'il n'a pas le choix, manque d'opportunité ou dispute comme l'a souligné lui même le photographe. Steve ne sait pas, et décide de laisser cette discussion de côté, il imagine très bien ces trois amis finirent par lui poser des questions sur son travail, et il lui serait très difficile de se taire sur l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

\- Ta mère et Hopper sont partis ?  
\- Ils arrangent une histoire avec Murray, pour la disparition de Jim, précise Jonathan.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'ils vont raconter ?  
\- Aucune idée, sourit le photographe. Avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout.  
\- Il va bien ?  
\- Pas trop mal, élude Will, et Steve comprend qu'ils ne lui racontent pas toute l'histoire.  
\- Du coup, pizzas, ça vous va, ajoute Jonathan.

Steve ne se joint pas au cris de joies des deux autres adolescents, mais l'idée lui plaît bien, souvenir des moments d'insouciances et ersatz de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'ils n'avaient pas dû fuir à l'autre bout du pays.

Jonathan a déjà mis sa veste, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au débat animé sur le choix des pizzas, il ne fait qu'attendre la décision finale.

\- Je peux venir, demande Steve.  
\- C'est peut être pas prudent, glisse Will.

Jonathan se mord les lèvres, Steve a besoin de compagnie, peut être attend il qu'ils ne soient qu'à deux pour pouvoir parler de ce qui l'oppresse, mais la réaction de Nathan encore bien présente en tête, Jon se dit que les affichettes ornent encore tous les murs en ville, Steve est bien trop facile à reconnaître.....

\- Si je reste dans la voiture, il fera bientôt nuit.  
\- Tiens, prends mes lunettes de soleil, propose Dustin. Les abîme pas, c'est Suzie qui me les a offert.  
\- Je suis pas sûr, commence Steve avec un sourire amusé, mais Jonathan lui tend la veste de Billy.  
\- Mets les, impose son ami et Steve obéit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jonathan laisse les clés sur le contact, ils se sont garés au fond du parking, là où la lumière des lampadaires ne trouble pas l'obscurité.

\- Reste dans la voiture même pour fumer, je reviens vite, promet Jonathan.  
\- J'ai arrêté, réplique Steve.  
\- Sérieux ?

Steve hausse les épaules, comme beaucoup, Jonathan a dû penser que lorsqu'il se lève quand Billy glisse une cigarette entre ses lèvres, c'est pour qu'il la fume ensemble. Mais non, Steve ne fait que suivre le soleil et la chaleur là où ils vont.

Jonathan ne s'absente pas plus de dix minutes, Steve le regarde courir vers la voiture et s'étonne de le voir revenir les mains vides.

\- Il me les prépare, je voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, explique Jonathan.  
\- Ça va mieux, assure Steve. J'ai flippé mais maintenant c'est passé. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'il aille aussi mal.  
\- Ça n'arrive jamais ?  
\- Tu sais, on a pas affaire à ce genre de bordel tous les jours. Quand il utilise ses pouvoirs, c'est plus l'histoire de quelques heures, une bonne sieste et c'est reparti.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec ? D'habitude, précise Jon.  
\- Je crois que je devrais pas t'en parler.

Jonathan le dévisage de longues secondes, avant d'avancer un « Billy ? » des plus agacé.

\- Pas seulement, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait mélanger nos deux vies, explique Steve. On va repartir dès qu'il ira mieux, et c'est plus sûr si vous ne savez pas où on est ou ce qu'on fait.  
\- Et si on a besoin de vous ? Ou si tu avais besoin de nous ?  
\- Billy le sentirait, faut pas t'en faire, commence Steve, et Jon l’arrête d'une main sur l'avant bras.  
\- Et toi là dedans ? Si tu..... J'en sais rien, peut être que tu aurais besoin d'aide un jour, non ?  
\- Billy est là pour ça, il ne laissera rien m'arriver.

Jonathan voudrait lui dire qu'un jour c'est peut être de Billy lui même qu'il devra se défendre, mais se contente d'un « Et si Billy n'est plus là ? ».

\- On vit pas tout seul au milieu des bois, rit Steve, pour éviter de pleurer. J'ai des gens sur qui comptait à la maison....  
\- Et si c'est, essaye encore Jonathan, mais Steve secoue la tête.  
\- Et des gens qui compte sur moi, des gens à protéger. Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je sais me défendre, assure Steve.

Et Jonathan espère en priant sur un « Est ce que tu saurais te défendre contre Billy » plus qu’effrayé, mais ne le dit pas, à la place, il sort une feuille froissée de sa poche.

\- Tiens, dit Jon. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais en voir un.

Les coins sont déchirés, le papier jaunit par les années, les couleurs un peu passées, mais le brun sombre de ces yeux et de ces cheveux se détache clairement sur la photographie. Steve la reconnaît, son dernier portrait scolaire, il sourit à l'objectif mais le cœur n'y est pas, et il se souvient avec une atroce précision la raison derrière le chagrin marquant son visage.

La remise des diplômes et l'absence de ses parents.

\- Y en a vraiment beaucoup ?  
\- Ta mère a même demandé à Nancy d'en emmener à la fac, confirme Jonathan.  
\- Vous avez penser à lui dire que....  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire ? Elle était, elle est, se corrige Jonathan. Très inquiète, et elle culpabilise. Quoi qu'on lui disse, ça n'aurait fait que la conforter dans son idée de te retrouver, et elle aurait compris qu'on avait des infos, comme l'a dit Jim.   
\- Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, comprend Steve.  
\- C'est ta mère.

Steve se mord la lèvre en se regardant sourire tristement, il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de dix secondes pour décider de suivre Billy au bout du monde et plusieurs jours pour se rendre compte que leur disparition signifiait aussi qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces parents.

\- Le jour de notre départ, j'ai.... Je lui ai écrit une lettre, j'ai hésité à la laisser dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine et je me suis rendu compte que si on était partis trois semaines plus tard, ça aurait fait un an que je l'avais pas vu. Elle culpabilise, répète Steve. Tant mieux, c'est pas mon problème.

Jonathan ne trouve rien à ajouter, si ce n'est une petite pression de la main sur son avant bras, Steve lui rend l'affichette « Jette la » ajoute t il et le photographe obéit.

Steve retrouve le sourire quand les cartons chauds atterrissent sur ses genoux, le reste de la soirée est calme, amusante, rythmée par les rires et les nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses histoires que Dustin leurs raconte sur sa merveilleuse Suzie.


	13. De la peur du silence.

Le froid a finit par le quitter, la sensation de bien être est merveilleuse, la chaleur se diffuse au travers de ses os, envahissant ses muscles et sa peau jusqu'au point le plus secret de son corps.

Le mouvement est lent, mesuré, parfait, le poids dans son dos est agréable, l'immobilisant juste assez pour qu'il se sent à la merci de Billy, et tout aussi léger pour qu'il puisse se dégager s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Steve ne bouge pas, à peine écarte t il les jambes, facilitant l'accès à son intimité et signifiant son éveil et son accord pour ce qui va suivre. Billy remue lentement les doigts au fond de son ventre, deux pour ce qu'il peut en juger. La respiration dans son cou est un peu rapide, empressée, le souffle lui chatouille la nuque, joue avec les mèches folles à l'arrière de son crâne.

Steve aimerait sentir la peau brûlante d'envie contre son dos, mais Billy n'a pas pris le risque de le réveiller en lui retirant son t shirt, préférant sûrement lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la sensation de ses caresses sensuelles. Et cela lui va très bien.

Le membre rigide frotte sensuellement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Steve voudrait glisser une main contre la hanche, pousser Billy et son sexe merveilleux plus près de son entrée, mais ses bras sont coincés sous son torse, alors Steve se plaint sur un « Billy » déchirant pour que cesse cette divine torture, qu'il répète inlassablement, avant de se figer.

Les mouvements au fond de son ventre sont toujours aussi parfait, le souffle à l'arrière de sa nuque incendie toujours ses sens et l'envie gronde toujours autant dans son ventre, mais la voix de Billy ne vient pas envahir ses oreilles encore moins son esprit.

\- Bébé, appelle t il, sans obtenir de réponse. Billy, s'il te plaît.

Pas un mot, pas un grognement, pas même un gémissement étouffé, juste les doigts s'activant au fond de son ventre qui seront bientôt remplacé par le membre brûlant.

Steve profite que Billy s'ajuste dans son dos pour se soulever, libérant ses bras qui atterrissent contre le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête, se préparant à toutes éventualités.

La colonne de chair entre en lui d'une seule poussée, sans violence ni brutalité juste un mouvement lent, constant, enivrant qui lui fait oublier l'appréhension et le silence autour de lui pour quelques instant au moins.

Loin de la frénésie dévastatrice qui les possède parfois, les mouvements sont tendres, doux, emplit d'amour et de délicatesse, ce qui n'empêche pas la bête de se tendre entre son ventre et le matelas, la friction est merveilleuse, incendiaire, divine. Le torse solide se presse dans son dos, comprimant ses poumons et lui coupant le souffle juste un peu. La bouche se perd entre ses mèches désordonnées, et les mains viennent s'entrelacer aux siennes. Steve se sent gémir de plaisir et d'amour, Billy lui offre toujours de tendres caresses affectueuses durant leurs ébats, mais cet étau de vénération est enivrant, l'emportant loin de son propre corps.

Steve sent son ventre se tordre alors que se repend son essence sur le drap. « Billy » soupire t il, alors qu'il serre les doigts sur les mains le maintenant prisonnier, recevant une morsure à la basse de la nuque en réponse. 

\- Oh putain, qu'est ce que je t'aime, gronde Steve quand le balancement s'intensifie au fond de son ventre.

La tête soudainement tirée en arrière par une main possessive plaquée sur son front, Steve laisse la bouche brûlante envahir son cou, mordant, léchant, embrassant. Réflexe et besoin de se raccrocher à la réalité, Steve agrippe brutalement le poignet à sa portée, encourageant Billy de promesses d'amour infini et de suppliques indécentes libératrices.

Et Billy lâche le monstre, les coups de rein s'intensifie brutalement, Steve se sent ployer sous la force inimaginable des oscillations enivrantes au creux de son corps, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour perdre pied à nouveau, et le monde s'efface.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les doigts glissent entre les boucles sombres sur son torse avec efficacité, traçant des cercles abstraits sur sa peau, effleurant ses tétons par moment. Le poids du corps de Billy dans son dos est merveilleux, rassurant, surtout quand viennent s'y ajouter les tendres baisers le long de sa nuque et un grognement des plus plaisant.

\- Alors, la belle au bois dormant, on s'est décidé à rejoindre le monde des vivants ?  
\- J'ai dormi longtemps, murmure Billy, avant d'attaquer son oreille de ses dents.  
\- Deux jours, répond Steve. On est lundi.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je vais bien, confirme Steve.  
\- OK, tu m'explique pourquoi tu porte un t shirt alors que tu as le cul à l'air ?  
\- Tu m'as baisé cette nuit.

Billy se fige, la main contractée entre les poils soyeux, et les dents serrées sur le lobe rougi.

\- Je t'ai fait mal, demande t il, en s'éloignant prudemment.

Steve secoue la tête en le ramenant contre son dos d'une main sur la hanche, Billy insiste d'un « Trésor » concerné qui ravit ses oreilles.

\- Je me suis réveillé avec tes doigts à l'intérieur.  
\- J'ai utilisé du lubrifiant ?  
\- Non, répond honnêtement Steve. Mais tu as pris tout ton temps pour me préparer.  
\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Steve se mord l'intérieur de la joue, a t il eu peur ? Non pas vraiment, il s’agit de Billy, son Billy, l'homme qui a défié l'enfer pour lui plusieurs fois.

\- Tu as eu peur de moi, demande tout doucement l'homme de sa vie. Trésor ?  
\- J'ai été surpris.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n'as rien dit. 

Billy se masse dans son dos, le soulevant du matelas pour glisser son autre bras autour de son torse, le silence est devenu leur ennemi, avec le temps ils ont appris à communiquer par tous les moyens à leurs disposition, de la merveilleuse voix de Steve aux mots de Billy dans l'esprit de sa Princesse adorée.

\- Est ce que j'ai fait quelques chose qui t'as mis mal à l'aise ?  
\- Un peu au début, dit simplement sa Poupée.  
\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, Trésor ? Ou c'est...  
\- C'est rien de grave, assure Steve. Tu m'as écrasé sur le matelas, mes bras étaient coincé en dessous de mon ventre.

Billy resserre son étreinte autour du corps délicat, Steve lui caresse tendrement la main, pesant le pour et le contre sur la nécessité de poursuivre cette conversation quand l'homme de sa vie embrasse la trace de morsure à la base de sa nuque.

\- Je t'ai laissé te dégager, demande Billy, et Steve acquiesce simplement de la tête. Et ensuite, ça a été ?  
\- Tout s'est très bien passé, assure sa Poupée.  
\- Et je ne t'ai pas fait mal, insiste Billy.  
\- Du tout, Bébé. J'ai joui deux fois.  
\- Sérieux, rit la voix sensuelle dans son cou.   
\- Les draps sont dégueu, confirme Steve, avec un petit rire charmant.  
\- On peut les achever, non ?

Steve rit de plus belle, alors que Billy le fait basculer sur le dos avec un « Dégage moi ce truc ! » énergique, alors qu'il attrape le bord du t shirt pour lui enlever. Steve est plus que pressé de lui obéir, son Trésor se soulève pour se défaire de son vêtement inutile, avant de rouler sur le ventre.

\- Hey, où tu vas, le rattrape Billy. Je veux te voir.  
\- Et je veux mordre là dedans pour que personne m'entende gueuler, contre Steve en désignant l'oreiller sous sa tête.  
\- J'ai besoin de t'entendre.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Mais oui, y a personne. Viens là, Bambi, insiste Billy et Steve se laisse manipuler avec plaisir.

Bien qu'il sente encore l'humidité entre ses jambes, Billy prend le temps de l'ouvrir lentement, les doigts glissant de lubrifiant, Steve se laisse submerger par les caresses sensuelles, les doigts allant et venant dans son intimité, alors que Billy le berce d'une tendre litanie murmurée contre sa peau.

Le store est fermé, les enveloppant d'obscurité pourtant là tout contre le corps tendre, Billy croit distinguer quelques bleus et coupures qui lui déplaisent au plus au point mais se garde bien de le faire remarquer. Steve se tortille en gémissant son nom, suppliant pour le sentir remuer au fond de son ventre.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Trésor » assure Billy, et le membre s'enfonce brutalement, lui apportant un gémissement indécent des plus merveilleux.

\- Oh putain, Billy, s'exclame Steve, quand les dents reviennent attaquer le lobe de son oreille.  
\- Un problème, se moque l'intéressé, alors qu'il pousse un peu plus loin au fond de son ventre.  
\- Tu veux ma mort, réplique Steve, en se cambrant.  
\- J'irais pas jusque là, ironise Billy. Dis le, Trésor.  
\- Tu me fais mal, susurre Steve, et Billy perd son nez entre les mèches désordonnées.

Le rire est diabolique, effrayant, parfait, Billy embrasse encore son oreille avant de mordre la chair tendre, et Steve ne retient plus ses cris.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est près de midi quand ils quittent la chambre pour la salle de bain, comme il l'avait soupçonner le corps de Steve porte de nombreuses marques, réminiscence des événements difficiles qu'ils ont vécu ces derniers jours.

Des griffures plus ou moins profondes dans le cou et sur l'avant-bras, des traces de doigts d'un bleu sombres sur le bras et le poignet, une constellation d'hématome sur le torse et un bandage à la cheville gauche.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, demande Billy, alors qu'il passe la main sous l'eau pour en tester la température.  
\- T'es pas au courant ? Je me suis battu contre une armée de monstre, s'exclame Steve. Un truc de dingue !  
\- Princesse, grince son homme.  
\- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé à ton avis ? Je me suis battu, j'ai dû fuir le champ de bataille parce que Monsieur a décidé de jouer les martyres....  
\- C'est que qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
\- J'aurais pu rester avec toi, contre Steve, en le pointant d'un doigt sévère.

Billy ferme les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, la fumée, les grondements inhumains, le bruit des explosions et des os se brisant, puis la noirceur infinie s'échappant de la porte alors qu'il la pulvérisait.

\- Non, t'étais mieux loin de moi, Beauté. C'était l'enfer.  
\- Je m'en doute, réplique sa Poupée, en le rejoignant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Comment, poursuit t il, mais Billy le fait taire d'un baiser délicat.  
\- Ta cheville, ordonne t il, et Steve soupire.  
\- Je suis tombé de l'échelle en retournant jusqu'à la porte.  
\- C'est grave ?  
\- Une foulure, et une petite plaie. J'ai mal mais rien de dramatique.

Billy se penche, effleure doucement la peau juste en dessus de la blessure, l'entaille est nette, propre, elle guérira en quelques jours. Il se redresse, examinant les bleus le long des côtes et la marque d'une main bien visible sur le biceps.

\- Et tous ça, interroge Billy, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Jon a dû me traîner pour que je te laisse, on est tombé de l'échelle et après il a dû me porter jusqu'à la sortie. Il était déterminé, ajoute Steve en guise d'explication.  
\- Il a eu raison, t'avais pas besoin de te mettre autant en danger.

Steve choisit de se taire, Billy ne parvient tout simplement pas à concevoir qu'ils s’inquiètent autant l'un que l'autre pour leurs sécurités mutuelles.

\- Tu as encore mal, demande sa Princesse.  
\- Non, mais je ne me sens pas encore au mieux de ma forme.  
\- Et tes pouvoirs ?

Billy ne fait que hausser les épaules, invitant Steve à se retourner d'un petit mouvement de tête, son Lapin obéit sans se poser de question, et les grandes mains solides glissent dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Café, interroge Billy, alors qu'il ferme deux boutons de sa chemise, laissant son torse largement exposé.  
\- Trouve moi un truc à bouffer surtout, contre Steve en étalant la mousse à raser sur sa peau.  
\- Chaud ou froid ?  
\- J'ai la dalle, répond simplement Steve.

Billy ne fait que lui claquer les fesses affectueusement avant de sortir de la salle de bain, rien qu'un dernier regard sur la nuque gracile et la trace de ses dents et Billy le laisse seul.

Steve regarde la petite plaie sur sa cheville et décide de la laisser sécher, il s'habille et suit l'odeur alléchante de café. Billy est appuyé de la hanche au plan de travail quand Steve vient le rejoindre.

\- Tu sais où est ma veste noire, demande sa Poupée en lui prenant la tasse des mains.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle que j'avais en arrivant, je croyais l'avoir laissé dans la chambre mais elle n'y est pas.

Billy secoue la tête, en se collant dans son dos, avec un « Prends la mienne » autoritaire qui fait rire son Trésor. Steve allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'a pas besoin de marquer son territoire ici comme il le fait au foyer, quand Jonathan entre dans la cuisine avec la fameuse veste noire à la main.

\- Ma mère te l'a lavé, explique le photographe sans oser les regarder.  
\- C'est gentil, bredouille Steve, et il lance un regard vers Billy qui doit se retenir de rire.  
\- Pas de problème. Le reste est dans la buanderie. Je te le monte dans la chambre si tu veux.  
\- Non, c'est bon je m'en occuperai, intervient Billy. T'aurais des draps propres ?

« Je dois y aller » murmure Jonathan sans lever les yeux vers eux, et la porte du jardin claque un peu trop fort.

\- Il est là depuis longtemps, demande Steve.  
\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?  
\- T'as pas vérifier, s'étonne Steve, et Billy secoue la tête. Oh putain, s'exclame t il, rougissant. Il nous a entendu !  
\- Il t'a entendu, corrige Billy. Je sais me tenir.  
\- Connard, gronde Steve en lui cognant l'épaule.  
\- C'est pas grave, Trésor.   
\- Parle pour toi !

Billy l'agrippe par la hanche, l'attirant contre son ventre, sa bouche trouve la marque de ses dents qu'il embrasse tendrement.

\- Oh putain, soupire Steve. Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu dire que tu me faisais mal ?

Billy grogne, cette partie lui avait échapper, que Jonathan les entende baiser est une chose qu'il en comprenne les subtilités est bien différent.

\- Tu criais pas, il aurait dû être dans le couloir pour t'entendre, assure Billy, mais Steve semble septique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jonathan ne montre le bout de son nez qu'en début de soirée quand la bande au grand complet a investit le salon.

\- T'étais où, demande Steve quand le photographe dépose son appareil sur la table de la cuisine.  
\- J'ai proposé à mon chef de faire des photos pour illustrer l’article sur les élections.   
\- Tu sais qui va gagner ?  
\- Je sais pas, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'on se retrouvera pas avec le même connard, explique Jon.

Steve acquiesce d'un air absent, avant la politique ne l’intéressait pas mais aujourd'hui que son action dépend du bon vouloir des puissants, il se sent investi, prêt à participer aux efforts de compagnes si nécessaire pour ne pas se retrouver avec un vieux réac homophobe aux commandes.

\- Je savais pas que le nom du maire d'une petite ville comme Hawkins intéressé les lecteurs des grandes villes comme Indianapolis.  
\- C'est à cause de l'incendie et du procès. Kline espère être réélu pour appuyer sa défense.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?  
\- Il a reçu des pots de vin pour accélérer la construction de Starcourt, et il se trouve qu'il y avait des malfaçons, explique Jonathan.  
\- Vraiment, s'étonne Steve.  
\- C'est l'histoire mise au point par les militaires pour expliquer l'incendie.  
\- Du coup, c'est faux, demande le jeune homme confus.  
\- Non, c'est vrai, y avait vraiment un problème de construction.

« OK » marmonne Steve, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il semble intégrer les informations. Jonathan reste simplement appuyé au montant de la chaise à ses côtés, attendant que Steve relève les yeux vers lui, le murmure des conversations de l’autre côté du mur est joyeux, mais Jonathan ne veut que rester dans cette cuisine a observer Steve Harrington réfléchir.

\- OK, répète Steve. Donc il y avait vraiment un problème de construction et les militaires ont exploité ce vice de construction pour expliquer l'incendie. Et ils sont trouvés un coupable en accusant le maire vu qu'on peut pas arrêter les russes, conclut il.  
\- C'est ça, sourit Jon. Et puis c'est pas comme s'il le méritait pas.  
\- Ouais, j'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était un connard, confirme Steve.

« Voilà » conclut Jonathan avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur, « Une bière » propose t il et Steve lui lance un clin d’œil complice.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?  
\- Ils rentrent demain, Murray a monté une histoire sur un cambriolage dans son bunker. Expliquant dans sa déposition qu'il ne faisait confiance qu'à Jim pour mener l'enquête. Et les flics du coin ont confirmé, affirme Jon.  
\- C'est une bonne idée. Tu crois qu'il va venir ?  
\- Non, il ne sort pratiquement jamais de chez lui.  
\- Dommage, j'aurais voulu le remercier pour les faux papiers, on en avait bien besoin, assure Steve.  
\- Je lui transmettrais la prochaine fois que je lui rendrai visite. Vous partez quand ?  
\- Billy est encore fatigué, et c'est une longue route. Dans deux trois jours, extrapole Steve. Pourquoi ?  
\- Mes parents rentrent demain. Ma mère voudrait faire une petite fête avec tout le monde. 

« OK » sourit Steve, acceptant par la même occasion l’invitation détournée, Jonathan lui rend son sourire avec une petite pression de la main sur l'épaule avant de se reculer un peu trop brusquement.  
Steve le dévisage longuement, la rougeur sur les joues de Jonathan est amusante et gênante à la fois alors Steve soupire, décidé à percer l’abcès plus tôt que de laisser s'envenimer une situation plus ridicule que grave.

\- On savait pas que tu étais là, on aurait fait moins de bruit sinon, explique t il, en baissant la tête.

Jonathan l'observe sans ouvrir la bouche, l'hématome qui s’efface lentement sur l’angle de sa mâchoire, les mèches folles autour de ses oreilles et la trace de dents bien visible à la basse de la nuque.

\- Je suis désolé, insiste le jeune homme et Jonathan se décide enfin à parler.  
\- C'est pas grave, super gênant mais pas grave. Et puis j'aurais pu partir.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, demande Steve en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.  
\- Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien.

Steve manque de s’étouffer sur sa gorgée de bière, Jonathan le dévisage longuement attendant qu'il retrouve une certaine contenance avant de se pencher sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Bien sûr, bredouille Steve. Faut pas.....ce que tu as entendu, c'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- J'espère, commence Jonathan, mais la voix de Billy résonne d'un « Trésor » qui exige une réponse et Steve se lève plus qu'heureux de cette diversion.


	14. Taire les secrets.

Steve ouvre les yeux au son strident du réveil, il est 10h30. Billy grogne dans son dos sur un « Mais qu'est ce tu fous » ensommeillé qui lui tire un sourire amusé.

\- Je veux parler à Dominic avant qu'il parte pour l'école.  
\- Oh putain t'as raison, s'exclame Billy. 

Ils se lèvent rapidement, enfilant les vêtements de la veille avant de se faufiler dans le couloir. Les adolescents de la maison sont au lycée depuis longtemps, mais Jonathan dort toujours dans le canapé et le café est prêt.

Deux sonneries puis la voix enjouée à l'autre bout du pays, Steve ne retient ni son sourire ni son exclamation joyeuse.

\- Ça va, mon Grand ?

Steve hoche la tête, écoutant religieusement tous les mots, les intonations amusées et enjouées, Billy lui tend une tasse alors qu'il colle son oreille de l'autre côté du récepteur.

« C'est vrai » s’extasie Steve, et Billy se détache de l'appareil pour aller jusqu'à la porte du jardin, le temps est clair, l'air trop frais à son goût mais l'odeur effroyable de l'Upside Down s'est enfin dissipé.

\- Billy, appelle Steve. C'est toujours OK pour prendre Dimitri la semaine prochaine ?  
\- T’inquiète pas, champion. On sera rentré.  
\- Comme s'il te laisserait tombé, ajoute Steve. Oui, bien sûr. Tu me passe Tatie ?

L'attente n'est que de quelques secondes, Billy en profite pour se masser dans son dos, glissant une main sous son t shirt, caressant amoureusement les hématomes sur son ventre.

\- Hey, t'as pas oublier le rendez vous avec la gestionnaire de la mairie, attaque immédiatement Steve. Dis lui bien que je l'appelle en rentrant.

La voix grave lui parvient sans qu'il n'en comprenne les mots mais le ton est enjoué, parfait, familier. Billy espère repartir au plus vite, sa vie, leur vie lui manque et l'endroit reste dangereux pour Steve.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Assure toi qu'il ne quitte pas le foyer, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment. L'audience est pour le mois prochain et je..... Arrête, gronde Steve, repoussant Billy qui joue avec son téton. Non, pas toi, Billy. Il est pas foutu de garder ses mains pour lui.  
\- Y a rien d'intéressant chez moi, Poupée, assure Billy.  
\- Celle là je te la ressortirai la prochaine fois que tu voudras me mettre à genoux, réplique son Trésor. Hey, mais c'est pas moi c'est lui. Non, je t'assure. Il est encore plus collant depuis les....

Les bras se contractent autour de ses hanches, et la voix s'est tue à l'autre bout du fils.

\- Ouais, ça a été dur, confirme Steve, et sa main libre vient caresser les cicatrices sur l'avant bras nu. Il m'a forcé à partir pour les affronter tout seul, ajoute t il et les larmes ne sont pas loin.  
\- Et je m'en suis très bien sorti, murmure Billy dans son cou.  
\- N'empêche, j'aurais voulu être avec toi. Exactement, tu vois elle est d'accord avec moi. Quoi, s'exclame Steve. Non, tu ne peux pas être de son côté. C'est ce que je disais. Voilà.  
\- Arrêtes de l'embobiner, j'avais raison. Tu devais te mettre à l'abri, affirme Billy. Et de toute façon, pourquoi on en parle ? C'est finit, je leur ai botté le cul et cette foutue porte est fermée.

Steve rit en se retournant entre les bras solides de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Elle va te botter le cul, s'amuse sa Princesse.  
\- Fais gaffe au tien, tu verras quand je vais t’attraper, tu vas le sentir passer, gronde Billy au travers du téléphone.  
\- Tu lui fais pas peur !  
\- On verra si je lui fais pas peur quand elle volera à dix mètres au dessus du fleuve.  
\- Même pas un petit frisson.  
\- Toi aussi tu vas me le payer, Poupée.  
\- J'ai hâte, réplique Steve, avec un haussement de sourcils aguicheur.

Billy se contente de grogner en le quittant définitivement, ses poumons réclament leur dose de nicotine.

\- Il boude, semble confirmer Steve et son rire emplit la cuisine.

Steve finit par le rejoindre dans le jardin avec un autre café et Jonathan sur les talons, le photographe le salut d'un petit hochement de tête avant d'allumer sa propre cigarette.

\- Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Il va rester bien sagement ici, pendant que je vais aller vérifier le périmètre, affirme Billy d'un ton sans appel pourtant Steve n'est pas décider à se laisser faire si facilement.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute ici tout seul toute la journée ?  
\- Ce que tu veux, assure Billy. Dors, bouffe, regarde la télé, as....  
\- Hey, le coupe Steve avec un regard d'avertissement.

Billy hausse les épaules en roulant des yeux, il envisage sérieusement de l'attacher au montant du lit, pas que l'idée le dérange, il imagine très bien le bénéfice qu'il pourrait en tirer, mais Jonathan lui lance un regard qu'il pense discret avant d'attirer l'attention de Steve en lui touchant le bras.

\- Je dois triller mes photos pour le reportage, tu peux m'aider si ça te dis.  
\- Il faut faire quoi ?  
\- Rassembler les photos des membres de chaque liste. C'est pas compliqué, assure le photographe. Mais c'est long.   
\- OK, merci, Jonathan, insiste Steve en regardant Billy. Je n'aime pas rester assis sur mon cul à rien faire.

Billy grogne en envahissant son espace vital, « Tu te crois malin » murmure l'homme de sa vie, la lueur amusée dans les grands yeux bien trop expressifs lui fait presque reconsidérer l'option menotte mais Billy comprend très bien ce que Steve espère obtenir avec cette attitude téméraire.

\- Tu reste ici, impose Billy.  
\- Tu vas retourner au champ, interroge Steve et Billy acquiesce de la tête. Donc je peux venir, y aura personne là bas.  
\- Je vais vraiment finir pas t'attacher.

Steve ne fait que hausser les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Billy grogne avec un « Me cherche pas » traversant l'esprit de sa Princesse.

\- Pas besoin, t'es juste devant moi.

Billy ne fait que l'ignorer alors qu'il récupère sa veste et les clés de leur voiture, Steve lui sourit de toutes ses dents parfaites et Billy ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, « Sois sage » ajoute t il avant de quitter le jardin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le travail n'est effectivement pas compliqué mais long et répétitif, Steve organise les colonnes représentant les différentes listes. Le visage souriant et malsain de Kline l'irrite, cet homme répugnant a une part de responsabilité dans leurs malheurs et les souffrances de Billy. Et même s'il ne pouvait absolument pas se douter de ce qui allait se produire à Starcourt, Steve veut le voir payer.

\- Tu vas couvrir le procès ?  
\- Non, c'est un de mes collègue. Mais je vais le suivre.   
\- Je veux qu'il aille en prison, dit simplement Steve.  
\- Je te tiendrais au courant, propose Jonathan, mais le soupire de son ami lui laisse penser qu'il n'en aura pas la possibilité.  
\- C'est pas grave, je vais me contenter de l'imaginer enfermer avec des tueurs russes.   
\- Peut être que Billy pourrait lui rendre une petite visite, sourit Jonathan. Un fantôme, ça devrait faire son petit effet.  
\- Oh putain, met lui pas cette idée dans la tête. Il serait foutu de le faire !

Jonathan sourit en baissant la tête, l'idée est plus que séduisante, Kline mérite bien plus que quelques années en prison de son point de vue, mais le risque n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Si Billy venait à être découvert, tous les secrets qu'ils gardent cacher depuis des années seraient en danger tout comme Steve.

\- Promis, je lui en parlerais pas, finit par dire Jon. De toute façon, il ne devrait pas se promener en ville non plus. Je sais qu'il a changé mais des gens pourraient le reconnaître.

« Enfin » s'exclame Steve en se basculant en arrière dans sa chaise, les bras écartés au dessus de la tête, le jeune homme semble s'illuminer de colère mal contenant et de satisfaction, Jonathan ne retient pas son sourire alors qu'il se fend d'un « Quoi » qui, il l'espère, lui offrira un peu plus de ce Steve magnifique de vie.

\- J’arrête pas de lui dire mais Monsieur ne fait que se foutre de ma gueule, « Je ressemble plus à un ado moi » et « J'ai plus la même tête » et « Personne va se souvenir de moi », énumère Steve, exultant de colère. Mon cul, avec toutes ses vieilles rombières qui lui tournaient autour !  
\- A ce point, rit franchement Jonathan.   
\- T'as pas idée, réplique Steve. Je suis allé qu'une fois à la piscine quand il y travaillait, j'avais envie de les frapper. Alignées sur leurs chaises longues à la bouffer des yeux alors qu'il avait le même âge que leurs propres gosses. Et la pire là dedans, c'était la mère de Nancy.

Jonathan s’étouffe sur sa salive, le photographe tousse à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à respirer à peu près normalement sur un « Karen » choqué.

Steve se contente de hausser les sourcils d'un air tout aussi choqué que dégoûté. 

\- Oh la vache, si je m'attendais à ça, murmure Jonathan. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
\- Jouer le jeu, je suppose, répond Steve tristement. C'est pas un truc dont on parlait à l'époque.  
\- Et maintenant ?

Steve penche la tête sur un petit rire que Jonathan ne parvient pas à traduire. Malaise ou ironie, Jon se demande s'il veut vraiment connaître la réponse quand Steve relève la tête, les yeux humides et les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Son père était violent, vraiment très violent et ça, tente d’expliquer Steve en se désignant. C'est ce qui le mettait le plus en colère. T'es plus un homme si t'es gay !  
\- C'était si grave que ça ?  
\- J'étais terrifié à chaque fois qu'il devait rentrer chez Neil. 

Les yeux humides et la respiration tremblante, Steve regarde les photographies étalées devant lui d'un air absent. Gentiment, Jonathan vient lui saisir le bras pour attirer son attention tout autant que pour le réconforter.

\- Il va bien maintenant. Et il sait se défendre, assure Jon, avec un sourire encourageant.  
\- C'est pas qu'une question de savoir se défendre ou pas. Je suis même pas sûr qu'il essayerait de se protéger si Neil apparaissait subitement devant lui.  
\- Je l'ai vu se battre, crois moi ce connard ne ferait pas le poids.  
\- A l'époque non plus. Je suis sûr que Billy aurait pu le tuer même sans pouvoir, mais il était simplement incapable de se défendre. 

Et Jonathan comprend parfaitement où Steve veut en venir. Son propre père n'est pas un saint, loin de là même, les coups étaient brutaux, inattendus, incompréhensibles. Aujourd'hui, Jon se sent fort, fier de lui et de ce qu'il a déjà accomplit pour son jeune âge, mais Lonnie pourrait le paralyser d'un regard s'il venait à passer la porte.

\- 18, murmure Steve, et Jonathan lui lance un regard effrayé. Neil lui a cassé la gueule 18 fois durant les quelques mois qu'on a passé ensemble ici.  
\- Vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps, demande le photographe.  
\- Six mois. Et Billy n'a pas passé une semaine sans un bleu ou une coupure.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas de ta faute, assure Steve. A l'époque, j'étais en colère contre lui, mais maintenant je comprend mieux.  
\- En colère ? Contre Billy ?  
\- Ouais, marmonne le jeune homme. J'arrêtais pas d'insister pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il parle à Hopper. Je comprenais pas, il pouvait simplement partir, mais....  
\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, assène Jonathan.

Steve hoche la tête d'un air absent, au delà du traumatisme évident, Billy n'aurait pas pu simplement tourner les talons et abandonner Max comme sa mère l'a fait, il y a bien des années.

\- Hey, tu as faim ? Billy devrais bientôt rentrer. On prépare un truc ?  
\- Il n'est pas prêt de rentrer, contre Steve, et Jonathan le dévisage en un mélange d'inquiétude et d'un sentiment proche de la satisfaction. Il est à Starcourt.  
\- T'es sûr de ça ?  
\- Certain. 

Jonathan voudrait se lever, ne pas laisser Steve partir alors que ses yeux sont brillants et ses mains tremblantes mais le jeune homme a probablement besoin d'un moment seul pour se ressaisir ou simplement pleurer sur le malheur de l'homme qu'il aime de tout son cœur, alors le photographe se contente de poursuivre son travail, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à en sentir le goût du sang sur sa langue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Billy rentre en fin d'après midi, Hopper et Joyce sont installés dans le canapé, Steve n'est pas en vue, pas plus que Jonathan.

\- Hey, voilà le héros, se réjouit Joyce.  
\- Bonjour, répond poliment Billy, alors qu'il accepte la main que lui présente Hopper.  
\- Viens, viens, le presse la toute nouvelle Madame Hopper. Viens, je voudrais faire une petite soirée pour fêter tout ça. Vous serez encore là demain soir, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, on devrait repartir jeudi ou vendredi, d'ici là je devrais être assez en forme pour reprendre le volant.  
\- Vous reviendrez, demande Joyce d'une toute petite voix déchirante.

Billy ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, il voudrait garder le contact, il peut déjà sentir le chagrin émaner des pensées de Steve à l'idée de les quitter pour toujours mais les risques sont bien réels. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'eux deux mais aussi de leur famille qu'ils ont laissé en Californie.

\- Joyce, appelle gentiment Hopper. C'est pas prudent.  
\- On pourrait trouver une solution, peut être ?  
\- Quoi, demande Billy, et Jim entend l'espoir dissimuler dans ce petit mot anodin.  
\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait vous rendre visite, un de ses jours, propose Joyce, et Billy sourit tristement.

« Ma chérie » soupire Hopper et Joyce comprend que ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit tout de même Billy avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Vous savez où est Steve ?  
\- Jon a dit qu'il était parti se reposer.

Billy acquiesce simplement de la tête avant de se sauver aussi vite que possible, il ne comprend pas les murmures étouffés qu'échanger les époux Hopper mais distingue très clairement les sanglots qu'il préférerait ignorer.

Steve ne se repose pas, il est simplement installer contre la tête de lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux mais les yeux perdus au loin.

\- Comment c'était, demande sa Princesse, sans le regarder.  
\- Bizarre. Y a rien là bas, juste un bâtiment en ruine.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu pensais y trouver ?  
\- Je sais pas, murmure Billy, alors qu'il prend la place du livre sur les genoux de Steve.

Steve qui ne fait que hocher la tête, les doigts glissant entre ses courtes mèches blondes alors que Billy s'installe confortablement entre ses jambes.

\- Ces types sont des vrais abrutis, marmonne Billy. Ils m'ont pas vu.  
\- Tu sais être discret quand tu veux, le complimente Steve.   
\- J'ai même pas eu besoin de faire diversion. Je suis passé sous leur nez sans problème.  
\- On est mal barré avec des cons pareils.  
\- T'inquiète, Trésor, je vais garder un œil sur tout ce bordel.

Steve hoche vaguement de la tête alors que Billy enfoui son visage dans son t shirt, ses mains remontent lentement le long de ses jambes pour se caler sous ses cuisses.

\- On reviendra s'ils ont besoin d'aide, promet l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Et s'ils ont pas besoin d'aide ?  
\- J'en sais rien, Trésor. 

Steve murmure un « OK » où perce l’amertume et le chagrin, Billy cherche la peau tendre de son ventre sous le tissu, alors sa Princesse se laisse glisser dans le lit, appréciant le poids des muscles solides l’écrasant contre le matelas.

\- Je veux rester encore un peu, mais j'ai aussi envie de rentrer, explique Steve.  
\- Je sais, Trésor. 

Les mains glissent dans ses cheveux, frottant son crâne alors qu'un doigt effleure doucement la cicatrice laisser cinq ans plus tôt par une assiette fracassée contre sa tête.


	15. .....Ou les exposer au grand jour.

Steve s'est endormi, roulant sur le flanc dans son sommeil, Billy s'est calé contre la tête de lit le corps tiède pressé à son flanc, reprenant le livre que sa Poupée avait abandonné. Le crépuscule est proche, petit à petit la lumière décline, bientôt il ne comprendra plus rien des sombres mots étalés sous ses yeux, et Max vient doucement toquer à leur porte.

\- Tu peux entrer, murmure Billy.  
\- Je vais pas devenir aveugler, ironise t elle, et son frère rit.  
\- Je t'attendais plus tôt.  
\- Je suis passé voir Sandy et Nathan. On essaye de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas parler de ce qu'elle a vu mais sans en faire de trop, du coup on lui en parle régulièrement mais jamais longtemps.  
\- Dis lui que ça mettrait Steve en danger et tu seras tranquille.

Max hausse un sourcils interrogateur avec une moue septique, alors Billy lui répond d'un simple « Il lui plaît beaucoup » qui la fait rire sur un « Jaloux » ironique que Billy fait mine d'ignorer.

\- Joyce m'a proposé de rester dîner, explique la jeune femme. Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

Billy penche la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'arrière du crâne de Steve semblant sonder les tréfonds de son âme, Max est gênée comme prise au milieu de leur intimité qu'elle ne devrait pas partager, avant que Steve n'émerge doucement en s'étirant.

\- Salut, petite tête, murmure son beau frère sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Lucas avait raison, vous êtes super bizarres.  
\- Lucas, relève Billy.  
\- Lui dis pas, râle Max. Il me fait déjà des crises de jalousie absurde si en plus il sait que je parle de lui, j'en ai pour des semaines.

Billy ne fait que lui offrir un clin d’œil complice avant de lui lancer un « Descends, on arrive » auquel elle obéit sans se poser de question. Déjà les mains de son frère disparaissent sous le t shirt de Steve et le rire du jeune homme l'accompagne jusqu'aux premières marches.

\- Ils arrivent, lance elle en rejoignant la cuisine.  
\- Steve va bien, lui demande discrètement Jonathan.  
\- Au poil, réplique la jeune femme. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
\- Il était un peu...... Heu, triste tout à l'heure, je crois.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il pense que Billy est allé voir Starcourt et ….  
\- Tu pense vraiment qu'il y est allé ?

Jonathan hausse les épaules, à la place de Billy il éviterait cet endroit comme la peste. Mais Billy est un guerrier invaincu, un incendie inarrêtable, un ouragan indomptable que rien n'effraie, pas même un monstre inter dimensionnel encore moins un vieux centre commercial en ruine.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit lui poser la question, veut savoir Max, mais Jon ne lui répond que d'une oscillation de la tête qui ne l'aide pas à y voir plus clair.  
\- Peut être, laisse le décider s'il a envie d'en parler ou pas, propose le photographe.

Max acquiesce vaguement, au loin le rire de Steve se rapproche et avec lui son frère si spécial, « Ouais, on verra bien » conclut la jeune femme et Jonathan ne commente pas.

Billy ne semble pas affecter par sa possible visite de Starcourt, il mange tout en écoutant Jim Hopper se plaindre du temps qu'il leurs a fallut pour venir le secourir, mais derrière le ton bourru d'ours mal léché, le sourire est resplendissant.

\- Dis toi qu'au moins ça t'aura servi, finit par réplique Will.  
\- En quoi me faire kidnapper par une de ces saloperies m'a aidé ?  
\- T'as perdu quoi ? 3, 4 kilos ? Je suis sûr que Maman est super contente.

Et les rires reprennent de plus belle, Joyce approuve de la tête alors que Hopper cogner l'épaule du jeune Byers de sa trop grande main, le gamin masse le muscle douloureux, alors que Jonathan ajoute « Il t'en reste plus que 10 à perdre » et le shérif quitte la table en grognant.

\- 10, insiste Steve en se penchant sur le photographe.  
\- Compte plus tôt 15 mais je voulais pas l'enfoncer, se moque son ami.  
\- Le pauvre, ironise Steve et Jon lui offre un clin d’œil complice.

Le gâteau est simple, bon, au chocolat. Joyce s'est souvenu qu'il s'agit du préféré de Steve.

\- J'en aurais bien fait un pour toi, ajoute la mère concerné en regardant Billy. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu en manger.  
\- Mais c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas les gâteaux, se moque Max et Billy grogne.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire, s'étonne Steve. C'est limite s'il me supplie pas pour que je lui en fasse et là tu quoi ? T'aime pas les gâteaux ?  
\- J'aimais pas ceux de sa mère, corrige Billy, pointant sa sœur du doigt.

Max ne retient ni son sourire ni son « Et y a de quoi » des plus franc, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

\- Ma mère n'est pas une très bonne cuisinière, explique la jeune femme.  
\- Pas une bonne cuisinière ? J'ai finit avec une intoxication alimentaire la première fois qu'elle a voulu me nourrir, s'exclame Billy.  
\- Les œufs n'étaient pas frais, elle n'y pouvait rien.  
\- La date de péremption est inscrite dessus, rappelle son frère.   
\- Elle l'a pas fait exprès.  
\- J'espère !

Max le regarde en un mélange de nostalgie et de chagrin qui résume assez bien la vie qu'ils ont pu partagé avec Susan Mayfield et Neil Hargrove.

\- Elle t'aimait bien, tu sais, murmure sa sœur.   
\- Non, mais c'est pas grave. Je le méritais pas, assure Billy.  
\- Elle a toujours une photo de toi accroché dans le salon.   
\- C'est pour toi, affirme son frère, et Steve lui serre la main sur la table.  
\- Elle a fondu en larmes la première fois qu'elle m'a vu porter ta veste en Jeans.

Billy joue nerveusement avec sa cuillère alors qu'il ramène la main de Steve contre sa joue, « Je l'ai sous estimé » pense t il, et sa Princesse se rapproche jusqu'à se coller contre son flanc.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitter la maison, demande alors Billy, et Will se tend tout autant que Max, peut être même plus.  
\- Quelques mois après le départ de Neil, explique posément la jeune femme.  
\- Il est parti, s'étonne Steve.  
\- Deux mois après vous, l'informe Jonathan.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, demande son Trésor après plusieurs secondes de silence inconfortable.

Jim se renfonce dans sa chaise alors que Will et Eleven quitte la table, Joyce leur sourit de ce petit rictus qui dit qu'elle est mal à l'aise et qu'elle préférerait être ailleurs. Pourtant courageusement, la mère de famille s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Susan nous a appelé au milieu de la nuit pour demander de l'aide, dit elle simplement, et l'explication concise est des plus clair.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, demande Billy en un grognement effrayant, même Steve tremble.  
\- Il m'a frappé, une seule fois, précise t elle, comme si cela excuser le geste impardonnable. Jim l'a forcé à partir.  
\- Et il est juste parti ?  
\- Avec un œil au beurre noir et deux dents en moins, intervient Jonathan.  
\- T'y étais ?   
\- J'ai fermé la portière de la voiture sur sa main, juste histoire de bien faire passer le message, explique Byers.

Billy se contente de lui tendre une main que Jon serre avec un petit hochement de tête qui dit « Je te devais bien ça ». Billy voudrait poser plusieurs questions surtout connaître la raison qui a précipité le passage à l'acte mais Max s'est déjà levé, mettant fin à la discussion.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jonathan est parti raccompagner sa sœur, promettant de passer lui prendre des cigarettes quand Billy choisit de suivre Hopper dans le jardin pour sa dose de nicotine, incitant Steve à rejoindre les ados dans le salon d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Il est vraiment parti ?  
\- Ouais, et il est revenu, répond le shérif.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Quelques semaines plus tard, avec un cran d'arrêt, précise Hopper.  
\- Et, insiste Billy.  
\- Il est dans un des sous sol du labo où Jane était retenu prisonnière.

Billy porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, échangeant un regard des plus explicites avec le shérif qui ne fait que hocher la tête, acceptant le remerciement muet.

Cette nuit là, Billy se perd au creux du corps délicat de Steve sans chercher à lui cacher ses larmes de rage et de soulagement, et son Trésor ne fait que lui murmurer de tendre mots d'amour jusqu'à le sentir se détendre et enfin sombrer dans un sommeil plus que bien venu.


	16. Se promener au grand jour.

Steve tourne en rond depuis qu'il est levé, presque une semaine qu'ils sont arrivés et sa Princesse ne supporte plus l'enfermement. Billy a bien chercher à le calmer en lui offrant de sensuelles caresses mais dès l’apaisement post orgasmique dissipé, Steve s'est remis à arpenter le salon en râlant.

\- OK, capitule Billy. On va sortir, juste une heure, histoire que tu te calme.

Steve court déjà jusqu'à la porte du jardin, sa veste sur le dos, « Hey » le rattrape Billy, « Mets ça » ajoute t il, lui tendant un vieux bonnet noir qui appartient probablement à Jonathan.

\- T'es pas sérieux, se plaint Steve et Billy ne fait que lui lancer un regard blaser. Non, insiste sa Poupée.  
\- C'est ça ou je t'attache au lit, affirme l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va me pousser à le mettre, rit franchement le jeune homme.

Billy baisse la tête, espérant dissimuler son sourire amusé mais Steve se penche pour capter son regard.

\- Mets le, insiste Billy.  
\- Mais ça va cacher mes cheveux !  
\- C'est le but, Trésor.  
\- Mais tu aime mes cheveux, affirme Steve.  
\- J'adore tes cheveux, confirme l'homme de sa vie. Mets le.

Et Steve acquiesce, baissant la tête pour laisser Billy glisse le bonnet sur son crâne, alors que sa Princesse se plaint d'un « Je vais être décoiffé » hilarant. Rien d'autre qu'un rire amusé pour réponse et les voilà parti, Steve respire profondément alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'à leur voiture garée devant la maison des Hopper.

La plaine ne semble pas différente à première vue, mais la tranchée leur apparaît de plus en plus clairement à chaque pas, preuve évidente de chaos qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux encore une fois, Steve garde les doigts serrés sur le bras de Billy qui ne commente pas.

\- Putain, comment t'as fait pour sortir de là, s'exclame Steve sans réellement attendre de réponse.  
\- J'ai suivi ta voix, Trésor, tu me suppliais de revenir, explique pourtant Billy, glissant une main à la basse de la nuque délicate.  
\- J'ai flippé, tu peux même pas imaginé à quel point j'ai paniqué.  
\- Tu as toujours peur, constate Billy. Pourquoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Je sais que c'est fini mais c'est comme si tu étais encore en danger ou quelques chose comme ça.

« Chut » murmure gentiment Billy alors qu'il approche les lèvres fines de sa bouche « Tant que personne te voit, Trésor, tout ira bien » ajoute t il, instinctivement Steve hoche la tête avant de se laisser submerger pour la chaleur qui émane toujours de l'homme de sa vie.

Assis au bord du précipice, Steve se laisse aller contre le torse de Billy, qui lui caresse tendrement le ventre alors que ces yeux scannent les ténèbres à leurs pieds.

\- J'ai perdu ma batte là bas, dit il d'un air absent. Je crois que c'est ça le problème.  
\- Pourquoi, marmonne Billy quand sa bouche attaque le creux de son cou.  
\- Je l'ai depuis le début, explique Steve. J'ai buté le Démogorgon avec et toutes les autres saloperies qui nous ont attaqué après.   
\- Max a bien failli m'arracher les couilles avec, rit l'homme de sa vie, en s'appuyant à son épaule.  
\- Sérieux ? Quand ?

Billy tortille le nez d'un air gêné, ils n'en sont plus là depuis longtemps, et il ne s'est jamais formellement excuser pour ce qu'il a osé lui faire au cours de cette effroyable nuit de novembre glaciale, cet événement dramatique reste profondément traumatisant pour lui d'une certaine façon.

\- T'en as plus besoin je suis là pour te protéger, dit il pour détourner ses propres pensées de leurs souvenirs dramatiques.  
\- Et je fais comment pour te protéger, hein ? Parce que je bute pas les monstres avec mon esprit moi, affirme sa Princesse.  
\- Je sais me défendre, assure Billy.  
\- Sans blague ! Mais c'est toujours toi qui fait tout, moi je sers à rien, alors....  
\- Hey, le coupe Billy, et Steve se renfrogne. Regarde moi, tu ne sers pas à rien.  
\- Bien sûr, je sais que je t'aide à aller mieux après mais tu pourrais très bien le faire seul.  
\- C'est possible, concède Billy. Mais c'est pas de ça dont je te parle, écoute Trésor, continue t il, pour être interrompu par un soupire de colère.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » grogne Steve, alors qu'il cherche à se dégager des bras bien trop puissants pour ses mains délicates.

\- Tu sais ce qui se serait passé à Starcourt si tu n'avais pas été là ?  
\- Non, répond simplement Steve.  
\- Je les aurais tous buter avant de laisser cette saloperie gagner, et tout ça, ajoute Billy désignant le monde d'un ample mouvement du bras. Tout ça aurait fini en cendres. J'en avais rien à secouer de tout ce bordel mais toi ? Toi, je pouvais pas te laisser tomber.   
\- OK, se contente de répondre Steve avant de se lever. On rentre ?

« Attends » le rattrape Billy, Steve s'immobilise alors que la main de l'amour de sa vie remonte le long de son bras « Bouge pas » ajoute t il, et le sol tremble.

De petites mottes de terre volent au dessus de la tranchée, s'écrasant au sol tout autour d'eux, Billy ne fait que le fixer d'un air absent, et Steve sait que son esprit n'est plus dans son corps, quoi qu'il puisse être occupé à faire, c'est sous terre que ses pensées sont focalisées. Les secondes s'étirent pour devenir une minute puis deux peut être trois et « Ouvre la main » marmonne Billy, Steve obéit comme il le fait toujours et le manche de la batte atterrit délicatement dans sa paume.

\- Je l'avais traîné jusqu'à l'échelle, je l'avais laissé en bas pour remonter, explique simplement Billy.

Le sourire est plus lumineux que l'éclatant soleil d'Avril et la batte calée sur son épaule par habitude, Steve traîne Billy jusqu'à leur voiture puis jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partagent avant de se laisser posséder hurlant son plaisir sans honte ni pudeur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La table de la salle à manger est contre le mur tout comme le canapé, des chaises dépareillées occupent le reste de l'espace. Joyce et Jonathan s'activent dans la cuisine quand Steve descend en fin d'après midi. La mère de famille lui sourit en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue avec un « Billy » interrogateur.

\- Il arrive. Je peux vous aider ?

Joyce semble considérer l'offre, les sandwichs et gâteaux sont au frais mais les boissons sont toujours dans le coffre mais comme chacun ici, elle semble réticente à l'idée de l’exposer, et Jonathan lui en est plus que reconnaissant. Pourtant le regard blessé de Steve fait gronder son ventre d'une colère qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir pour sa mère.

\- Tu m'aide à installer ma stéréo dans le salon, lance t il alors, et Joyce soupire de soulagement.

Steve ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, alors que Jonathan le traîne vers les escaliers où ils croisent Billy, la chemise ouverte et les cheveux humides. La lueur dans son regard est dangereuse, effrayante, déstabilisante mais Steve sourit, plante un baiser sur la joue de son prédateur avec un « Je crois que Joyce a un boulot pour toi », Billy ne ferme que deux boutons avant de claquer la cuisse de Steve et de disparaître.

\- Billy est sorti, demande Jonathan quand il referme la porte de sa chambre derrière Steve. J'ai vu que la voiture avait bougé.  
\- On est allé faire un tour.  
\- C'est pas prudent, réplique le photographe.  
\- Juste le champ, je voulais voir le cratère, Dustin avait raison, c'est impressionnant, relate Steve, en attrapant les câbles que lui tend Jon.  
\- Quand même, quelqu'un pourrait te voir.  
\- J'en ai marre d'être enfermé, j'ai l'habitude de courir partout et là je reste assis à rien faire, j'en ai marre, répète Steve. Et puis regarde, il a retrouvé ma batte, ajoute t il, désignant l'arme de sa main libre.

Jonathan hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, il se souvient parfaitement avoir jeté le morceau de bois à l'aveugle sur le champ de bataille alors qu'il traînait Steve loin des combats et de l'homme qu'il aime.

\- Comment il a fait ? On l'avait laissé de l'autre côté.  
\- Je crois qu'il s'en est servi de béquille pour revenir jusqu'à l'échelle et il l'a laissé dans le gouffre pour remonter, extrapole Steve.  
\- Et il est allé te la chercher, c'est gentil, constate Jonathan.  
\- Pas besoin, il l'a fait sortir de terre.

Jonathan enrage contre le câble d'alimentation coincé derrière le pied de la commode, gentiment Steve soulève le meuble attendant que son ami ait terminé ses manipulations avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Nancy sera là ?  
\- Non, elle a déjà manqué une journée de cours vendredi, elle peut pas se permettre d'en rater plus.  
\- OK, et toi le boulot ? Tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis ?  
\- J'ai pas mal de jours de congés, élude Jon. Et puis vous allez repartir bientôt, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, confirme Steve. D'un jour à l'autre.  
\- Alors je reste avec toi jusqu'à votre départ, répond simplement le photographe, satisfait de la rougeur qu'il a fait naître sur les joues pâles de Steve Harrington.

Dustin arrive le premier, Lucas et Erika Sinclair dans son sillage, la jeune fille n'a plus rien de la brillante enfant exaspérante qu'il avait connu quatre ans plus tôt. Elle rayonne de beauté et d'intelligente qui l'ébloui. 

\- Alors comme ça t'as survécu, se moque t elle et Steve se recroqueville sur son petit corps quand elle lui ouvre les bras.

Steve s'installe dans le canapé à ses côtés, Erika lui explique ses plans pour l'avenir, parlant de l'université qu'elle a choisit alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer le lycée. Dustin se contente de lui claquer l'épaule pour le saluer avant de rejoindre Billy dans le jardin.

\- Vous partez quand, lance t il, sans préambule.  
\- Vendredi, répond clairement Billy. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs cet après midi, j'aurais pas dû.  
\- Tu peux pousser jusqu'à dimanche ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je vais chercher Suzie samedi midi, j'ai envie de vous la présenter.  
\- Suzie ? C'est la même Suzie, commence Billy pour être interrompu par la main de Dustin sur son épaule.  
\- C'est la femme de ma vie, mec, je vais l'épouser.  
\- T'emballe pas, rit l'autre. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Quatre ans ?  
\- Trois ans, neuf mois, deux semaines et trois jours, clarifie Henderson. Je vais l'épouser. Et je veux qu'elle vous rencontre au moins une fois.  
\- OK, capitule Billy avec un sourire équivoque. Elle doit vraiment être exceptionnelle au lit....  
\- Aucunes idées, contre Dustin.   
\- Vous avez pas....  
\- Pas avant le mariage, elle vient d'une famille très croyante, déjà que j'ai galéré pour que son père accepte qu'on se voit, je vais pas risquer de la perdre pour un truc aussi nul que le sexe.

Billy ne retient pas son éclat de rire, mais garde tous les commentaires salaces au fond de sa gorge, si Henderson n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer. 

\- Réfléchis quand même avant de la demander en mariage, c'est un putain de piège à con, ironise Billy.  
\- Rappelle moi combien de temps t'as passé avec Steve avant de l'enlever comme un mal propre ?  
\- Ta gueule, gronde Billy, avant d'ajouter « C'était un coup de foudre » quand il se retranche dans le salon près de sa Princesse sous le rire merveilleux de Dustin.


	17. Cataclysme.

Le salon est un peu trop petit, un peu trop chaud, un peu trop étouffant, mais Steve se sent bien. Billy s'est massé dans son dos à plusieurs reprises, lui offrant caresses et baisers discrets avant de partir de son côté, surtout depuis que Nathan et la princesse glue sont arrivés.

L'enfant ne quitte pas les bras de Steve, parlant de tout et de rien, jouant avec les longues mèches brunes à l'arrière de la nuque de sa Poupée, pour un peu Billy serait jaloux, mais Steve lui lance un regard désespéré depuis l'autre extrémité du salon auquel Billy répond d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur. « Sale lâcheur » résonne dans son esprit de la voix colérique de son Pretty boy et Billy choisit d'écouter Hopper parler des dispositions prise par la troupe de bras cassés de l'armée pour s'occuper de la tranchée au milieu de la plaine.

L'air est étouffant comparé au souvenir du froid des tunnels, Sandy ne quitte pas ses jambes, même pour manger le sandwichs que lui propose gentiment son frère. Un frère qui semble compatir à son malheur, Max pour sa part se moque ouvertement de lui.

\- Elle est du genre vraiment collante, ironise la jeune rousse. Dustin a mis des mois à s'en débarrasser.  
\- Comment il a fait, demande Steve, en murmurant par dessus la tête de sa nouvelle fan.  
\- Suzie, dit simplement Nathan, alors qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.  
\- Hey, ma Puce, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon Billy ?  
\- Ben oui, c'est ton chevalier servant, réplique naturellement Sandy.  
\- T'es tombé pile, ma Grande, se moque Max.

Steve lui lance un regard courroucé qui ne fait qu'ajouter à son hilarité, avant de se recomposer un visage plus serein.

\- Tu as raison, c'est mon chevalier servant. Parce qu'on est amoureux tous les deux.  
\- Mais c'est pas possible, c'est un garçon.  
\- C'est rare, reconnaît Steve. Mais ça arrive, l'amour ça se commande pas.

Sandy le regarde en plissant les yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément, avant de répéter « C'est pas possible ».

\- C'est comme le prince et la petite sirène, intervient Nathan, et Steve n'aime absolument pas la direction que prend cette conversation. Leur histoire était impossible, pourtant ils ont réussi à se marier. Steve et Billy, c'est la même chose.  
\- Ils vont se marier, demande l'enfant.  
\- Grands dieux, non, s'exclame Steve. C'est vraiment pas son genre, et puis on a pas le droit de toute façon, tente t il d'expliquer.  
\- C'est pas juste si vous êtes amoureux.  
\- Tu as raison, confirme Nathan. Mais les lois peuvent changer.  
\- Comme le Roi Triton qui finit par autoriser les relations entre les créatures de la mer et les hommes ?  
\- Tu as tout compris, ma Grande, la complimente Max.

L'enfant lui offre un sourire radieux avant de se figer et de se retourner pour poser un regard intense surtout pour ses huit ans sur Steve.

\- T'es une sirène, finit elle par demander et Steve manque de s'étouffer.

Sandy atterrit dans les bras de son frère alors que les rires poursuivent Steve qui fuit à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Billy ne se mêle pas aux conversations, de l'autre bout du salon, il ne fait qu'observer cette famille recomposée à laquelle il appartient par il ne sait quel miracle.

Joyce n'a pas quitter les genoux de son désormais mari, tout comme Max reste cramponné à son Nathan qui garde la petite Sandy contre son torse. Les têtes de nœuds rodent comme des vautours près de la grande table chargée de nourriture et Dustin l'approche, visiblement grisé par les deux bières qu'il a déjà ingurgité.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Fatigué, réplique Billy, une cigarette toujours éteinte entre les lèvres.  
\- Tu m'étonne, c'était épique.  
\- La routine, se moque t il, et Bouclette sourit.  
\- Sérieux, mec, ce que tu as fait.... Merci, on est en sécurité maintenant et c'est grâce à toi.  
\- Je peux pas te garantir que la porte restera fermé.  
\- Mais il n'y a plus personne pour tenter de la rouvrir, on va garder le fort, c'est finit, assure Dustin en lui prenant la cigarette des lèvres.

Billy allait protester mais le gamin la porte à sa bouche, l'allumant dans le même mouvement.

\- J'en profite tant que Suzie n'est pas encore arrivé. Elle me casse les pieds pour que j'arrête.  
\- Elle a raison, réplique honnêtement Billy.  
\- T'en es à combien ? Deux paquets par jour ?  
\- A peu près, mais c'est une vrai merde. Si je pouvais j'arrêterais. Steve l'a fait.  
\- Il est plein de surprises ce garçon, dit d'un ton paternel Bouclette et Billy l’apprécie de plus en plus. C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Eleven, ajoute t il, bien plus sérieusement.  
\- Vous auriez jamais eu la paix avec un type pareil.   
\- T'as quand même du le buter.  
\- C'est pas le premier, probablement pas le dernier, réplique lucidement Billy.

Dustin expulse un nuage de fumée, l'étudiant attentivement, avant d'oser un « Combien » qui n'a rien de surprenant.

\- J'ai jamais compté, et dans le fond je pense que je ne veux pas savoir.

Dustin acquiesce de la tête, l'affirmation est logique, lui même n'a jamais eu à mettre fin à la vie de qui que ce soit, mais il peut imaginer le désastre que ce genre de geste désespéré peut provoquer sur un esprit déjà fragile comme l'est celui de Billy.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais aider Eleven à retrouver ses pouvoirs ?  
\- J'en sais rien, probablement pas.  
\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?  
\- Tu veux pas savoir, affirme Billy, attrapant la cigarette pour profiter d'une bouffée de tabac nécessaire.  
\- Peut être qu'on pourrait essayer de reproduire les circonstances pour....  
\- Ça marchera pas, coupe Billy.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que Hopper était en danger de mort et ça n'a rien réveillé. 

Nouvel hochement de tête et la cigarette qui passe encore entre eux, Dustin le regarde un instant, avant de chercher Steve des yeux, sans le trouver.

\- Il était en danger, comprend Dustin. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
\- J'ai toujours été curieux, ironise Bouclette dans un nuage de fumée.  
\- Ça n'a rien de marrant.  
\- Dis toujours, propose le plus tout à fait adolescent.  
\- On était dans un club pour mon anniversaire, j'ai décidé d'aller acheter de l'herbe pour finir la soirée en beauté. Steve devait m'attendre au bar normalement mais tout d'un coup je l'ai entendu pleuré, explique Billy.

Les yeux fermés et les dents plantées dans la chair tendre de ses lèvres, Billy tremble, se retrouvant à nouveau figé dans ce club maudis.

\- Je suppose que le type a dû attendre que je sois parti pour droguer son verre, je l'avais vu nous tourner autour toute la soirée. Ce que je sais c'est que je l'ai entendu pleurer, il m’appelait à l'aide, c'était.....

"Je veux Billy, lâche moi, Billy, s'il te plaît, Billy, me touche pas, Billy, je veux pas, Billy, je suis là, Billy, viens me chercher, Billy."  
\-   
C'était atroce, et je ne savais pas où il était.  
\- Tu le trouvais pas dans le club, demande Dustin, un peu confus.  
\- Je l'entendais dans ma tête, précise Billy, tapant d'un doigt contre son front. J'ai cru que je devenait fou, mais après c'était comme s'il était devant moi, je le voyais marcher mais presque comme l'ombre de lui même.   
\- Projection astrale, propose Henderson.  
\- J'en sais foutre rien, grogne Billy. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vu cette ordure le toucher en dessous de ses vêtements, que Steve pleurait en m'appelant au secours. Il essayait de se débattre mais y avait rien à faire. Je me souviens avoir pensé « Je vais démembrer ce type » et son bras a volé à travers la ruelle.   
\- Putain, s'étouffe Dustin. Tu l'as mutilé ?  
\- Je l'ai tué, corrige Billy.   
\- T'en est sûr ?  
\- J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il s'était vidé de son sang à l'arrière du club, la police a conclu à un règlement de compte entre bande rivale.  
\- La vache, bredouille Bouclette. Ouais, ça n'aidera pas Eleven.  
\- Je te l'avais dit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Appuyé contre un mur, Steve observe ses amis, puis ses yeux tombent sur l'arrière du crâne de son Prince charmant, et l'idée qu'ils sont plus une nouvelle version de la Belle et la Bête lui traverse l'esprit. 

L'idée lui plairait bien si cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se retrouverait coincer dans le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, Steve se frotte les yeux des deux mains, sa fierté ne se remettra jamais de cet affront. Le jeune homme en est a pleuré sur son sort quand une bière apparaît comme par magie dans son champ de vision.

\- Je me suis dit que ça t'aidera à supporter l'humiliation, sourit Jonathan.  
\- Oh putain, merci mon dieu !

Steve vide la moitié de la bouteille en une seule gorgée, sous le regard fasciné et un peu effrayé de Jonathan.

\- Doucement, avertit il gentiment. T'en as déjà bu combien ?  
\- Quelques unes, élude Steve, et il vide le reste de sa bière. Je peux en avoir une autre ?  
\- T'es sûr ?

Steve ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête, alors que Jonathan lui indique de le suivre d'un petit mouvement du bras. La bière est fraîche entre ses doigts, alors que l'air se fait de plus en plus étouffant.

\- Putain, je crève de chaud, se plaint Steve, et Jonathan lui propose d'aller prendre l'air d'un petit mouvement de tête vers la porte du jardin.

L'obscurité a recouvert la ville et l'orée des bois, ils n'ont fait que se reposer depuis la bataille, pourtant Billy est encore fatigué, Steve peut le deviner au silence relatif dans son esprit et au calme dont il fait preuve. L'air est frais, voir froid, mais le contraste avec l'intérieur lui éclaircit un peu l'esprit.

\- Remis de tes émotions, demande Jonathan, buvant une petite gorgée de sa propre bière.  
\- Si on veut. Il t'avait demandé de me sortir des tunnels, pas vrai ?  
\- S'il lui arrivait quelques chose, c'était mon job, confirme le photographe.

« Connard » marmonne Steve, avalant rapidement plusieurs gorgées d'alcool. Son énervement est palpable, et même si Jonathan le comprend parfaitement, il comprend tout aussi bien la réaction de Billy, il aurait agit exactement de la même manière à sa place.

\- Il voulait te protéger, dit il alors pour calmer la colère justifiée et séduisante.  
\- Je le sais, réplique alors Steve en un murmure attristé. Ça veut pas dire que je dois être d'accord avec son syndrome du martyre.  
\- Martyre, répète Jonathan. C'est pas plus tôt le syndrome du héros ?  
\- Il se prend vraiment pas pour un héros, tu peux me croire.  
\- C'en est un pourtant, affirme tout de même Jon, désignant la maison d'un revers de la main, et tout les gens que Billy a sauvé.  
\- C'est clair, assure Steve. Mais il se voit toujours comme un monstre.

Les yeux humides et les dents triturant les lèvres bien trop rouges, Steve semble bien plus triste que quelque instant plus tôt alors que Jon ne voulait que lui remonter le moral.

\- T'es veux, propose t il alors, lui pressentant un paquet de cigarette.  
\- J'ai arrêté y a un an environ, lui rappelle Steve.  
\- Putain comment t'as fait ?  
\- La volonté, assure le jeune homme, et Jonathan aimerait connaître l'histoire derrière cette grande décision.  
\- Mais c'est de l'herbe, précise t il tout de même, satisfait de voir s'illuminer le regard si triste de Steve.

« Si tu me prend par les sentiments » sourit son ami et déjà le joint est allumé, Jonathan relâche le premier nuage de fumée, avant de glisser la petite tige entre les lèvres pleines du jeune homme.   
Les vapeurs bienheureuses envahissent ses poumons puis son sang et enfin son esprit encore troublé, Steve se sent flotter malgré le froid qui le paralyse de plus en plus, et justement....

\- Putain, j'ai froid, se plaint Steve.  
\- Tu veux rentrer, propose son ami.

« Nan » rit le jeune homme, sa langue traînant sur les consonnes le fait rire, Steve se recroqueville contre le mur avant de prendre le joint des doigts tremblants de Jon.

Sentant lui aussi le froid courir sur sa peau bien trop blanche, le photographe se rapproche sensiblement, enveloppant presque Steve de son corps, le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment en l'agrippant par l'épaule pour qu'ils puissent partager leur chaleur.

Jonathan l'observe attentivement, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux flous, Steve est beau, encore bien plus que dans ses souvenirs, la gentillesse qu'il porte en étendard sans peur ni honte et son rire communicatif ne font qu'ajouter à son charme.

Jonathan comprend pourquoi Billy est prêt à mourir pour lui, pourquoi il est prêt à tout abandonner, et comment il a réussi à combattre un monstre surpuissant pour voler à son secours.

Oui, Jonathan comprend tout cela et bien plus encore. La délicatesse de ses traits, la lumière de ses grands yeux si expressifs, l'éclat de sa peau bien trop pâle et la perfection de son âme.

Le photographe se sent sourire, il pourrait passer des heures son appareil à la main, gravitant autour de la magnificence de Steve Harrington.

Malgré lui ou plus tôt malgré ses certitudes et convictions, Jonathan se voit avancer, envahissant les derniers centimètres d'intimité du jeune homme qui lui fait face sans se départir de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur retrouvée. 

Jonathan se perd un instant dans les yeux d'un noir d'encre si lumineux, et lorsque son bras glisse autour du cou délicat prétendant lui apporter une chaleur bien venu, il sait qu'il chercher surtout à empêcher Steve de quitter son étreinte. Leurs visages se rapprochent doucement, alors que Steve amène le joint jusqu'à sa bouche avant de le coincer entre les lèvres fines de Jonathan qui tremble d'anticipation et d’excitation. 

Et soudain Jonathan perd le contact avec la peau trop froide et la terre alors que son souffle se bloque dans ses poumons, quand la main puissante de Billy le saisit par la gorge pour l'écarter brutalement de Steve.

Steve qui cri sans que Billy ne lui accorde la moindre attention, gardant son regard meurtrier droit dans les yeux apeurés du photographe.

\- Billy, laisse le. Pose le par terre, ordonne Steve, les deux mains désespérément accroché aux épaules solides sans que ce la n'ait le moindre effet.  
\- Arrêtes, tente Jonathan. S'il te plaît, pose moi.  
\- Pose le, Billy, demande encore Steve. Il n'a rien fait de mal. On fumait juste un joint. Pose le.   
\- Tu lui dis ou c'est moi, gronde Billy.  
\- Arrêtes ton cirque, s'énerve sa poupée. Il allait rien me faire. T'es dingue ! Billy !

Billy ne fait que lui accorder un regard des plus effrayant avant de resserrer un peu plus les doigts autour de la gorge délicate de Jonathan.

\- Tu lui fais mal, Billy, arrête. Lâche le, supplie Steve. Il n'a rien fait de mal. J'avais froid, il voulait me réchauffer, pas vrai ? Hein Jon ?

Jonathan aimerait bien répondre mais l'air se fait trop rare dans ses poumons pour qu'il le gaspille pour se défendre inutilement. Steve ne fait qu'argumenter, sans que Billy ne l'écoute. Plus que meurtrier le regard est intense de compréhension et de rage qui lui promettent les pires tortures avant que ne vienne sa fin, et peut être qu'il le mérite.

\- T'es ridicule, lance Steve agressif. C'est Jonathan, bordel. Tous les mecs que je croise veulent pas me buter ou me baiser, c'est Jon merde. Pas vrai Jon, ajoute t il encore, mais se fige au regard terrorisé que le photographe pose sur son visage. Jon ?  
\- Tu lui dis ou c'est moi, répète Billy.  
\- Jon, insiste Steve. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? 

Jonathan gémit, alors qu'il comprend ce que la question de Steve implique, des coups et de la violence.

\- Il voulait pas te faire de mal, pas vrai, Jonathan, ironise Billy, et les doigts se desserrent juste assez pour laisser passer l'air. Dis lui !  
\- J'suis désolé, bredouille le photographe.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, soupire Steve, et les deux pas de recul ne font qu'ajouter au dégoût que Jonathan ressent déjà pour lui même. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- T'as rien fait de mal, Trésor, le cajole gentiment Billy. C'est lui. Tu vas lui dire ou je le fais ?  
\- J'l'ai pas fait exprès, se défend Jon. C'était un accident.  
\- T'allais le baiser par accident aussi peut être ?

Cette fois plus qu'un pas de recule, c'est surtout une exclamation de terreur pure que Steve expulse. Son regard n'est plus qu'un puits d'angoisse insupportable et Billy gronde quand la voix apeurée murmure son nom en une prière déchirante.

\- Viens là, Trésor, demande gentiment Billy, mais Steve secoue la tête, reculant un peu plus.

Et l'atroce réalité le percute de plein fouet, Steve a peur, réellement peur de lui, pas de Billy et de sa colère diabolique mais de lui, le petit et insignifiant Jonathan Byers.

\- Je l'aurais pas fait, s'entend il promettre, alors même que le doute subsiste dans son propre esprit.  
\- Et tout ce que j'ai vu, gronde encore plus Billy.  
\- J'allais l'embrasser, avoue alors Jon. Rien d'autre.  
\- Non, tu voulais le plaquer contre le mur pour le …..  
\- Billy, hurle Steve. 

Et Billy lâche prise, punir Byers est bien moins important que de réconforter son Trésor. Jonathan atterrit brutalement au sol, et Steve vient se blottir entre les bras rassurant de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé, tousse Jon, en se massant la gorge. C'était un accident.  
\- Comment ça peut être un accident, s'énerve Steve.  
\- Hey, calme toi, murmure Billy.  
\- Il allait …. allait me.... Il allait me forcer, je peux pas, Billy..... je peux pas....  
\- Il ne pouvait pas savoir, réplique alors Billy d'un ton serein inimaginable.

Steve se perd un instant dans les profonds yeux bleus de merveilleux monstre le possédant, la certitude y est magnifique, séduisante, enivrante. Doucement, la respiration s’apaise, alors que les caresses dans son dos se font plus insistante. Steve souffle une dernière fois avant de détourner les yeux de son grand amour, pour les poser sur Jonathan toujours recroquevillé au sol. « Pourquoi » demande t il, et l'ordre est des plus clair, Steve veut une réponse et il la veut maintenant.

\- Je t'ai vu, répond aussi vite Jon. Tu dormais, tu étais tellement beau, et je ..... J'en ai pas dormi depuis que vous êtes arrivé....  
\- Tu m'as vu ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Le premier jour, tu dormais..... Nu dans mon lit, je te jure je pensais que tu étais parti avec Billy. Je.....  
\- Nu, tremble Steve.  
\- Tu dormais sur le ventre, se souvient Jonathan. C'était parfait, la lumière, tes cheveux, ta peau et..... 

Le regard que Jonathan pose sur lui est un mélange de désir pure et de peur panique effrayant. Steve se sent trembler à nouveau alors que les bras puissants se resserrent autour de sa taille.

\- Tout va bien, Trésor. Je suis là, je te protégerais, promet Billy.  
\- Je t'aurais pas forcé, se défend Jon. Juste.....  
\- Ça suffit, impose Steve, d'une voix autoritaire. Je veux plus rien entendre.

Et Billy comprend, ils se détournent du photographe d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé tout à la fois beau et désespérant, Jonathan ne connaîtra jamais une telle osmose, pas avec sa mère, pas avec Will, pas même avec Nancy, avec personne jamais.

Non, ce genre de perfection lui sera toujours refusé, parce qu'il est Jonathan Byers, qu'il a volé la petite amie d'un autre, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais défendu quand son père levait la main sur eux, parce qu'il était prêt à forcer le plus bel être humain qu'il ait eu l'honneur de rencontrer.


	18. Dans sa tête.

Les caresses et baisers ont chassé la peur et l'incertitude, les vapeurs de Marijuana se sont évaporées entre les bras de Billy, Steve se sent mieux, moins effrayé, plus serein quand il quitte la chambre.  
Joyce et Hopper doivent encore dormir, leurs voitures sont toujours garées devant la maison quand il passe devant la fenêtre, et le silence règne.

Pourtant la maison n'est pas vide, Jonathan est recroquevillé sur une chaise à la table de cuisine, des dizaines de photographies étalées devant lui, Jon n'en regarde aucunes, son regard absent perdu quelque part au loin.

\- Bonjour, murmure Steve, en avançant vers la cafetière.  
\- Merde, panique Jon, en se levant. Je m'en vais, désolé..... Je.....  
\- Ça va tu peux rester, lui assure gentiment Steve. Je voulais juste un truc à manger.   
\- Sers toi. Je vais..... J'm'en vais.  
\- C'est ta maison, tu n'as pas à partir. Je vais juste ….

Steve désigne le pain sur le plan de travail, puis le réfrigérateur, expliquant par ses gestes qu'il envisage de se préparer un sandwich avant de quitter la cuisine.

Jonathan ne bouge pas, le corps figé au dessus de ses photographies qu'il avait commencé à rassembler, ses yeux apeurés passent de Steve le regardant sur le côté à la porte, s'attendant à voir arriver Billy pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille.

\- Il est parti faire le plein de la voiture, dit Steve pour répondre à la question muette. Il en a pour un moment vu qu'il a décidé d'aller à Indianapolis.  
\- Pourquoi, demande Jon malgré lui.  
\- Personne le connaît là bas. Tu peux te rasseoir, assure Steve.   
\- Et il t'a laissé ici tout seul?  
\- Crois le ou pas, je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions.

Jonathan le regarde toujours avec autant d’inquiétude mais derrière la peur panique se profile un fond de scepticisme.

\- Il est plus tôt du genre possessif.  
\- Possessif et extrêmement jaloux, ça veut pas dire que je le laisse diriger ma vie.  
\- Franchement c'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, réplique rageusement Jon malgré lui.  
\- Tu nous as vu dans des circonstances particulières, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.  
\- Il a raison, c'est dangereux pour toi ici.  
\- Tu parles de toi ? Des gens qui pourraient me reconnaître ou de l'Upside Down ?  
\- Les trois, réplique honnêtement Jonathan.  
\- Tu as l'intention de me faire du mal, interroge Steve, des plus sérieux.

Jonathan ne fait que secouer la tête, se forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'en veut, combien il est désolé, et sincère. Et Steve lui répond d'un simple « OK » avant d'avaler sa première tartine.

\- Tu as peur de moi, ajoute Jonathan.  
\- J'ai eu peur, reconnaît le jeune homme en s'asseyant avec son café et plusieurs autres tartines à la main. Pas vraiment de toi, enfin c'était bien à cause de toi mais pas seulement.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Que j'ai été agressé par un type y a quelques années, et même si Billy est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver, ce qui s'est passé hier à réveillé des mauvais souvenirs, explique posément Steve.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Steve penche la tête sur le côté, sa tasse à la main et le regard perdu, et malgré le dégoût et la honte Jonathan ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

Steve se souvient parfaitement de l'odeur de transpiration du club, des yeux de prédateur le déshabillant du regard sans vergogne, des mains ennemis sur sa peau et de la terreur qui avait déferlée dans ses veines. 

Rien qu'un instant, il pense avec une atroce lucidité que la situation de la veille est bien trop similaire à ce qu'il lui est arrivé par le passé pour qu'il puisse réellement se sentir à nouveau en sécurité avec Jonathan, pourtant Steve force un sourire en reposant sa tasse.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
\- Je te poserais plus la question. Et je te toucherais pas non plus, promet Jon.

« OK » murmure à nouveau Steve, et il se lève, emportant son café et ses tartines.

\- Reste, s'entend supplier Jonathan.  
\- J'en ai pas envie, répond honnêtement Steve. Et puis Billy arrive, je crois pas que t'aimerais les conséquences s'il nous trouvait ici à deux.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir quand il va arriver, demande le photographe sur la défensive.  
\- Je l'entends, il me parle dans ma tête, explique t il, et Jonathan ouvre de grands yeux des plus comique.  
\- Il te.... Il peut lire dans les pensées ?  
\- S'il en a envie.

Jonathan en a le souffle coupé, quand Billy disait qu'il avait vu il voulait vraiment dire qu'il avait vu.

Tout vu des fantasmes peuplant encore ses pensées, les images indécentes qu'il s'est construit de Steve à genoux ou retourner le visage contre une table, cette table plus précisément, les jambes écartées et un gémissement incendiaire aux lèvres.

Jonathan ne prend même pas le temps de ramasser ses photographies avant de courir vers la porte, Steve ne fait que se réinstaller pour terminer son petit déjeuner, attendant le retour de l'homme de sa vie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Billy aime bien ce canapé, surtout maintenant que Steve est venu se blottir contre son flanc. Sa Poupée a bien insisté sur le fait que Jonathan ne représente pas une réelle menace pour lui, toujours est il que Billy n'aime pas le savoir rodant près de son Trésor.

Steve parle, expliquant qu'il voudrait partir dimanche dans la matinée, avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, et ainsi voir Dominic juste avant que sa journée ne commence. Billy l'écoute religieusement, tout en lui caressant tendrement la main, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils seraient déjà reparti mais Steve a besoin d'encore quelques jours pour se faire à leurs absence, alors Billy lui accorde ses quelques jours bien volontiers tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Byers.

\- Ça va les gars, lance Dustin en passant par la porte du jardin.  
\- T'as pas cours, s'étonne Steve.  
\- Des cours, c'est quoi ça, ironise Bouclette.   
\- Dustin, s'exclame sa Princesse. Tu dois bientôt aller à la fac, tu ne peux pas manquer l'école.  
\- Ah mode maman activé, se moque Billy, et Steve lui cogne l'épaule du plat de la main. Quoi ? Ose dire le contraire.  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- C'est pas vrai, tu m'aime, affirme l'homme de sa vie.   
\- Même si je comprends pas pourquoi, intervient Dustin, et les deux autres rient de bon cœur. 

Billy échange un haussement de sourcils complice avec Steve, avant de recevoir un « Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais t'es un connard » caractéristique qu'il adore.

\- Vous êtes adorable, mais j'ai besoin d'un service.  
\- T'es une voiture, non ?  
\- Ouais, mais c'est pas le soucis, assure Dustin. T'es en forme, pas vrai ? Tu t'es bien remis, on est d'accord ?  
\- Au poil, répond prudemment Billy.  
\- Super, tu pourrais chercher quelqu'un pour moi ?  
\- Elle arrive dans deux jours, soupire Steve.  
\- Je te parle pas de Suzie. Je l'ai eu au téléphone hier, elle va très bien, merci. Non, en fait, je voudrais que tu cherche Robin.

Steve fronce les sourcils en se redressant, « Robin » répète t il mais n'en dit pas plus, attendant que Billy prenne les rennes de la conversation. Mais l'homme garde le silence, incitant Dustin a poursuivre, d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Elle est partie avec sa copine, ça fera deux ans en juillet. Elles devaient faire le tour des festivals musicaux. Au début elle appelait régulièrement puis au bout de quelques semaines plus rien, explique Dustin, en son angoisse monte graduellement.  
\- Et, dit Billy pour l’inciter à continuer.  
\- Elle avait promis de revenir au plus tard en septembre mais je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles.  
\- Et tu t’inquiète, compatit Steve.  
\- Je suis terrifié, corrige Dustin. Max nous a interdit de vous en parler, soit disant que ça ferait que vous angoissé pour rien. Mais bon, c'est mon amie et je veux juste être sûr qu'elle se porte bien. J'ai ça si tu veux, conclut il, désignant un simple anneau d'oreille. Elle l'avait perdu chez moi.

Steve tire doucement sur le pans de sa chemise pour attirer l'attention de Billy, qui le regarde avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, se dépêche d'ajouter Dustin. Mais puisque tu peux retrouver les gens, tiens, dit il encore et il lui tend la boucle d'oreille.  
\- Non, j'en ai pas besoin, réplique Billy.  
\- S'il te plaît, insiste Bouclette.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?

Dustin se redresse en haussant un sourcil, « Quoi » demande t il, et Steve lève le poignet, midi constate Billy.

\- A cette heure, elle doit être à table, on est jeudi ? Sandwich jambon mayo ?  
\- Ça, c'est le mercredi, contre Steve.  
\- Quoi, répète Dustin.  
\- Semblant de rien elle est plus tôt du genre prévisible, assure Billy.  
\- Vous.... savez où elle est, s'étonne Henderson.  
\- Son appart' est à deux rues du garage où je bosse.

Dustin vient s'asseoir sur la table de salon devant eux, les yeux plissés et le mine sombre.

\- Donc depuis tout ce temps vous saviez qu'elle allez bien, et vous avez pas pensé à en faire profiter la classe, dit il d'un ton faussement calme.  
\- T'as pas demandé, fait remarquer Steve.  
\- Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que vous saviez où elle était passé ?  
\- T'aurais pu commencer par dire « On l'a perdu y a deux ans, désolé », s'exclame sa Poupée.  
\- Beauté, sourit Billy. Robin est plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle même.  
\- J'ai quand même flipper pendant deux ans, grince Bouclette.

Billy hoche la tête, c'est un sentiment avec lequel il vit en permanence, l'un de ceux qui lui rongent le ventre, et le réveille au milieu de la nuit.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas te prévenir, explique alors Billy, cherchant à soulager le jeune homme. C'était risqué de nous sortir de notre cachette.  
\- Et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis, demande Dustin et Steve se pose la même question.

Billy hausse les épaules en un geste universel mais complètement inutile, et Steve sait parfaitement qu'ils n'obtiendront pas de réponse pour le moment.


	19. Capital.

Steve est réveillé depuis quelques minutes quand un flash de stresse vient illuminer l'esprit de Billy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Trésor ?  
\- Tu promets de pas te mettre en colère ?  
\- C'est mal parti, réplique honnêtement Billy.  
\- Promets, insiste sa Princesse.  
\- Que dalle, gronde l'homme de sa vie.

« OK » lâche simplement Steve, et il cherche à se dégager des bras puissants pour se lever, sachant pertinemment que Billy ne le laissera pas partir si facilement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, assure Steve calmement.  
\- Accouche, gronde Billy, et Steve tremble malgré lui.  
\- Je vais aller parler à Jonathan....  
\- Non, impose l'homme de sa vie, en le plaquant dos contre le matelas.  
\- Et tu vas me promettre de me laisser faire et de pas lui faire de mal, poursuit Steve, sans sourciller.  
\- Certainement pas ! Tu reste loin de ce connard, tu m'as bien compris ?

Steve ne fait que soupirer, faussement blaser. Billy ne parviendra jamais à maîtriser totalement ses accès de colère tout autant que sa jalousie maladive, teintée d'une possessivité étouffante mais grisante.

\- C'est pas un connard, commence doucement sa Poupée. Il est perdu, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, tu le sais, insiste t il. Tu sais ce que c'est que de se poser des questions, et je pense qu'il a besoin d'en parler. Il n'a personne à qui en parler ici, poursuit, posément Steve. Moi, je sais ce que c'est ce genre de crise existentielle, et je pense que je peux l'aider, je veux l'aider, c'est toujours mon ami, conclut il.  
\- Ton ami, répète Billy, alors que ses mains se serrer un peu plus sur les poignets délicats. Tu sais ce qu'il a envie de te faire ?  
\- Non, avoue franchement Steve. Et je ne veux pas savoir.  
\- Comment tu pourrais te défendre si, commence Billy mais Steve secoue doucement la tête.  
\- Il ne me fera rien, et tu le sais. 

« C'est toujours dans sa tête » contre Billy et Steve ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Billy se penche en avant, effleurant la bouche de son nez, son Trésor cherche à se calmer, faisant preuve d'un courage exemplaire mais mal placé.

\- Il ne mérite pas que tu l'aide, et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve seul avec lui, Bambi.  
\- Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, je crois sincèrement qu'il pensait que c'était réciproque, expose Steve. Il a sûrement mal compris ce qu'il se passait entre nous.  
\- Il ne passait rien entre vous, et tu n'as rien fait de mal, insiste Billy. Ce type.....  
\- Hey, murmure tendrement Steve. Viens là, dit il, tirant doucement sur un de ses poignets, cherchant à se libérer de la prise agressive sur sa peau.

Billy ne lâche pas le membre fragile, mais le dirige droit vers ses lèvres pour en embrasser l'épiderme sensible, Steve regarde fasciné la bouche aspirer la chair tendre, gémissant quand les dents raclent l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Billy, appelle sa Princesse. S'il te plaît. J'ai envie de lui parler.  
\- Pourquoi, gronde Billy et le monstre menace de prendre le pas sur l'homme.  
\- Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir mis les choses au point avec lui, et peut être que je pourrais l'aider à y voir plus clair.  
\- Y a vraiment rien à éclaircir, assure Billy, et ses yeux retracent le contour de ses lèvres bien trop rouges. Il se serait pas contenter de t'embrasser, il t'aurais toucher, il avait déjà commencé, clarifie t il, et Steve ne peut nier le souvenir d'un bras dans son cou et de doigts contre sa peau.  
\- Il est perdu, propose alors le jeune homme. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Et je sais ce que ça fait. Il m'a fallut des semaines pour comprendre ce que je ressentais et me faire à l'idée. Et j'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler.  
\- Je comprends, je t'assure, Trésor. Mais il en parlera à quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Non, Billy. Je vais aller lui parler, que ça te plaise ou non. Et tu vas me laisser faire.  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se prenne la tête à cause de lui, s'étonne Billy.

Steve soupire, avec un regard énervé et découragé. Non, il ne veut pas se disputer avec Billy, il ne veut jamais de conflit avec l'homme de sa vie, mais Jonathan mérite au moins le bénéfice du doute.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, hum ? M'attacher au lit ? M'enfermer dans le coffre ?  
\- Je pourrais, assure Billy.  
\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, continue pour lui Steve. Écoute, il doit être en bas, tout le monde est sorti. C'est l’occasion.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je reste assis sur mon cul alors que tu vas voir un type qui veut te chopper ?  
\- C'est ça, confirme Steve. Dors, douche toi, bouffe, astique toi si tu veux, je m'en fous mais reste dans cette chambre !  
\- Certainement pas.  
\- Écoute nous, alors. Et si je suis en danger, tu viendras me sauver.

Billy soupire en se mordant les lèvres, Steve ne fait que le regarder calmement, il ne cherche plus à se dégager de sa prise presque douloureuse sur ses poignets, il ne fait qu'attendre sa reddition.

\- Tu le laisse pas t'approcher, ordonne Billy. Et cette porte reste ouverte, on est bien d'accord ?  
\- Ça marche, réplique Steve.

Steve prend le temps de se doucher, d'enfiler la chemise de Billy en prenant soin de la boutonner jusqu’en haut avant de descendre les escaliers prudemment.

Jonathan se tend au son de sa voix appelant doucement son prénom, mais ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour s'enfuir, ce qui est un bon début.

« Ça va » demande Steve, et Jon ne fait qu'acquiescer sèchement de la tête alors qu'il enfonce les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Rien de spécial, je traîne, bredouille le photographe.  
\- Tu as finit ton reportage ?  
\- Je dois attendre le jour de l'élection pour le finir, mon chef veut une photo de chaque candidat au bureau de vote.  
\- C'est quand, veut savoir Steve, mais Jonathan soupire bruyamment.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« Parler » répond simplement Steve, Jonathan le dévisage longuement avant de laisser glisser son regard le long de son corps presque contre son gré et d'oser un « Billy » hésitant.

\- Il se repose, élude Steve. Tu veux t'asseoir, propose t il en désignant la table de la cuisine.  
\- On devrait pas être seul dans la même pièce, refuse Jonathan.  
\- Tu as dit que tu me ferais pas de mal.  
\- J'en ai jamais eu l'intention.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu allais faire alors, demande Steve en s'asseyant.

Jonathan choisit de rester à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, dos au mur et les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- T'embrasser.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- J'en avais envie.  
\- Pourquoi, répète Steve.

Jonathan se contente de hausser les épaules, se triturant les lèvres de ses dents. Machinalement, Steve l'imite, la chair tendre de ses lèvres crisse sous la morsure alors qu'il croise les mains sur la table.

\- Je sais que Billy a dit que je n'avais rien fait de mal mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
\- Il a raison, contre Jonathan en se redressant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est moi.  
\- Peut être, concède Steve. Mais je …. Disons que mon comportement a pu te faire penser ….. Je sais pas, peut être que..... je t'ai laisser croire qu'il y avait une possibilité ou une ouverture.  
\- Peut être, répète le photographe.  
\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, assure Steve.  
\- Je m'en doute, mais tu.... Tu m'as touché et je me suis senti tellement bien. Je m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois, murmure Jonathan, se retenant de dire « Des années ». Je sais que Billy était dans un état grave et que tu avais besoin de soutient mais j'ai cru que tu flirtais avec moi.  
\- C'était pas du tout ça, assure Steve, consterné.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.  
\- Et c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais, alors ?

« Mon ami » s'exclame Steve avant de se calmer aussitôt ramenant sa voix au même ton égal qu'il cherche toujours à garder face aux jeunes du foyer, il ne manquerait plus que Billy débarque en mode Terminator.

\- Écoute, j'avais besoin de mon ami et de soutient et tu as été là pour moi quand c'était difficile. Quand Billy était..... T'as rien dit, tu n'as pas posé de question à l'époque tu t'es contenté de m'aider.  
\- Tu en avais besoin.  
\- Et tu ne t'étais pas fait des idées. Qu'est ce qui....

Steve penche la tête, alors que Jonathan le regarde de ses grands yeux bruns effrayés, les rouages tournent à plein régime dans son esprit embrouillé, au loin la voix dur de Billy lui hurle un « Réfléchis, Princesse » sarcastique et la lumière se fait.

\- Depuis quand tu.....  
\- C'est pas Nancy que je voulais photographier, explique Jonathan et il lui faut une poignée de seconde pour comprendre.

Jonathan parle de cette nuit cauchemardesque il y a près de sept ans de cela, la première étreinte sensuelle que Nancy Wheeler lui avait accorder, la sensation d'être le roi du monde et la mort de Barbara.

\- Les photos que vous, commence Jonathan pour s'expliquer mais Steve l'arrête d'un mouvement du bras.  
\- Je sais de quelles photos tu parle, mais je ne comprends pas. On a jamais été proche, j'étais un connard fini, je passais mon temps à me foutre de ta gueule.

Jonathan hausse les épaules, cet étrange sentiment le poursuit depuis des années, sens esthétique indéniable ou amour profond, il ne le sais pas, ne l'a jamais su, il ne parvient pas à faire le tri dans ses émotions, pas plus hier qu'aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai détruit ton appareil photo.  
\- Tu m'en as acheté un autre, contre Jon.  
\- Je t'ai insulté.  
\- Et tu t'es excusé.  
\- J'ai dit des choses horribles sur ta famille, sur toi, sur Will, murmure Steve.   
\- Je t'ai cassé la gueule pour ça, réplique Jonathan. Et je me souviens dans quel état tu étais après que Billy te soit tombé dessus et regarde où vous en êtes aujourd'hui. Alors peut être....  
\- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ?

« J'en sais rien » répond honnêtement Jonathan et il vient s'asseoir tout contre Steve, la voix douce, et calme mais emplit d'une terreur à peine maîtrisée.

\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau, parfait, c'était pas étrange juste une évidence, le reste …. C'est juste arrivé après, j'y peux rien.  
\- Quand, veut savoir Steve.

Jonathan lui parlerait bien de toutes ses journées passées dans le secret de la maison de ses parents au cœur d'un été des plus étranges, de ces instants où ses yeux s'attardaient sur son corps, appréciant le chaos de sa chevelure ou l'éclat des hématomes sur la pâleur de sa peau, mais le photographe se contente de le regarder, bien conscient qu'il n'en aura plus jamais l'occasion.

\- C'est arrivé, c'est tout, élude Jon, et Steve n'aime pas le silence qui suit.

Steve force son corps à rester immobile, les mains toujours contractées sur la table entre eux en une barrière protectrice illusoire. 

\- Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?  
\- Rien, je te jure, panique Jonathan, cherchant à s'écarter.  
\- Hey, murmure doucement Steve en le retenant par le bras. Je te parle pas de moi mais de Nancy. 

« Nancy » s'étonne Jonathan, et Steve choisit de pas lâcher son bras du peur que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire ne fasse fuir le photographe, alors qu'il s'agit d'une conversation capitale de son point de vue.

\- C'est juste moi ou il y a eu d'autre hommes ?  
\- J'ai jamais été avec.... enfin tu sais avec un homme ou même quelqu'un d'autre que Nancy, de toute façon, explique Jonathan en rougissant.  
\- Et tu l'aime ? Nancy, je veux dire.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors c'est pas si grave, dédramatise Steve mais Jonathan l'agrippe par la nuque pour rapprocher leurs visages.  
\- J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, murmure Jon, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. Pas même à Nancy, et je l'aime, je t'assure mais peut être....

Steve se dégage doucement, les mains de Jonathan sur sa peau le mettent mal à l'aise, le grondement enragé au fond de son esprit est plus que menaçant et il commence à penser que toute cette conversation était une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me toucher, ordonne Steve.  
\- Désolé, se lamente Jonathan. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi.  
\- On s'en va bientôt, ça va passer.  
\- Et si ça passe pas ? Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?  
\- Réfléchis, tu as le droit de changer. Tu as le droit d'être attirer par les hommes et d'en....  
\- Je suis pas gay, contre Jonathan sur la défensive.  
\- Moi non plus. J'aime Billy et je peux sans problème te dire si un homme est attirant mais j'aime aussi les filles.   
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Bisexualité, répond simplement Steve. Tu peux très bien être attirer par les deux, à toi de savoir ce que tu veux faire de tes sentiments et surtout d'être honnête avec Nancy.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Reste avec elle, fais ta vie avec elle si tu l'aime assez, rien ne t'empêche de regarder d'autre personnes tant que tu es honnête avec elle mais si tu veux explorer, tu dois lui en parler.

Jonathan le regarde intensément alors qu'il semble intégrer les informations, ses yeux parcourent son visage, s'arrêtant sur la courbe délicate de sa bouche et l'hématome couvrant toujours son menton, alors Steve choisit de se lever.

\- Réfléchis, insiste t il. Et si tu veux en parler je t'écouterais mais ne me touche plus jamais.  
\- Promis, je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter de le mettre en colère.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de mettre Billy en colère ou même d'éviter de te faire botter le cul, il s'agit de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me touche, pas comme ça.   
\- Bien sûr, s'empresse d'approuver Jon. Je sais que tu es avec Billy, j'ai bien compris.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est mon corps et je ne veux être toucher par personne d'autre que l'homme que j'aime.

Jonathan acquiesce gravement de la tête, et ne cherche pas à le retenir quand il retourne vers les escaliers. Juste avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Steve peut entendre un premier sanglot déchirant mais choisit de l’ignorer, quand Billy lui murmure un « Je t'aime aussi, Trésor » avant de l'embrasser.


	20. Répétition....

Suzie est une jeune femme brillante, charmante, amusante. Dustin est subjugué, totalement sous son emprise et Steve les trouvent fascinant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un si petit bout de femme soit capable de faire taire Henderson d'un simple regard, pire de le faire obéir d'un sourire.

\- Donc tu es Billy le possédé et toi Steve l'amoureux transi, déclare la jeune femme.  
\- Dustin, s'exclame Steve outré et Billy ne fait que rire en acquiesçant de la tête.  
\- Dustin-Bun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, poursuit elle et Billy la suit jusqu'aux tables assemblées dans la salle à manger.  
Sérieux, Steve l'amoureux transi, s'énerve sa Princesse.

Dustin ne fait qu'ouvrir de grands yeux consterné, cherchant à pointer l'évidence, « Il est pire que moi » se défend Steve maladroitement, son regard oscillant entre Billy et Jonathan qui reste à l'écart mais les suit constamment des yeux.

Billy lui sourit gentiment, glissant un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise quand Steve vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, « Ça va, Trésor » murmure t il, et Steve entend très nettement la demande explicite derrière le ton anodin. 

Billy garde un œil attentif sur Jonathan, ses gestes et ses pensées, et même si Nancy est arrivée la veille au soir, l'attention du photographe reste focalisé sur Steve, ce qui est d'autant plus déstabilisant que Billy semble se faire à l'idée.

« Laisse le rêver » a simplement dit l'homme de sa vie, quand Jonathan s'est approché un peu trop près au petit déjeuner.

Le déjeuner est simple, mais délicieux, les quantités dignes d'un restaurant en plein rush, Suzie étudie les sciences appliquées et l’aéronautique, Steve est étonné d'apprendre qu'à 18 ans à peine elle est sur le point de terminer sa première année de fac. « Un génie, je te dis » a répliquer fièrement Dustin, et Billy s'est fendu d'un commentaire sur le futur d'homme au foyer qui l'attend, Henderson ne semble pas opposé à l'idée.

\- Je te voix bien avec un petit tablier et un bon dîner sur la table, ajoute Mike.  
\- Bordel, j'espère que c'est pas ce que tu attends de moi, s'exclame Dustin, regardant sa dulcinée.  
\- Oh mon chéri, tu ferais brûler la maison. Promis je te trouverai un super chef cuisinier pour t'aider.  
\- T'es la meilleure, fond Dustin et ils s'embrasse chastement.  
\- On est aussi écœurant, rit Steve, recevant un soupire généralisé. Quoi ?

Les regards s'entrecroisent, moqueurs et ironiques, amusés ou désabusés et c'est Max qui prend la parole.

\- On se croirait dans un mauvais porno !  
\- Hey, s'offusque Steve et Billy hoche la tête d'un air amusé. Dis quelque chose !  
\- Quoi, Trésor ? Que t'es trop bon au lit pour que ce soit un mauvais porno ?  
\- Hale, s'écrit Hopper. On est à table ! Garde ça pour plus tard.  
\- J'essaye de défendre son honneur, explique Billy, regardant le Shérif.  
\- Tu t'y prends très mal, se plaint sa Poupée et ses joues sont d'un rouge cramoisie magnifique.  
\- OK, capitule le jeune homme. Mais t'es quand même le meilleur coup que j'ai connu.

« Oh mon dieu » s'exclame Steve en quittant la salle à manger, et Billy ne résiste pas à l'envie d'envoyer un clin d’œil provocateur à Jonathan.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Billy est installé à l'angle du canapé, écoutant les jeunes parler de leurs projets pour l'avenir quand Steve vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir glissant un bras autour des épaules de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Où t'étais, demande Billy, en levant les yeux.  
\- J'ai bu une bière avec Hopper. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on comptait faire, explique sa Poupée.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Steve se contente de hausser les épaules, ils en ont longuement discuté dans la voiture alors que Billy défiait toutes les lois existences pour arriver le plus vite possible, et même si la simple idée d'à nouveau perdre tout contact avec leur famille lui retourne l'estomac, sa Princesse a finit par se ranger à son avis, comme toujours.

\- C'est lequel déjà qui va à Sacramento, demande Billy, comme sorti de nulle part, alors qu'il a parfaitement connaissance de la réponse.  
\- Moi, répond Max.  
\- Pas mal, la compliment Billy. Et tu vas étudié quoi déjà ?  
\- La biologie, répond prudemment Max.   
\- Biologie marine ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien, s'énerve sa sœur.  
\- Tu vas travaillé dans la baie, tu crois ?  
\- Probablement, c'est quoi toutes ses questions ?  
\- T'auras besoin d'une voiture pas trop pourrie, continue Billy sans se préoccuper de son énervement.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et puis je me débrouillerais pour ….  
\- Je t'aiderais, la coupe son frère.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent, les regards se fixent sur Billy et la respiration de Steve se bloque dans sa gorge.

\- Quoi, finit par bredouiller Max.  
\- Je t'aiderais, répète Billy. Je te trouverais une bonne caisse et j' m'en occuperais pour toi.  
\- Comment, s'étouffe Max, sans parvenir à s'expliquer correctement.  
\- San Francisco c'est à quoi ? Deux heures de route ?  
\- Une heure et demi si tu prend la voix expresse, corrige Steve et son sourire irradie la pièce.

Le regard qu'ils échangent vaut tous les discours du monde, Billy sourit avec un petit hochement de tête, et Steve prend un grande inspiration.

\- La baie est magnifique et je te montrerais des endroits tranquilles pour observer les lions de mers, j'y vais souvent avec, poursuit Steve pour s'arrêter subitement, contractant la main qu'il gardait négligemment posé dans le cou de Billy.  
\- Continu, Trésor, le presse gentiment l'homme de sa vie.  
\- Sûr, demande timidement Steve, recevant un « Plus que sûr » souriant. J'y vais souvent avec Dom.  
\- C'est qui Dom, demande Max pour tout les autres, car cette question les obsède depuis leur arrivée une semaine plus tôt..

Steve prend une inspiration tremblante, alors qu'une main affectueuse lui caresse la jambe, « C'est notre petit garçon » souffle t il, partageant enfin leurs plus merveilleux secret avec leur famille.  
Les exclamations sont joyeuses et étonnées, voir profondément choquée pour ce qui est de Jonathan et Nancy qui n'ont même pas encore évoqué l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour.

\- Un petit garçon, finit par relever Max. Bordel de merde ! Tu l'as mis en cloque, s'exclame t elle, regardant son frère.  
\- Et pourquoi ce serait forcément moi, s'insurge Steve.  
\- Avec tout ce qu'il te met, ça peut être que toi, s'écrit Mike.  
\- Je veux mourir, se lamente Steve mais Billy rit.  
\- Ça vous dirait pas de voir sa photo plus tôt que de me le traumatiser, ironise Billy.  
\- Bien sûr que si, se précipite Joyce. Mon premier petit fils !

Steve rougit encore plus alors qu'il sort son porte feuille de la poche de son Jeans. Souriant, l'enfant vient de fêter ses huit ans selon la photo, le mois précédent précise fièrement Steve, les cheveux d'un châtain clair aussi lumineux que son sourire, la peau dorée et les yeux d'un bleu sombre aussi merveilleux qu'un ciel de soir d'été, Dominic Bloom leur apparaît avec pour compagnie Robin Buckley.

\- Putain vous l'avez retrouver, soupire Will, et pour une fois Joyce ne le reprend pas.  
\- Billy l'a trouvé, corrige automatiquement Steve.   
\- Elle était où, demande Will, concerné mais Max pose une main délicate sur son bras pour l'interrompre.  
\- On peut revenir sur mon neveu ?  
\- Dominic, sourit Steve. Il est beau, pas vrai ? Et intelligent. Une vraie tête brûlée mais bon avec un père pareil qui pourrait l'en blâmer.   
\- Rappelle moi qui l'a emmener grimper aux arbres au sommet d'une colline ? Mais c'est toi, s'exclame Billy.  
\- Et t'étais là pour nous sauver, comme toujours, réplique Steve en se baissant pour l'embrasser.

Billy hausse un sourcil moquer, alors que Steve roule des yeux d'un air blasé qui ne trompe personne surtout pas Jonathan qui doit retenir ses larmes. Billy n'est pas un monstre qui retient Steve prisonnier, Billy est un père et un compagnon attentif, le photographe aurait dû le voir bien plus tôt mais obsédé par Steve et l'envie de devenir plus que le simple Jonathan Byers pour le jeune homme, il s'était construit une belle histoire où il aurait pu être un héros.

Son soupire désespéré se noie dans les exclamations joyeuses de Steve qui s’extasie sur la perfection de l'enfant qu'ils élèvent ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

\- Et vous l'avez trouvé où, demande subitement Max. Dans un refuge ou un truc comme ça ?  
\- Dans une ruelle, corrige Billy.   
\- Et vous l'avez juste gardé, s'étonne Mike.  
\- On a dû se battre pour le garder, explique Steve.  
\- Rien que pour le garder en vie, précise Billy, et Steve se penche pour toucher le sommet de son crâne de son menton. 

Le silence envahit le salon pour quelques instants, il semble évident pour quinconce les connaît un minimum que l'histoire derrière ce grand bonheur doit être dramatique, et personne n'ose en demander le récit sauf Suzie qui ne craint rien ni personne pas même Billy le possédé.

\- Vous vous souvenez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sandy, demande Billy, et plusieurs têtes oscillent. On a vécu la même chose avec Dom.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Sandy, l'interrompe Suzie.  
\- Billy a senti qu'elle était en danger et on est allé la sauver, résume Dustin et Suzie accepte l'explication comme s'il s’agissait du bulletin météo.  
\- Si j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, c'est parce qu'elle a une connexion avec toi, explique Billy désignant sa sœur. Et pour Dom, c'est pareil, il avait une connexion avec Steve.  
\- Laquelle, presse Will, pour tous les autres.  
\- Sa mère venait régulièrement au foyer où je bosse.  
\- T'y bosse pas, Trésor. Tu tiens le truc à bout de bras, affirme Billy.  
\- C'est pas important, contre sa Poupée. Il venait dans mon bureau quand Mélody venait voir le doc. Je lui donnais des bonbons, on discutait, il dessinait pendant que je travaillais. C'était sympa.

Steve perd un instant son regard au loin, revivant sûrement les événements traumatisants ou merveilleux les conduisant à adopter un petit garçon adorable, et Max comprend à la lueur hantée dans les yeux de Billy qu'il s'agit sûrement de ses morts dont il a refusé de parler.

\- Tu as sentis qu'il était en danger à travers Steve, comme pour Sandy à travers moi, affirme la jeune femme.  
\- On est arrivé trop tard pour sa mère mais il était caché derrière une poubelle, explique posément Steve, pourtant de lourdes larmes menacent ses yeux bien trop tristes. Billy a.... Billy ?  
\- J'ai buté les trois types qui heu, peine le puissant Billy Hale. Je m'en suis occupé, résume t il.   
\- Et moi je suis aller chercher Dom, c'était terrible. Il n'était pas blessé mais il a vu sa mère mourir. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait, soupire Steve et la cicatrice sur son ventre brûle.

Le silence se fait, au loin Hopper soupire bruyamment et Billy comprend que le shérif a déjà connaissance d'une grande partie de l'histoire.

\- On a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit en sécurité, reprend Steve. Mais on s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de famille, alors on a fait en sorte de le garder.  
\- Comment, veut savoir Max.  
\- Je peux manipuler les gens à distance, rentrer dans leurs esprits. Après j'en fais ce que je veux, dit simplement l'être le plus puissant sur Terre.  
\- C'est à dire, cherche à clarifier Hop, et Billy comprend que cette partie de l'histoire est toujours un mystère pour l'homme de loi.  
\- J'ai forcé l’assistante sociale qui s'occupait de son dossier à me désigner comme père biologique sur le certificat de naissance. Après c'était du gâteau, j'ai eu la garde et depuis il vit avec nous.

« Merde » soupire Max en se réinstallant dans le canapé, Billy n'a jamais fait preuve de la moindre fibre paternel et au vu du modèle déplorable qu'il a eu, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais parié sur ses capacités à élever un enfant, mais le voilà aujourd'hui père et plus qu'heureux de l'être si elle en juge par le sourire radieux qu'il arbore.

Steve passe encore de longues minutes à leurs décrire la merveille qu'est Dominic Bloom quand Dustin l'interrompe par un « Mais tu fais quoi au juste dans ton foyer ? » qui dans le fond intéresse tout le monde.

\- C'est un foyer d'accueil pour les mineurs SDF, on est un peu la référence pour les LGBT, en général les services sociaux nous les envoient.  
\- Les quoi ?  
\- Les services sociaux, répète Steve. On travaille avec eux, parfois la police.  
\- Non, LGBT, précise Mike. C'est quoi ?  
\- Lesbiennes, Gay, Bi, Trans, traduit Billy. C'est une sommité dans le domaine.

Steve secoue la tête en lui cognant l'épaule affectueusement, pourtant la rougeur sur ses joues dit à quel point Steve est fier de lui et du travail qu'il accomplit.

\- Ces jeunes sont souvent victimes d’agressions dans les autres foyers, alors avoir ça en commun au même endroit, ça limite les tensions, et ça leurs enlève la cible qu'ils ont dans le dos.  
\- Et qu'est ce que vous faites pour eux, concrètement, veut savoir Will.  
\- On a vingts places d’hébergements, des professeurs bénévoles, un médecin qui passe deux fois par semaine, des éducateurs, et sœur Esther pour veiller sur eux. On les aide à faire les démarches administratives qui pourraient leurs apporter une aide financière mais faut pas se leurrer, le gouvernement est hostile à ce genre de mesures, surtout pour nos jeunes qui ne sont pas considérés comme important ou même digne d’intérêt, explique Steve avec passion.  
\- Et tu quoi ? Dirige le truc, cherche à clarifier Dustin.  
\- Avec Robin, confirme Steve. On les aide à reprendre leurs vies en main, à se préparer à vivre seul. Il nous arrive même d'aider des gosses à renouer avec leurs familles, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.  
\- Vous vivez avec eux, demande Mike.  
\- Non, c'est Esther qui vit avec eux. Elle leur apprend à se prendre en main, lessive, cuisine, ménage, ce genre de chose.   
\- Ouais, en fait t'as juste étendu le concept de Baby-sitter, rit Dustin.  
\- Si seulement, se lamente Billy.

Steve hausse les sourcils d'un air amusé auquel Billy répond d'une petite claque sur la cuisse, « T'adore ça » ajoute sa Princesse et l'homme de sa vie ne peut qu'acquiescer.

\- Tu l'aide, comprend Max.  
\- Je leurs apprends la mécanique, ça peut leur servir à trouver du boulot plus tard. Je les entraîne, ça peut pas faire de mal d'être en forme et je leur apprend à se battre.  
\- Hey, s'offusque Steve. T'étais pas censé arrêter ?  
\- Ils doivent savoir se défendre, affirme Billy des plus sérieux. On sait jamais sur quoi ils pourraient tomber dehors.

Steve agite vaguement la main comme pour chasser les explications inutiles mais dans le fond Billy sait que sa Princesse est de son avis.

\- Et tu gagne bien ta vie, demande Joyce.

Le rire est merveilleux de joie mal placée, « Que dalle » affirme Steve, et Billy hausse les sourcils d'un air désabusé.

\- Si Billy bossait pas comme un taré au garage, on aurait même pas de quoi se payer un appart'. Mais c'est pas ça l'important, affirme Steve et il s'agit de l'absolue vérité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jonathan se recroqueville sur lui même l'air de ce dimanche matin est frais mais c'est le départ imminent de Steve qui le paralyse, rependant le froid jusque dans ses os, la cigarette ne fait qu'occuper ses doigts, mais ne calme pas son esprit, il en est à penser qu'il lui reste un joint dans sa voiture quand Billy vient s'accroupir à ses côtés.

Jonathan esquisse un geste pour se lever et s'enfuir quand la main puissante le repousse vers le sol.

\- Je comprends, assure Billy en un murmure menaçant. Il est beau à se damner, crois moi, je le sais. Fais ce que tu veux dans ta tête, mais l'approche pas, le touche pas et on resteras copain.  
\- Il veut pas de moi, j'ai compris, marmonne Jon. Et puis vous partez, alors quelle importance ?  
\- On a prévu de rejoindre tes parents en vacances cet été, et je sais que tu y seras aussi. Reste loin de lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
\- Il est pas seulement beau, il est.....  
\- Parfait, acquiesce Billy. Je sais.

Jonathan le dévisage, derrière l'amour inconditionnel et la possessivité dérangeante se profile comme un semblant de compassion.

\- Tu ne voulais pas ressentir tout ça pour lui mais c'est là, tu n'y peux rien. Je l'ai vécu, je sais que c'est dur, mais....  
\- T'as quand même essayer de le buter, le coupe Jonathan.  
\- Qu'il me retourne l'estomac en étant parfait à l'extérieur voulait pas dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien.  
\- T'es pas quelqu'un de bien, pointe Jon.  
\- Exacte, mais lui si. Et il m'aime, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi.  
\- Moi non plus, concède le photographe.  
\- Pour être clair, je pensais qu'il en avait après Max et ce genre de truc ça passe pas avec moi, compris ?  
\- Je reste loin de lui, traduit Jonathan.

Billy sourit de ce rictus carnassier qui fait montre une bouffée de peur panique dans la trachée de Jonathan, pourtant le photographe acquiesce courageusement, alors que l'autre lui tapote gentiment la joue.

\- On est bien d'accord. Et pour ce que ça vaut, trouve toi un mec, la greluche ne te rendra jamais heureux, conclut Billy en s'éloignant.

Comme quatre ans au paravent, ils prennent la route, envoyant quelques signes de la main comme ultime adieu, mais la boule au fond de leurs ventres est bien moins douloureuse.

Sur la table de cuisine trône un morceau de carton, leurs numéros de téléphone personnel et professionnels, leurs adresses et le perfective de se retrouver dans quelques mois.

\- Billy, appelle doucement Steve alors qu'ils ont perdu la maison des Hopper des yeux.  
\- Un problème, Bambi ?  
\- Tu peux passer devant la maison ?

Billy ne fait que lui serrer gentiment la main avant de changer de direction sur un « Je t'aime, Trésor » qui chasse le chagrin des grands yeux de bruns de Steve Visser, juste un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end les amis, ou pas....  
> J'ai écrit quelques petits chapitres bonus pour savoir comment Billy a découvert ses pouvoirs, alors à bientôt.


End file.
